Le temps ne guérit pas tout
by Wen1
Summary: Sur la route la ramenant du lycée, Jean se fait enlever…couple : JOTT ; Attention, certaines scènes et allusions peuvent vraiment choquer les jeunes lecteurs et personnes sensibles et même leur auteur…
1. Chapter 1

**Le temps ne guérit pas tout, version noire**

**Auteur **: Wen

**Saison/suite :** allusions à certains épisodes allant jusqu'à la saison 3. Ne se trouvent à l'Institut que : Logan, Ororo, Hank, Malicia, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Tabitha, Amara, Scott et Jean, mais Bobby, Jubilée, Rahne et Jamie arrivent plus tard.

**Résumé :** Sur la route la ramenant du lycée, Jean se fait enlever…couple : JOTT ; Attention, certaines scènes et allusions peuvent vraiment choquer les jeunes lecteurs et personnes sensibles (et même leur auteur…).

**Catégorie:** général, drame.

**Disclaimer: **je n'ai aucun droit sur les X-men bla bla bla.

**Note de l'auteur : ** j'ai supprimée la « version normale » pour ne laisser sur le site que la version la plus aboutie, celle-ci, la « version noire »

j'avoue que j'ai vraiment mis le paquet et j'ai pas écris dans la dentelle ; bref, c'est une fic plutôt noire (euh, à vrai dire j'ai même pris l'habitude de l'appeler « la fic horrible » quand j'en parle lol)

Ah oui, une autre modification : Jean a été rejetée par sa famille parce que je ne voulais pas les avoir dans les pattes lol.

Voilà bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci

###***###

La sonnerie d'interclasse retentit et rapidement les couloirs furent envahis d'élèves bavardant, se chahutant, ou riant à pleine voix. Jean se fraya un chemin parmis eux ; ce qu'elle fit sans trop de mal étant donné que peu de gens s'approchaient d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était révélée être une mutante, ce qui était le cas pour tous les X-Men. Qu'importe, s'ils lui avaient tourné le dos, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis. Quant à Duncan, depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de tricher pour elle et qu'elle l'avait plaqué, il lui avait posé problème à elle et aux autres mutants. Mais elle avait décidé d'utiliser ses propres règles contre lui et l'avait menacé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lui faire croire qu'il était un singe et cela en publique s'il ennuyait qui que ce soit de nouveau.

L'adolescente sourit en se remémorant ce moment alors qu'elle ouvrait son casier pour y ranger les livres dont elle n'avait plus besoin.

- « Madame Nicols ne fait toujours pas grève ? » s'enquit-elle sans même sortir la tête de son casier, inutile, elle savait que Scott venait d'arriver et la regardait, elle l'avait senti venir grâce à leur lien.

- « Toujours pas » répondit celui-ci, déçu.

Jean referma son casier –après en avoir extirpé ce qui lui fallait pour faire ses devoirs– et lui sourit :

- « Hey, ce n'est pas toujours aux mêmes d'avoir de la chance » lui dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur son visage avant d'ajouter « même si j'aurais bien aimée que tu sortes en même temps que moi, histoire de passer un peu de temps juste tous les deux… »

Elle commença à l'embrasser, Scott l'enlaça, mais l'arrivée inopportune de Kitty et de Kurt, gloussants, les interrompit :

- « Il faudrait que vous grandissiez un peu tous les deux » leur fit remarquer Scott en fronçant les sourcils, un bras toujours passé autour de la taille de Jean.

Ils gloussèrent de plus belle et passèrent leur chemin.

- « Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par 'juste tous les deux' » releva Scott.

Jean lui sourit de nouveau comme il aimait tellement et déclara :

- « Bon, je me sauve si je ne veux pas te mettre en retard pour ton cours » elle captura brièvement ses lèvres et ajouta « A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle commençait à partir mais Scott l'arrêta :

- « Jean, attends !»

Il la rejoignit, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement :

- « Je t'aime » lui dit-il.

Jean sourit amoureusement:

- « Moi aussi » répondit-elle avant de sortir à contrecœur de son étreinte et de s'en aller.

Scott la suivit du regard, un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde de vue ; et partit pour son cours.

Jean venait de quitter le campus au volant de son 4x4 et de prendre la route en direction de l'Institut, à 15 minutes de là. La circulation était fluide, mais elle eut la malchance de tomber sur un feu rouge installé pour cause de travaux sur la voie. Curieux, le matin même il n'y avait rien…qu'importe, elle avait tout son temps. Elle s'appuya un peu mieux contre son siège, savourant la légère brise s'engouffrant dans le véhicule par la vitre ouverte, il ne faisait pas trop froid pour ce début décembre. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder au son de la musique passant à la radio. Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Scott avec qui elle entretenait une relation amoureuse depuis maintenant quatre mois et demis. Elle sourit sans même s'en apercevoir, elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les forts sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne s'étaient pas révélés plus tôt.

Le feu passa au vert et elle redémarra, roulant au pas comme indiqué. La rue était déserte si ce n'est quelques ouvriers, aucun véhicule ne la suivait. Soudainement, elle ressentit une piqûre à la nuque et freina par réflexe, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une guêpe. Mais il n'en était rien, en portant la main à l'endroit de la douleur, elle toucha quelque chose et l'extirpa douloureusement : une fléchette hypodermique. Elle sentit une vague floconneuse l'envelopper avant même de pouvoir faire usage de ses pouvoirs afin de ne serait-ce qu'appeler à l'aide. Sa vision se troubla de plus en plus et, alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle vit les 'ouvriers' s'approcher d'elle un sourire victorieux aux lèvres…

Deux heures plus tard, Scott était de retour à l'Institut et garait sa voiture dans le garage. Sans cérémonie, Kurt se téléporta –vraisemblablement en direction de la cuisine–, Kitty passa à travers la portière et partit à sa suite, et Malicia fit de même mais de la manière traditionnelle.

Scott s'apprêtait à monter à son tour, mais remarqua l'absence de la voiture de Jean, ce qui ne manqua pas de le troubler surtout avec la soudaine disparition de leur lien psychique peu de temps après qu'elle soit partie du lycée. De prime abord, il avait pensé qu'elle devait travailler avec le Professeur, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser l'inquiétude de son esprit, elle devait tout simplement être allée en ville et devait souhaiter un peu de tranquillité, après tout, ça lui arrivait aussi de bloquer leur lien pour quelques heures afin de se retrouver un peu avec ses propres pensées. Il choisit cette hypothèse, bien plus apaisante, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il fit son entrée dans l'Institut avec l'intention de se rendre dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il croisa Logan.

- « Dis-moi gamin, est-ce que Red sortait bien à 16h aujourd'hui ? »

L'incertitude refit son apparition dans l'esprit de Scott.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il.

- « Elle n'est pas rentrée, elle ne t'a pas dit si elle comptait aller quelque part ? »

- « Non, nous devions nous retrouver ici » répondit-il, l'inquiétude remplaçant désormais l'incertitude.

- « Je n'aime pas la savoir seule par les temps qui courent, surtout avec le phénomène anti-mutant »

- « Moi non plus… » fit Scott, soucieux.

La voix de Tornade se fit entendre :

- « Son portable ne répond pas, vu l'utilité qu'elle en avait elle n'a pas dû le recharger depuis que Taryn le lui a offert » fit-elle avant d'arriver près d'eux et de lever les yeux, apercevant par là-même Cyclope « Scott ! Est-ce que tu… ?»

- « Non, je ne sais pas où elle est » répondit-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

Logan l'observa quelques instants, ne manquant pas de remarquer le geste de Cyclope qui prouvait qu'il était anxieux, et lui demanda :

- « Y'aurait-il quelque chose que tu devrais nous dire p'tit gars ? »

- « Huh ? »

- « Oui, tu penses à quelque chose ? » fit Tornade.

- « Oui, au fait qu'il y a deux heures, peu de temps après que Jean m'ait laissé au lycée, notre lien psychique a disparu »

- « Et ce n'était jamais arrivé avant ? » s'enquit Wolverine.

- « Si, lorsque l'un d'entre nous souhaitait un peu d'intimité dans ses pensées, mais avec le fait qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée, ça m'inquiète »

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Ororo ne déclare :

- « Ecoutez, il ne fait pas encore nuit et il est probable que nous nous inquiétons pour rien et Jean sait parfaitement se défendre. Le Professeur rentre à 20h30, si nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles, il utilisera Cérébro pour la retrouver, mais je suis sûre que tout va bien »

Deux heures trente plus tard il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Jean et lorsque le Professeur Xavier rentra avec Hank, il ressentit tout de suite l'anxiété de ses protégés :

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit-il, en levant un sourcil.

- « Jean a disparue, ça va faire cinq heures qu'elle aurait dû rentrer et elle n'a pas appelée ni même contacté qui que ce soit par télépathie » fit Tornade qui maintenant semblait voir les choses avec beaucoup moins de sérénité. « Le lien psychique entre elle et Scott a été brisé et il est entrain d'appeler tous ceux qu'il connaît, anciens amis ou nouveaux ennemis, pour voir s'ils ne l'auraient pas vue. »

- « Hum… » fit Charles « Ça ne lui ressemble pas effectivement, je vais essayer de la repérer avec Cérébro » annonça-t-il en mettant son fauteuil en marche dans la direction de l'ascenseur qui le conduirait aux sous-sols, Hank, Ororo et Logan à sa suite.

Lorsque Scott descendit les rejoindre, il les retrouva à l'extérieur de la grande salle circulaire, la mine grave :

- « Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée c'est ça ? » s'enquit Scott.

Par sa question, les professeurs comprirent que lui-même n'avait pas eu plus de succès.

- « Non » admit Charles « J'ai eu beau chercher, je ne suis pas parvenu à la localiser » répéta le puissant télépathe pour son jeune élève.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je croyais que Cérébro était capable de détecter n'importe quel mutant de part le monde ! » fit remarquer Scott, sans vraiment savoir s'il voulait entendre la réponse à sa question.

- « Il ne peut le faire que si elle utilise ses pouvoirs » précisa le Professeur « Je vais poursuivre les recherches »

- « Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, je vais en ville voir si je ne la trouve pas » déclara Scott.

- « Je te suis à moto gamin, à deux nous couvrirons plus de terrain »

- « Je vais appeler la police et les hôpitaux » tenta Ororo avant d'ajouter face au regard de Cyclope « Scott, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer »

Wolverine secoua la tête :

- « Oh je t'en prie Tornade, ne soit pas si naïve, c'est une mutante, la police ne fera rien »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire que s'en est une » répondit Ororo.

Plus je reçois de reviews, plus vite je poste ;-)

Wen


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, vu que ct la première partie et qu'il n'y avait pas de grand changement, je poste la suite, mais c'est exceptionnel

Read and review please !

* * *

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire que s'en est une » répondit Ororo.

- « Dès que tu vas leur donner son nom, ils vont faire la liaison, l'histoire sentinelle est encore fraîche dans la mémoire des gens » appuya Wolverine.

- « Il faudra le faire de toutes manières, alors je m'en charge » répliqua Tornade avec plus de fermeté dans la voix.

Logan ne renchérit pas, il venait de comprendre qu'elle souhaitait simplement faire quelque chose de son côté. Kitty, Malicia, Kurt, Evan, Amara et Tabitha vinrent les rejoindre et voulurent accompagner Scott et Logan, mais le Professeur fut partagé :

- « Evan, Amara, Tabitha, vous restez ici, au cas où Jean appellerait » commença-t-il avant de poursuivre malgré les protestations des trois jeunes mutants « Malicia, tu vas avec Logan ; Kitty, tu accompagnes Scott, deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une surtout lorsqu'il faut garder son attention sur la route ; Kurt, avec ta capacité de 3 kilomètres pour tes téléportations, tu peux fouiller les rues et les quartiers alentours. »

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent vers l'ascenseur. Le Professeur les regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de faire pivoter son fauteuil et de repartir dans la salle du Cérébro. Il attrapa le casque le reliant à la puissante machine et murmura avant de le placer sur sa tête :

- « Faites qu'elle aille bien. »

* * *

Jean commença à remuer, laissant présager un réveil relativement imminent. Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vue resta trouble quelques instants avant de reprendre sa netteté. Une crispation à la nuque lui arracha une légère grimace de douleur, elle voulu la masser, mais, au lieu de se poser sur sa peau, sa main se posa sur un étrange appareil. La surprise finit de la réveiller et elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre, fermée par une lourde porte de métal ; en hauteur, une petite ouverture équipée de barreaux laissait entrapercevoir la lune et les étoiles, aucune vitre n'empêchait la brise fraîche de rentrer dans la pièce, une tout petite extension abritait une salle de bain rudimentaire.

Jean frissonna et se mit sur ses jambes, vacilla quelques instants et fronça les sourcils face à la migraine qui vint l'assaillir. Une fois qu'elle fut stabilisée et n'eut plus l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler au moindre pas, elle s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. Tout naturellement, elle fit appel à sa télékinésie, mais fut surprise de ne pas sentir la sensation particulière qui se manifestait dans sa tête habituellement.

/ _Ce doit être le stress, ou la drogue _/ pensa-t-elle.

Perplexe et inquiète, elle se concentra dans l'intention de se projeter dans l'esprit des personnes l'ayant enfermée pour savoir où elle se trouvait, mais là encore rien ne se passa.

/ _L'étrange appareil /_ pensa soudainement Jean en plaçant à nouveau ses mains sur celui-ci.

Il lui entourait le cou et il ne semblait pas y avoir moyen de l'enlever. Mais comment un appareil pourrait-il bloquer ses pouvoirs ? qui et pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il ça ? Un hurlement la fit sursauter et lui glaça le sang ; une chose était sûre, on ne lui voulait pas du bien…

* * *

Les deux équipes de X-Men à véhicule –ainsi que Kurt– étaient à la recherche de Jean depuis plus d'une heure, lorsque Wolverine annonça par le biais de leur communicateur :

- « _Nous venons de retrouver sa voiture, elle est vide à part quelques affaires _» fit-il de sa voix grognante.

- « Où êtes-vous ? » s'enquit Scott.

- « _Sur la route de l'aérodrome de Bayville_ »

- « Nous ne sommes pas loin, on arrive ! » répondit Cyclope avant de faire un demi-tour brutal, extirpant un cri de frayeur à Kitty.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se garait derrière la moto de Logan, et découvrait l'état du 4x4 de Jean…La voiture se trouvait sur le bas-côté, cabossée de partout, les vitres et les pneus éclatées, des inscriptions anti-mutantes avaient été inscrites à l'aide de bombes de peintures.

- « Mon dieu… » fit-il sous le choc.

- « J'ai trouvé ça » fit Logan en montrant une fléchette hypodermique. « Je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Jean a été enlevée »

Kitty voulu dire quelque chose, mais Wolverine sembla deviner sa question bien qu'il usa de moins de tact qu'elle ne l'aurait fait :

- « Non, s'ils l'avaient tuée, ils l'aurait laissée dans sa voiture, les inscriptions faisant office de revendications et surtout ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de la droguer»

Scott, après avoir jeté un regard inutile dans le véhicule, regarda dans les environs.

- « Jean… » souffla-t-il, comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom allait la faire apparaître.

Logan l'entendit et déclara d'une voix rassurante :

- « On va la retrouver gamin, on va la retrouver »

* * *

Jean n'avait pas dormie de la nuit, tournant et virant inutilement dans la pièce à la recherche d'un moyen d'en sortir qui n'existait pas, s'asseyant de temps en temps contre un mur lorsque ses jambes devenaient trop fatiguées.

A l'aube, le bruit de la serrure de la porte la fit sursauter et elle recula inconsciemment alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait en grand…Un homme à la silhouette massive fit son entrée, suivit d'un autre visiblement plus jeune, mais au regard tout aussi mauvais que le premier.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! » leur lança la jeune mutante d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui laissait percevoir la crainte qui parcourait son corps.

Celui qui était entré le premier lui répondit d'un ton méprisable en étirant ses lèvres pincées en un sourire malveillant :

- « Tu viens d'arriver, je vais donc t'accorder tes deux questions, mais saches que ce seront les dernières » fit-il d'une voix sardonique « Qui nous sommes ? Nous aimons nous faire appeler, les '_amis de l'humanité_', nous sommes un petit groupe souhaitant débarrasser le monde de la menace montante des erreurs de la nature comme toi et les tiens et… »

- « Nous sommes humains, nous avons simplement un gène en…. » elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, l'homme lui avait balancée une forte gifle qui l'envoya sur le sol.

- « Ne m'interrompe plus jamais racaille ! » ragea-t-il d'un ton assassin.

Jean resta quelques secondes sonnée, mais se releva malgré la douleur résonnant sur sa joue rougie par le coup.

- « Vous n'êtes que des envahisseurs, des monstres qu'il faut éradiquer comme des rats » poursuivit-il.

Jean se retint de répondre, quelque chose dans le regard froid et aiguisé de l'homme lui indiquait que la gifle qu'elle avait reçue n'était qu'un simple avertissement. Le type sourit avec mépris, visiblement ravi de voir qu'elle ne disait plus rien malgré la colère qui semblait l'animer.

- « Qu'est-ce que nous voulons ? » s'enquit-il « Je viens de le dire : nettoyer la planète. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de _cobayes _pour tester nos méthodes et nos inventions comme ce fantastique collier… Les autorités ont fait enfermer les hommes qui avaient conçu ce superbe robot, cette '_sentinelle'_ et c'est fort regrettable car je suis sûr que nous aurions pu nous entendre…»

Il l'observa quelques instants avec condescendance et ajouta :

- « Nous détenons ici deux autres monstres comme toi, mais possédant des pouvoirs différent des tiens, des pouvoirs non psychiques Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de les voir, sauf peut-être en salle de torture… »

Jean avala difficilement sa salive, sans pouvoirs, elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable et souhaitait que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

- « Je te préviens tout de suite, tu pourras hurler tant que tu le voudras, personne ne t'entendra, les seuls gens habitant dans les environs sont des membres de notre organisation et rien ne leur fait plus plaisir que d'entendre ces cris »

Jean secoua la tête doucement et lui adressa un regard empli de haine et d'incompréhension :

- « Vous êtes ignobles, votre idéologie ne vaut pas mieux que celle d'Hitler »

Elle s'attendit à recevoir un coup, mais il ne vint pas, à la place l'homme émit un léger rictus :

- « Tu finiras par me craindre et me respecter, crois-moi » fit-il.

Sans même se tourner vers l'autre type, gardant les yeux sur Jean, il lui ordonna :

- « Emmène-la Greg ! » et il se retourna avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière-lui.

Jean vit cela comme une chance à saisir. Elle commença par reculer au fur et à mesure que le type –Greg ?– s'approchait d'elle et, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la porte, tendit ses poignets vers lui en faisant mine de coopérer. Mais, quand il voulut s'en saisir, elle lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans les parties et, tandis qu'il se courbait en deux de douleur, s'élança vers la porte.

Elle la passa et s'engagea sur la droite, regarda derrière elle au son des vociférations de l'homme qu'elle venait de mettre à terre, mais, lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau son regard devant elle, se fut pour se prendre une puissante gifle qui la jeta sur le sol comme la précédente.

C'était le chef, comme tendrait à l'appeler la jeune mutante, il sourit vicieusement et se pencha pour l'attraper par le col et la relever.

- « Tu vas payer pour ça et plus jamais tu ne recommenceras ! » gronda-t-il avant de faire pleuvoir les coups, la giflant à plusieurs reprises, et de la jeter contre le mur.

Jean parvint à ne pas le heurter de plein fouet, mais elle ne su pas si c'était une bonne chose, si elle avait perdu conscience, elle n'aurait pas sentis les coups de pieds qui suivirent. Elle tenta de serrer les dents pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de crier, mais la douleur était trop forte et elle céda tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour tenter de se protéger le maximum de ses bras. Soudainement, elle sentit le chef l'attraper à nouveau par le col :

- « Plus jamais » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de la jeter à nouveau contre le mur.

Cette fois-ci, Jean n'eut pas la force de s'en protéger et tomba sur le sol, à moitié inconsciente, du sang s'écoulant sur son visage.

Le Chef sourit victorieusement alors que, derrière lui, Greg le rejoignait en titubant :

- « Je t'avais dit qu'elle tenterait de s'échapper, ils font toujours ça » commenta-t-il « Ramène-la dans sa cellule, et fais-moi plaisir de ne pas te faire avoir la prochaine fois »

Greg acquiesça, foutu un coup de pied vengeur dans le ventre de Jean –qui encaissa en gémissant, n'ayant plus la force de hurler– et lui attrapa indélicatement un poignet pour la traîner jusqu'à la pièce. Elle perdit conscience avant qu'il ne la laisse dans sa cellule, et ne sentit pas le mollard que Greg lui cracha dessus, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit la porte se refermer brutalement.

Jean n'eut guère le temps de se remettre de ses coups. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de reprendre conscience, deux hommes vinrent la chercher :

- « Hum, alléchante la nouvelle » fit l'un d'eux d'une voix vicieuse qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

A suivre…..

* * *

Là c'est le début d'une nouvelle partie, c'est à vous de jouer pour la lire le plus vite possible : en envoyant des reviews :-p

Wen


	3. Chapter 3

Read and review please !

- « Hum, alléchante la nouvelle » fit l'un d'eux d'une voix vicieuse qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- « Allez viens-là ma jolie, tu vas faire connaissance avec nos techniques expérimentales » dit l'autre en l'attrapant.

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir, des hématomes commençaient à se former, elle avait un œil au beurre noir et sûrement une côte cassée. Cela dit elle ne se laissa pas faire pour autant :

- « Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! » fit-elle en se dégageant de leur emprise.

- « Non ? Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider Mutie » rit le premier homme.

- « Laissez-moi partir ! » fit Jean en s'éloignant d'eux.

- « Oh tu partiras, mais pas sur tes jolies jambes, crois-moi » rit le deuxième homme avant de s'arrêter « Maintenant fini de rire, tu as rendez-vous avec l'avenir des techniques de tortures et d'éradication des Amis de l'Humanité »

Il l'attrapa plus brutalement :

- « Non ! Espèces de salops ! vous êtes dingues, vous… »

Elle se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre et dû se courber en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

- « Tu as une belle gueule, mais apprend à la fermer racaille, ou ce sera à nous de nous en charger » fit le premier type en la forçant à se relever.

- « Et ce serait dommage, un si joli visage… » fit l'autre en passant ses doigts sur celui-ci.

Endolorie, mais toujours aussi enragée, Jean lui cracha au visage :

- « Enlevez vos sales pattes ! »

Elle se prit une nouvelle gifle qu'elle ne pu éviter, un des gardes la maintenant en place.

- « Tu as raison Bob, elle doit apprendre à la fermer cette garce !» fit le premier type en s'essuyant le visage « Allez on y va, ils vont s'impatienter »

* * *

Ils la conduisirent difficilement dans une pièce blanche presque aveuglante. Un adolescent était suspendu par les bras, des traces ensanglantées de fouet sur le corps, il respirait par saccades. Jean était terrifiée par cette vision et celle des instruments se trouvant dans la pièce, mais elle avait du mal à rester vigilante.

- « Où on vous la met ? » s'enquit celui se prénommant Bob.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? » fit la femme à laquelle ils s'adressèrent.

_/Une femme, elle ne pouvait pas être de leur côté ce n'était pas possible/_ pensa Jean.

- « Elle n'a pas été très coopérative sur le chemin, nous avons dû lui apprendre certaines règles »

Jean s'apprêtait à lui demander de l'aide mais à l'instant même où la femme répondit, elle su que cela ne servirait à rien :

- « Ça va fausser mes observations, déjà que le patron ne l'a pas ratée tout à l'heure… » soupira-t-elle sans une once de sympathie pour Jean « Vous n'avez qu'à l'attacher comme l'autre mutant, on va voir comment elle réagit »

Jean ne tarda pas à le savoir…

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée et toujours aucune nouvelle de Jean. Le Professeur avait passées des nuits entières à la rechercher à l'aide de Cérébro, les élèves, des journées à interroger les étudiants de Bayville et des passants, sans résultat. De son côté, Hank avait exploité au maximum la carcasse de la voiture de Jean qui avait été ramenée à l'Institut, analysée la fléchette hypodermique, recherché quels vols étaient partis de l'aérodrome ce jour-là, mais n'avait rien trouvé qui leur soit utile. Logan avait joint son contact du S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, mais il ne pu pas lui venir en aide non plus. Au bout de quelques jours, Charles avait insisté pour que les jeunes mutants retournent à l'école, afin de ne pas les voir tourner en rond toute la journée et surtout de ne pas réduire à néant tous leurs efforts d'intégration.

Ororo monta à l'étage pour apporter un plateau repas à Scott qui n'était pas descendu manger comme il avait tendance à prendre l'habitude depuis la disparition de Jean. La sorcière du temps s'arrêta devant sa porte et frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse ; étonnée, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir une chambre vide. Tornade ne se posa pas de question et referma la porte pour repartir dans le couloir où elle tapa à une autre chambre.

- « Scott, tu es là ? »

- _« Ouais… »_ répondit une voix sans grande conviction.

Tornade, appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte, tenant le plateau d'une seule main.

- « Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, je me suis doutée que tu serais ici » fit-elle gentiment.

Cyclope était assis sur le lit de Jean, dans la pénombre, tournant le dos à la porte, la tête baissée. Ororo poussa un soupir imperceptible, posa le plateau sur le bureau et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- « Je t'ai monté ton plat, je me suis dis que tu aurais peut-être faim »

Le jeune mutant secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- « Scott, t'affamer ne nous aidera pas à la retrouver » lui fit-elle remarquer sans dureté dans la voix.

- « Je le sais bien, mais je n'arrive pas à avaler quoique ce soit » répondit-il « Ça fait 9 jours aujourd'hui »

- « Rien n'est encore perdu Scott, tant que…tant que nous n'avons pas la preuve du contraire nous devons garder l'espoir de la retrouver vivante » fit Tornade ayant juste évité de dire des mots que Cyclope n'était pas en mesure d'entendre.

L'adolescent acquiesça silencieusement, sans relever la tête, son regard semblant fixer le plancher. La sorcière du temps allait rajouter quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée soudaine de Kurt qui venait de se téléporter dans la pièce dans un nuage de souffre.

- « Ah, tu étais là Scott, je te cherchais » fit-il.

- « Des nouvelles ? » s'enquit Scott avec un regain d'espoir en relevant la tête vers Diablo.

- « Non, je venais juste voir si tu avais besoin de compagnie…»

Scott repartit dans sa contemplation du plancher en hochant la tête.

- « Non, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, mais je préfèrerais rester un peu seul » répondit-il.

- « Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit Kurt.

- « Oui, sûr »

- « Bien, alors je vais te laisser moi aussi Scott » fit Tornade « Mais penses à ce que je t'ai dis, et essayes de manger un peu »

- « En plus ce n'est pas Kitty qui a cuisiné ce soir » ajouta Kurt en faisant allusion aux talents désastreux de la jeune mutante en tant que cuisinière «, c'est Amara, et c'était drôlement bon »

- « J'y songerais » fit Scott.

Respectant son désir de rester seul, Tornade quitta la pièce et Kurt se téléporta vers un autre lieu.

* * *

Greg, et deux autres types, un maigrichon et un lourdaud jouaient aux cartes dans une des pièces de leur quartier général.

- « Et merde, j'ai encore perdu ! » fit ce dernier en jetant son jeu sur la table.

Les jambes potelées, le ventre rond et légèrement proéminent, les doigts lourds et difformes, les dents jaunes, la mâchoire pendante, la peau grasse au teint cramoisi, Tyron, n'avait pas un physique avenant surtout en ajoutant ses petits yeux porcins.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ty, tu n'es pas doué à ce jeu, mais tu te fais toujours avoir » commenta Greg.

- « J'ai encore une heure à tuer, fait chier ! » râla-t-il.

- « Toujours pas enclin à rentrer chez toi ? » fit Greg.

- « Pourquoi faire ? Marta est partie alors… »

- « Tu ne comptais pas aller voir la rouquine ? après tout, hier soir tu as gagné le droit d'être le premier à t'amuser avec elle…Si j'avais eu ta chance, je m'y serais déjà précipité, c'est une bombe et elle n'est pas encore trop abîmée…tu ne devrais pas trop attendre, les autres vont perdre patience » fit remarquer le maigrichon, en rabattant derrière son oreille une mèche blonde qui lui barrait la vue, tout en jouant une carte.

- « Oh, oui, oui tu as raison » répondit Tyron avec un sourire vicieux. « A tout à l'heure les gars »

- « C'est ça » firent ses collègues sans détourner la tête de leur jeu alors qu'il partait en direction des cellules.

Entendant son pas lourd, Stimy, un des deux autres mutants enfermés, ferma les yeux de peur que l'on vienne à nouveau le chercher pour le torturer, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il le savait. Mais Tyron ne s'arrêta pas devant sa porte, à la place il l'entendit parcourir quelques mètres supplémentaires et ouvrir la porte suivante, celle où était retenue la fille ; il l'avait vu un jour, alors que ces ordures la ramenaient dans sa cellule, à moitié inconsciente, suite à une série d'électrochocs à en juger par les sursauts nerveux qui la traversaient. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge et Stimy l'avait reconnue comme étant une des mutantes faisant partie des X-Men, ceux qui avaient fait la une de tous les journaux en se battant contre un rebot géant. Pendant des jours, comme il l'avait fait, elle avait appelé à l'aide et tenté de forcer la porte, mais les corrections et la fatigue avaient eu raison d'elle et comme lui elle avait cessé de s'acharner six jours après son arrivée, cinq après le début de son cauchemar éveillé. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des suppliques qui, malgré l'épaisseur des murs, parvinrent jusqu'à lui distinctement.

- _« Non, non ! je vous en prie ! »_

- _« Aller viens-là toi ! »_

- _« Je vous en supplie, non ! »_

- _« On va s'amuser tous les deux, petite salope »_

La voix rocailleuse de Tyron, elle, n'avait aucun mal à traverser les murs. Il entendit de nouvelles suppliques, puis des coups suivis de cris.

- _« Tais-toi et tiens-toi tranquille chienne ! » _gronda la voix de Tyron. _« Mords-moi encore et je te casse les doigts ! »_

- _« Non, je vous en prie… ! Ne faites pas ça… ! non… ! arrêtez… ! non… ! NNOOONNN ! »_

Stimy ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements qui suivirent, des hurlements de douleur et de terreur terrifiants. Il savait ce qui se passait dans la cellule, il s'en doutait, la jeune mutante était belle et les hommes qui les retenaient devaient bien finir par en profiter, les grossièretés de Tyron qui percèrent entre les cris confirmèrent ses craintes.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, peu de temps après un ignoble cri de jubilation de la part de Tyron, tout redevint calme ; la porte claqua de nouveau et, une fois que les pas se furent éloignés, ne persistèrent que l'écho des sanglots pouvant lui parvenir aux oreilles. Des éclats de rires lointains se firent entendre et l'adolescente se tue, ensuite il l'entendit vomir puis de l'eau couler jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'éclate de nouveau en sanglots. Lui ne pouvait rien faire, pas plus que lorsque deux autres gardes se succédèrent ce soir là et que les cris recommencèrent.

C'étaient eux les monstres…

* * *

envoyer un petit mot prends moins de temps que lire la partie ;-)

Wen


	4. Chapter 4

Read and review please !

* * *

Trois autres semaines s'écoulèrent dans le doute et l'incertitude pour tous les X-Men. Noël et le nouvel an n'avaient pas vraiment été fêtés, personne n'ayant le cœur à ça.

Un samedi midi, un mutant qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis près d'un an vint leur faire une visite surprise…

- « Forge ! » fit Kurt en le découvrant sur le pas de la porte « Je suis heureux de te revoir ! »

- « Moi aussi Kurt ! Comment ça va ? »

Diablo perdit sa mine réjouie et répondit d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée :

- « Pas très bien, Jean a été enlevée il y a un mois, nous ne savons même pas si elle est encore vivante et tout le monde est au bord du rouleau, surtout Scott et les professeurs. » fit-il tristement en l'accompagnant dans la salle commune où la plupart des élèves étaient rassemblés avec le Fauve.

Tous le saluèrent chaleureusement et lui offrirent de quoi boire et manger. Forge remarqua l'absence de Cyclope et demanda :

- « Scott n'est pas ici ? »

- « Non, depuis que Jean a disparue il passe chaque minute de libre à parcourir la ville et les environs jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit » répondit Evan.

- « Oh… »

- « Je pense qu'il sait très bien que c'est inutile, mais il a besoin de faire quelque chose » ajouta Kitty « Lui et Jean ont toujours été très liés. Ils étaient ensembles depuis quelques mois et il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été avec elle, même s'il n'y est pour rien, il avait cours et elle terminait plus tôt »

- « Ça s'est passé à la sortie du lycée ? » s'enquit Forge.

- « Oui, c'est ce que nous pensons, même si nous avons retrouvée sa voiture à des kilomètres de là, mise en pièce et recouverte de graffitis anti-mutants» répondit le Fauve.

Forge sembla réfléchir quelques instants et déclara :

- « C'est étrange, je viens de Wichita, où un enlèvement dans le même genre s'est produit il y a maintenant 2 mois ; il s'agit d'un mutant contrôlant les animaux du nom de Stimy Peterson » leur indiqua Forge « Ses parents n'en ont pas fait une histoire –ils n'ont pas accepté le fait qu'il se soit révélé être un mutant– sa voiture a été retrouvée saccagée, mais l'acte était revendiqué par les _'amis de l'humanité'_ »

- « Les quoi ? » s'enquit Malicia.

- « Les '_amis de l'humanité'_, un groupe de fanatiques s'apparentant aux nazis mais dont la cible n'est autre que nous, les mutants » expliqua Forge « Ils ne sont pas très nombreux mais commencent à faire parler d'eux »

Le Fauve paraissait songeur :

- « Il me semble avoir lu ce nom quelques part, mais où… ? » réfléchit-il à voix haute avant de s'exclamer soudainement « Je sais ! »

Sans même rajouter quoi que ce soit il partit en quelques bonds. Curieux, les élèves le suivirent jusqu'au garage où se trouvait encore la carcasse de la voiture de Jean. Il parcourut les nombreuses inscriptions haineuses du regard et sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- « C'est ça ! ici : _'l'humanité a trouvée ses amis pour la protéger de ce fléau'_ » lut-il à voix haute en indiquant le tag sur le capot de la voiture. « Les'_amis de l'humanité !'_ c'est la même organisation ! »

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient réunis tout le monde dans le bureau du Professeur –seul Scott manquant à l'appel– et lui avait fait part de cette nouvelle information capitale : ils connaissaient enfin le nom des kidnappeurs.

- « Il faut les attaquer et libérer Jean ! » lança Tabitha.

- « Ce n'est pas si simple » émit Forge « Ils sont plutôt bien organisés et seuls certains de leurs membres savent où se trouvent leurs quartiers généraux »

- « Alors on trouve un de ces fichus membres, et je me charge de le faire parler » grogna Logan en sortant ses griffes.

- « Ils sont connus pour être de vraies bêtes, du moins en ce qui concerne les plus fanatiques, ils préféreraient mourir plutôt que de parler devant un mutant » répliqua Forge.

Le Professeur, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée, demanda d'une voix posée :

- « Il me semble que tu as une idée Forge ? »

- « Oui » admit-il « S'infiltrer dans leur organisation»

- « Nan, ils ne se feront pas avoir, nos têtes sont connues dans tout le territoire» fit Malicia.

- « Les vôtres oui, mais pas la mienne »

- « Ça peut se révéler extrêmement dangereux Forge » émit Ororo.

- « Peut-être, mais sans vous je serais encore coincé dans cette dimension parallèle, je vous dois la vie et je tiens à payer ma dette »

Un instant de silence prit place, avant que Kurt ne suggère :

- « Si je change mon inducteur d'image, je pourrais t'accompagner »

- « Non, à deux nous serions plus repérables, et il suffirait d'un ennui magnétique pour que tu sois dévoilé » répliqua Forge.

- « Tu sais par où commencer ? » s'enquit Logan, ayant compris que le jeune mutant avait pris sa décision.

- « Oui, j'ai mon idée… » répondit Forge « Je pars immédiatement, je vous contacterais à la moindre nouvelle »

- « Merci Forge »

- « Vous me remercierez si ça donne quelque chose »

* * *

Dans sa voiture, Scott venait de se garer sur le bas côté, là où le 4x4 de Jean avait été retrouvé un mois auparavant. Accoudé contre sa portière, découragé, il laissa échapper les larmes qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps. Elle lui manquait, dieu qu'elle lui manquait et il n'avait aucune idée de où elle se trouvait ni même si elle était toujours en vie ; si c'était le cas, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'elle ne souffre pas…

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Jean était suspendue par les bras à un crochet de boucher. Elle était nue, son corps était parsemé d'hématomes et de marques, l'eau froide qui s'écoulait au-dessus d'elle avait enlevé une grande partie du sang séché qui la recouvrait jusqu'à lors. Elle frissonnait de froid, plusieurs gardes étaient venus regarder, la plupart l'avaient déjà violée plusieurs fois, elle refoula un sanglot. L'eau était salée, c'était sûrement de l'eau de mer et rien que son contact avec ses plaies lui faisait mal, mais au moins ça les désinfecterait un peu. Un nouveau choc électrique traversa son corps de part en part, guidé et nourri par l'eau salée, elle hurla de nouveau tant la souffrance était terrible.

- « …Je vous en prie…arrêtez… » parvint-elle a dire faiblement.

- « Bien, nous allons augmenter la puissance » se contenta de répondre une autre femme.

- « Y'a rien à redire, cette torture est très excitante, je tirerais bien un coup » fit Tyron en se passant la langue sur les dents et en tournant autour de Jean.

Plusieurs gardes rirent et approuvèrent.

- « Une autre fois peut-être, surtout que tu as déjà dû te la faire avant de l'emmener vue que tu as eu à la déshabiller » fit une autre voix masculine.

Tyron sursauta et répondit avec soumission :

- « Bien chef »

Jean ferma les yeux, ses larmes passant inaperçues avec l'eau. Le prochain choc électrique fut encore plus fort, elle était sur le point de perdre conscience, elle voulait perdre conscience.

- « Hé, où vas-tu rouquine ? » fit le chef des gardes qui s'était approché et lui releva le menton.

Elle ne le vit pas attraper de seringue, mais l'instant d'après une aiguille fut violemment enfoncée dans son thorax et la ramena pleinement à la conscience, encore ce satané produit….

- « C'est mieux » sourit-il « On ne voudrait pas que tu manques la fête. Continuez »

Pendant vingt minutes supplémentaires, elle fut secouée de chocs électriques, elle n'hurlait plus avec la même vigueur, elle était de toutes manières en perpétuelle souffrance, les brûlures causées par les palettes utilisées sur sa peau sans protection s'avivaient avec l'eau salée.

- « Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui » fit la femme. « Vous pouvez la ramener à sa cellule »

Un garde coupa les liens attachant ses mains et la maintenant au crochet, lui entaillant la peau par la même occasion, et elle chuta lourdement sur le sol, secouée de temps à autre de sursauts nerveux. Elle entendit Tyron et d'autres gardes débattre entre eux, puis l'un d'eux lui attrapa un poignet et commença à la traîner sur le sol. La femme le rappela :

- « Brad, quand tu auras fini, tu seras gentil de la rhabiller »

Jean ne se faisait pas d'illusion et eu raison. Arrivés dans sa cellule, le garde la viola longuement jusqu'à s'écrouler sur elle d'épuisement, en sueur. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se rappela l'ordre de la femme et attrapa les vêtements que Tyron avait éparpillés, à moitié déchirés, avant de l'emmener dans la salle d'observation et de torture. Il la rhabilla vicieusement :

- « Ça doit être la première fois que je fais ça dans ce sens » rit-il.

Jean était toujours secouée de sursauts nerveux, elle pleurait silencieusement mais avait été trop faible pour se débattre malgré ce que ça lui coûtait habituellement, ses muscles ne lui répondaient pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire c'était détourner sa tête. Le garde la força à le regarder, se pencha, et lui dit :

- « A la prochaine… » avant de repartir.

Lorsque Jean reprit conscience il faisait nuit. Elle avait des courbatures partout, mais elle se traîna jusqu'à la ridicule salle de bain pour se laver le plus qu'elle pouvait.

* * *

Depuis 3 jours, le Professeur avait repris les recherches avec Cérébro, mais il n'avait toujours aucun résultat. Par contre il savait que leur seule chance de retrouver Jean, Forge, était toujours en vie.

Ororo entra dès que les portes s'ouvrirent :

- « Charles, vous devriez aller vous reposer »

- « Je le sais Ororo, mais je ne peux pas, elle est quelque part et nous ne savons pas où »

- « Vous savez que Cérébro ne la détecte pas, ne vous épuisez pas inutilement »

- « Chaque minute compte »

- « Je sais Charles, je sais »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants :

- « Comment va Scott ? » s'enquit le Professeur.

- « Mal. Quand il n'est pas au lycée il passe son temps sur la route ou près du téléphone en espérant un appel de Forge…Au lycée un professeur lui a demandé des nouvelles des recherches –celui qui est tolérant, monsieur Malcom– il avait compris que l'enlèvement de Jean était la raison pour laquelle les résultats de Scott étaient en chute. Ça l'a secoué que quelqu'un d'extérieur lui pose des questions…» répondit-elle avant de soupirer « Il m'inquiète, si nous ne la retrouvons pas, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera… »

- « Il nous reste encore un espoir » rappela Charles.

- « J'espère qu'elle est en vie… »

* * *

Jean était étendue sur la paillasse de sa cellule, dont la matière était tachée de son sang depuis longtemps. En fait, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, elle finissait par en perdre la notion; peut-être même qu'elle le rallongeait, transformant les secondes en minutes, les minutes en heures et les heures en jours.

Une porte claqua et elle sursauta, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même alors que de terribles images revenaient dans sa mémoire. Nuits et jours elle était battue, violée et torturée ; mais les viols avaient surtout lieu le soir. A chaque crépuscule, elle avait peur que des hommes viennent pour elle à nouveau, comme ils le faisaient souvent. La veille, ils étaient encore venus à trois, ne lui laissant aucun répit, la violant tour à tour, puis en même temps, riant et gémissant de plaisir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire d'autre que souffrir et lutter pour respirer ; se débattre et mordre ne lui rapportaient que plus de coups et de sauvagerie. Avant elle n'en avait que faire, elle avait besoin de se défendre, maintenant elle ne le pouvait plus, son corps ne suivait plus. A vrai dire, ils la laissaient maintenant à moitié nue, fatigués de lui donner des vêtements qui allaient être déchirés le soir même, elle ne portait donc plus qu'une simple chemise longue ; un vieux plaid troué par les mites lui avait été jeté pour ne pas qu'elle meure de froid.

Elle sanglota. Une bourrasque de vent laissa la neige s'engouffrer dans sa cellule, laquelle vint agrandir un peu plus la flaque d'eau qui s'était formée sur le sol en fondant. Jean avait froid, l'humidité ayant gorgée d'eau sa maigre couverture ; elle avait faim, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, elle devait s'habituer à la ration quotidienne de pain même si les viols l'empêchaient de la garder complètement…Elle avait mal partout, son corps était recouvert de sang séché, d'hématomes et de plaies plus ou moins cicatrisées, le simple fait de respirer lui était douloureux, elle ne comptait plus les coups qu'elle avait reçu, toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subi. Elle se sentait sale et souillée. Si elle n'avait pas l'estomac si vide à force de vomir ce qu'ils la forçaient à avaler, son pain quotidien y compris, si elle n'était pas si faible et n'avait pas si mal, elle passerait des heures entières à se laver. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'ils en finissent, qu'ils la tuent, car la torture physique ou la mort n'étaient rien à côté de cela….

Elle finissait par ne plus savoir qui elle était, ce qu'était sa vie avant ; lorsqu'elle s'endormait c'était pour un sommeil par intermittence, un sommeil d'épuisement, sans rêves. Seule dans sa cellule, elle se sentait vidée d'énergie mais pleine de saleté, son innocence et sa lumière avaient disparues à jamais, elle avait cessé de vivre même si son cœur continuait résolument de battre, ses yeux de voir et de pleurer, son corps de ressentir et de souffrir.

Des pas se firent entendre et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de son cachot, elle ferma les yeux et laissa s'écouler de nouvelles larmes, elle savait ce qui allait encore se passer alors que son corps ne s'était pas encore remis de la dernière fois…

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent de nouveau, Jean avait disparue depuis un mois et demi. Forge avait réussi à entrer dans le groupe des '_amis de l'humanité'_ peu de temps après sa visite à l'Institut mais n'avait –aux dernières nouvelles– rien appri d'exploitable.

Scott tournait et virait comme un lion en cage, lui et Kurt attendaient depuis plus d'une heure que Forge ne vienne à leur rendez-vous, sur un parking de la ville éclairé par quelques lampadaires. Enfin, une voiture fit son apparition, se gara non loin, et le mutant ramené du passé en descendit.

- « Alors ? tu as quelque chose ? » s'enquit Scott avant même qu'il n'arrive à leur hauteur.

Forge acquiesça et le cœur du leader des X-Men hésita entre se serrer d'espoir ou se préparer à se briser.

- « J'ai fait boire un type de l'organisation dont j'avais acquis la confiance, et j'ai réussi à le faire parler » répondit-il « Je sais que des membres plus extrémistes des soit-disant _'amis de l'humanité'_ ont un quartier général dans la région de Tacoma –Etat de Washington–, voici l'adresse précise (il donna un papier à Scott) ; ils y retiennent deux ou trois mutants grâce à des appareils inhibant leurs pouvoirs »

- «Voilà pourquoi Cérébro n'a rien trouvé ! » s'exclama Kurt « C'est une bonne piste, il faut qu'on y aille Scott !»

- « On va y aller » fit Cyclope « Autre chose qui pourrait nous être utile ? »

- « C'est un bâtiment isolé où se trouvent une vingtaine d'hommes armés, le type m'a dit qu'il lui semblait qu'une des mutantes ayant un rapport avec l'histoire sentinelle y était encore retenue il y a une semaine. »

- « Jean… » souffla Scott.

- « Oui, je pense que s'il ne s'est pas trompé ce doit être elle. Mais faites vite, ces types ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs, ce sont de véritables membres de la Gestapo…»

Scott le remercia rapidement et Kurt les téléporta immédiatement à l'Institut où une opération de sauvetage fut organisée dans les plus bref délais. Très vite, Cyclope, Tornade, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Diablo et Malicia partaient avec le X-Jet en direction de l'ouest des Etats-Unis.

* * *

A leur arrivée, ils posèrent le X-Jet à distance raisonnable et se séparèrent en deux équipes : Cyclope et Wolverine d'un côté, Tornade, Kitty et Malicia de l'autre, Kurt restant à bord et à l'écoute pour venir les chercher si une évacuation d'urgence s'avérait nécessaire, tous restant en contact grâce à leurs communicateurs. Par précaution, Malicia emprunta un peu de pouvoir à son demi-frère, de quoi le conserver quelques minutes –ne pouvant faire plus pour ne pas l'affaiblir– et ils partirent.

Arrivés sur place, Kitty les fit tous s'introduire silencieusement dans le bâtiment en passant à travers les murs et les deux équipes se séparèrent.

Ce fut le groupe de Tornade qui trouva en premier les cellules, la sorcière du temps s'occupa des gardes tandis que Kitty passait à travers la première porte et que Malicia se téléportait dans la deuxième pièce. Rapidement, Malicia réapparut avec un jeune garçon de 14/15 ans, semblant affolé mais en bonne condition, tandis que Shadowcat revenait bredouille. Tornade l'incita à aller voir dans la troisième pièce tandis qu'elles se renseignaient sur l'identité du garçon :

- « Je m'appelle Kevin…je…faites-moi sortir d'ici, je vous en prie, il se passe des choses horribles ici…, j'ai entendu des hurlements à glacer le sang » bredouilla-t-il.

Kitty réapparut et secoua la tête, la troisième cellule était vide, souillée de traces de sang séché comme l'autre, mais vide. Ororo acquiesça pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et se pencha vers le jeune mutant tandis que Malicia surveillait les environs.

- « On va te sortir d'ici, mais avant il faut que je te pose quelques questions » fit la sorcière du temps en créant un petit éclair pour court-circuiter l'appareil qu'il portait autour du cou « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Le jeune garçon eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il entendit son 'collier' grésiller et qu'il sentit une odeur de brûlé, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il adressa un regard inquiet à Ororo mais s'apaisa lorsqu'elle détacha l'appareil.

- « Alors ? » s'enquit-elle gentiment, l'incitant néanmoins à répondre rapidement.

- « Non, deux jours…enfin je crois… j'ai été enlevé à Madison »

- « Est-ce que tu as vu une jeune fille de 18 ans, à peu près grande comme moi, les cheveux roux, du nom de Jean Grey ? »

- « Non…je n'ai vu personne, juste deux hommes qui m'ont conseillé de me tenir tranquille…. et m'ont dit qu'ils s'occuperaient bientôt de mon cas et espéraient que je tiendrais plus longtemps que les deux autres mutants avant moi…avec un affreux sourire, ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient morts en assistant à leur propre dissection » frissonna-t-il. « Mais les hurlements que j'ai entendus semblaient être ceux d'une fille…enfin je crois, c'était tellement horrible que j'ai préféré me boucher les oreilles…et depuis plus rien »

Tornade garda son sang-froid.

- « Bien, je vais te faire mettre à l'abri » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Malicia.

Celle-ci comprit et en un instant avait téléporté le jeune garçon dans le X-Jet et était de retour dans le bâtiment. L'équipe poursuivit à nouveau leurs recherches dans le couloir qui les avait menée jusqu'à là.

/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Wolverine et Cyclope parcouraient une autre partie du bâtiment et n'avaient pour le moment rencontré personne. Tout à coup, ils entendirent les voix de deux hommes s'approchant dans leur direction et se camouflèrent dans un coin, leur but étant d'agir sans se faire remarquer le plus longtemps possible.

Le hasard fit que les deux membres des '_amis de l'humanité'_ s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas des deux X-Men et engagèrent une discussion qui les glaça d'effroi :

- « Au fait Tyron, je me suis tapé la rouquine tout à l'heure, toi et les autres avaient raison, c'est un bon coup, quoi qu'un peu molle et abîmée à mon goût… » fit un homme à la voix gutturale.

- « Oh, mais elle ne l'était pas au début, quand je me l'a suis faite elle était encore vierge, si tu l'avais entendu hurler la garce ! C'était pareil les autres fois où je l'ai baisée, mais au moins elle me couvrait moins de sang, vu que je l'avais déjà dépucelée et que j'avais moins besoin de la frapper, c'était déjà fait et les autres avaient aussi pris leur pied » ricana-t-il « Maintenant entre l'état où elle est et le fait qu'elle ne mange plus son pain depuis une semaine, c'est sûr que ce n'est plus qu'une poupée gonflable vivante »

Logan était parvenu à garder Scott immobile et silencieux jusque-là, mais il en perdit la volonté et desserra son emprise. Le sang de Scott ne fit qu'un tour ; en un instant, il était sortit de leur cachette et s'était jeté sur Tyron qu'il projeta contre un mur avec une force et une rage que Wolverine n'aurait jamais soupçonné ; à vrai dire, il était dans le même état et avait déjà sorties ses griffes pour liquider le deuxième type qui n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Les X-Men ne tuaient pas ? là c'était au-dessus de leur force, même du self-contrôle de Cyclope qui s'acharnait sur Tyron à coups de poings et de pieds alors qu'un simple rayon optique aurait suffit pour l'abattre.

- « ESPECES DE SALOPS ! ELLE N'A QUE 18 ANS ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU LUI FAIRE ÇA ! COMMENT ! FILS DE PUTES, JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE PAYER !» sa colère était telle que sa visière rougeoyait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, s'il l'avait retirée à cet instant il aurait littéralement pu détruire une montagne entière.

- « Cyclope, ça suffit, il est mort » fit Logan en l'attrapant par les épaules.

En effet, l'attaque brutale de Scott avait suffit pour lui briser la nuque, la force de l'impact contre le mur ayant été amplifiée par le poids du lourdaud. Cela dit, leur coup d'éclat –ayant pour le moins manqué de discrétion– avait attiré du monde et déjà d'autres membres armés venaient dans leur direction.

- _« Wolverine, Cyclope ?»_ fit soudainement la voix de Tornade dans leurs communicateurs _« Nous avons repérée Jean, elle est dans une sorte de labo, au sud de votre position, nous allons la libérer »_

Scott se tourna vers Wolverine et lui demanda d'une voix implorante :

- « Logan, vas-y et sors-la de là, je t'en prie, sors-la de là »

Logan lui adressa un regard surpris, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit le premier à accourir vers Jean.

- « Je meurs d'envie de le faire moi-même, mais je suis le seul de nous deux à pouvoir arrêter les autres membres en restant à distance » répondit Scott comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées « Vas-y ne perds pas de temps !»

Wolverine acquiesça, mais, avant de partir dans la direction indiquée par Tornade, lui dit :

- « Fais gaffe ok ? Jean va avoir besoin de toi »

/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

De leur côté Tornade chargea la foudre et les bourrasques de vent de mettre hors d'état de nuire les femmes et hommes leur bloquant la route tandis que Kitty et Malicia s'introduisaient dans le labo en passant à travers un mur, cette dernière ayant perdu le pouvoir de téléportation de Kurt. Elles se retrouvèrent donc dans une pièce comportant toutes sortes d'instruments chirurgicaux ou de torture dont elles préférèrent ne pas connaître la fonction ; de toutes manières elles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Personne ne faisant attention à elles, les deux mutantes accoururent vers la table où était placée Jean. Elle n'était pas attachée, à vrai dire, vu l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ne semblait pas risquer de s'évader. Malicia et Kitty virent qu'elle était consciente, bien que les parties de son corps fiévreux non recouvertes par la blouse sale dont elle était vêtue étaient tellement parsemées d'hématomes, de plaies et de sang plus ou moins séché qu'elles eurent du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux sous le choc.

- « On va te sortir de là, tu peux marcher ? » s'enquit Kitty par automatisme en posant sa main sur son avant bras, elle était étonnée que Jean ne réagisse pas à leur arrivée.

- « Kitty, elle a une jambe brisée, comment veux-tu qu'elle marche ? » fit remarquer Malicia.

* * *

c'est à vous de jouer pour lire la suite le plus vite possible : en envoyant des reviews :-p

Wen


	5. Chapter 5

Read and review please !

En effet, une des jambes de Jean souffrait visiblement d'une fracture ouverte, un pansement de fortune avait été placé, mais il était souillé de sang, lequel s'écoulait sur la table. Quelque chose semblait pointer dessous et Kitty, réalisant ce que ce devait être, dû se retenir de vomir. Elle détourna les yeux et appela leur amie :

- « Jean ?»

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et c'est là que quelque chose frappa les deux mutantes : bien qu'ayant les yeux légèrement ouverts, Jean restait parfaitement immobile, le regard vide perdu dans l'espace.

- « Jean ? Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? » s'enquit Shadowcat, perplexe.

- « J'en sais rien ! » répondit Malicia, tout aussi désemparée devant l'attitude de la télépathe. Elle l'appela à son tour et tenta de la faire réagir en lui tapotant les joues de sa main gantée, mais sans succès « vérifie si elle a un pouls »

- « Mais si… »

- « Fais-le non de non ! »

Kitty acquiesça –sachant que Malicia ne pourrait rien sentir avec ses gants– et porta ses doigts à la carotide de Jean avant d'annoncer avec soulagement :

- « Elle est vivante »

A l'entrée de la pièce, Tornade venait d'en finir avec l'opposition et porta son attention vers ses élèves, étonnée de les voir toujours à la même place alors qu'elles devraient déjà aider Jean à descendre de la table :

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

- « C'est Jean, elle est vivante et semble consciente, mais elle ne réagit pas, elle… » balbutia Kitty.

- « Quoi ? »

Ororo vint les rejoindre et fut à son tour confrontée à la vision du corps meurtrie de Jean et surtout à son regard vide et fixe.

- « Oh mon dieu…Jean ? Jean tu m'entends ? » fit Tornade d'une voix inquiète, en passant ses mains sur ses joues commotionnées par les coups. Au début ses tortionnaires, voulant la garder consciente et alléchante, avaient épargné son visage, mais depuis quelques jours ils ne se retenaient plus.

La télépathe ne cilla même pas. Aussi perplexe que les deux jeunes filles, Ororo l'ausculta du regard mais les seules blessures apparentes qu'elle vit furent sa jambe gauche, un poignet et trois doigts cassés, ainsi qu'une profonde coupure au bras gauche et une autre moins grave sur son front saignant toujours. Sa fièvre semblait assez élevée, quant à sa respiration, elle était particulièrement lente mais régulière.

Les trois mutantes n'eurent pas le temps de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre que Logan déboulait à son tour dans la pièce, lui aussi était couvert de sang.

- « Wolverine ? où est Cyclope ? » s'enquit Tornade, craignant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

- « Il retarde les autres types armés ! »

Il arriva à la hauteur de Jean et ne pu réprimer un sursaut à sa vue.

- « Bande de salops…» grogna-t-il, elle n'avait même plus sa propre odeur, elle était couverte de celle d'autres d'hommes, et deux odeurs prédominaient : celle de la peur et du sang.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il sortit ses griffes et s'apprêta à ôter l'appareil entourant le cou de la jeune mutante, mais Ororo l'arrêta :

- « Attends ! Il vaut mieux le lui laisser en attendant que Charles lui pose des barrages »

Logan du avouer qu'elle avait raison. Il rétracta ses griffes et prit délicatement Jean dans ses bras, une lueur de douleur et de frayeur apparue légèrement dans son regard vide.

- « C'est fini Jeannie, on va te sortir de là » lui souffla-t-il d'une voix étonnamment marquée par l'émotion (chose extrêmement rare chez lui), avant de s'engager vers la sortie du labo en lançant dans son communicateur « Diablo ! viens nous chercher !»

Un instant après, Kurt apparaissait devant eux et les téléportait dans le Jet. Wolverine l'envoya aussitôt récupérer Scott, tandis qu'il faisait immédiatement décoller le blackbird après avoir déposée Jean sur la banquette prévue en cas de blessés. Ororo, ayant beaucoup appris auprès de Hank, s'occupa de mettre un bandage au bras de Jean pour stopper le saignement de la coupure, blessure parmi tant d'autres, et d'en rajouter un sur sa jambe gauche saignant abondamment. Elle sentit l'os sous ses mains, mais Jean ne bougea pas. Tornade mit également un pansement sur son front après avoir nettoyée la plaie.

Lorsque Cyclope arriva à son tour dans l'appareil, il accourut tout de suite vers la jeune mutante meurtrie ; heureux de la retrouver bien qu'inquiet. Il passa ses mains sur son visage couvert d'hématomes, bien que relativement épargné par ses tortionnaires comparé au reste de son corps et ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'elle ne cillait même pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'enquit-il.

- « On l'a trouvée comme ça » lui répondit Kitty.

Tornade, une main sur les cheveux de Jean , collés par du sang séché, déclara :

- « Elle semble consciente mais sans vraiment l'être, elle se contente de fixer le vide, elle doit être dans un état de choc particulièrement sérieux » elle fit une légère pause et ajouta presque pour elle-même « …Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait pour qu'elle soit dans cette état… ?»

Ce fut Logan qui répondit, de son poste de pilotage :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! je vais te dire ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Durant ces six semaines, ces sales types ont passés leur temps à la battre, à la torturer et à la violer !»

L'information avait été tranchante.

- « Oh mon dieu, non… » fit Tornade en portant une de ses mains à sa bouche, les autres jeunes mutants avaient pâlis, et même Malicia qui avait pour habitude de rester stoïque sembla profondément choquée par la nouvelle.

Scott continua à caresser le visage de Jean ou à l'embrasser tendrement sur le front sans qu'elle ne réagisse, Tornade en déduisit qu'il devait déjà être au courant et finit par demander à Logan d'une voix tremblante :

- « Co…comment le savez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle, espérant encore que ce ne soit qu'une supposition.

- « Cyclope et moi avons entendu deux des membres s'en vanter ! » grogna-t-il, la colère lui faisant serrer sa poigne sur les commandes du Jet « Crois-moi, ils ne se vanteront plus jamais de quoi que ce soit ! »

Scott finit par déclarer d'une voix ferme et sans appel :

- « S'il vous plait, est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de parler de ça devant elle ! » fit-il en faisant une allusion évidente à Jean « Elle nous entend vraisemblablement, le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas ne veut pas dire que ça ne lui fait pas mal »

Ororo acquiesça, effaçant une de ses larmes, tandis que les autres élèves avaient tournée leur attention vers Kevin, l'adolescent qu'ils avaient libéré, comme pour ne pas trop laisser leur esprit planer sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de se demander si Logan voulait dire que lui et Scott avaient tué les gardes.

- « Oui, tu as raison, désolée, c'est que…oh mon dieu… » fit Tornade, incapable de trouver ses mots.

Elle poussa un soupir, jeta un regard empli de peine vers Jean, et reprit ses esprits avant d'aller fouiller dans un sac dont elle extirpa une seringue :

- « Je vais lui donner le sédatif que Hank m'a remit au cas où, ça va la faire dormir»

Après être parvenue à trouver une veine non camouflée par un hématome ou une plaie quelconque, elle administra délicatement la drogue alors que Scott s'était remit à parler doucement à la jeune mutante, gardant sa main dans la sienne sans la serrer pour ne pas lui faire mal, pleinement conscient de ce qu'elle avait subi. Comme précédemment, elle ne réagit pas, mais ferma doucement les yeux lorsque le sédatif vint l'envelopper. Une fois qu'elle se fut endormie, Scott l'embrassa délicatement, deux larmes se frayant un chemin hors de son viseur ; voir Jean dans un tel état, couverte de sang, semblait être une vision sortie tout droit de ses pires cauchemars.

- « Je…je ne la sens même pas à travers notre lien… » fit Scott d'une voix tremblante « C'est comme si son esprit était… »

- « C'est le collier Scott, nous le lui avons laissé pour ne pas aggraver son état par un brusque retour de ses pouvoirs. » lui répondit amicalement Tornade, des larmes coulant également sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de la banquette où son élève était étendue «Elle va revenir, mais il va lui falloir du temps… »

* * *

Dès leur arrivée à l'Institut, Hank prit Jean en charge avec l'assistance de Ororo, laissant les autres dans l'attente. Ayant déposé Kévin chez ses parents sur la 'route' –celui-ci n'étant pas blessé et Madison ne leur faisant faire aucun détour– les X-Men se retrouvaient de nouveau entre eux et deux des trois plus jeunes qui avaient participé à l'opération de sauvetage racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres élèves. Scott resta silencieux, tournant en rond devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Trois heures et demies plus tard, Hank venait les retrouver dans la salle commune située à côté de l'infirmerie. Le Professeur y avait réuni tout le monde et la plupart des X-Men s'étaient assis sur un des sofas. Scott regardait par la fenêtre, l'épaule appuyée contre la vitre, Logan avait porté son attention sur le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, la main posée sur la poutre de son habillage, Tornade alla s'asseoir et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

La voix du Professeur Xavier brisa le silence de la pièce :

- « Je sais d'ores et déjà que Kitty et Kurt vous ont mis au courant de ce qu'ils ont appris au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à Jean ; c'est pourquoi je considère qu'il ne servirait à rien de vous cacher quoique ce soit sur le résultat des examens que vient de terminer Hank, car plus vous en saurez, plus vous serez aptes à comprendre ce qu'elle a traversée » fit-il avant de faire une pause. Il soupira et ajouta « Malgré tout, si certains d'entre vous préfèrent ne pas entendre ce qui va suivre, je ne les oblige pas à rester »

Personne ne bougea.

- « Hank ? » l'invita-t-il.

Le Fauve prit la parole à son tour, son visage, marqué par la fatigue, était affligé par ce qu'il venait de voir. En fait, il s'en voulait d'avoir de telles idées, mais il en était venu à penser que Jean mériterait de s'endormir à jamais car il ne lui semblait pas possible de pouvoir survivre à ce qu'elle avait vécu ; quand il l'avait lavée pour l'ausculter, l'eau évacuée avait prise une effrayante couleur rouge sang…

- «J'ai fait passer à Jean tous les examens nécessaires. La raison pour laquelle ça a été si long est due au nombre de blessures et à certaines fractures dont la fracture ouverte que j'ai dû opérer sur le champ, et j'ai voulu faire de mon mieux pour lui laisser le moins de cicatrices possibles. Cela dit, de la chirurgie réparatrice restera nécessaire » commença-t-il «Les mises à tabac et les tortures ont été violentes, les radios ont révélé de nombreuses autres fractures parfois même multiples : à ses deux jambes, dont l'une d'elle que j'ai dû opérer, son poignet et son bras droit, trois doigts, deux côtes ; deux autres sont fêlées, l'une d'elle semble avoir été brisée mais a d'ores et déjà commencé à se ressouder, comme c'était déjà le cas de deux autres doigts mais pour eux j'ai eu à intervenir pour qu'ils se ressoudent correctement. » commença-t-il difficilement, pensant aux souffrances qu'elle devait endurer « Les fractures étant nettes, mise à part la fracture ouverte, j'ai pu les réduire sans intervention chirurgicale et ais immobilisés les membres touchés, celles des jambes devaient dater de la veille minimum. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire dans ce labo, peut-être les réduire pour la garder en vie vu qu'elle commençait à avoir une forte fièvre due à plusieurs plaies infectées… »

Ororo l'interrompit en se souvenant de ce que Kevin avait dit au sujet des deux autres mutants :

- « Non, en fait je crois qu'ils comptaient la tuer » fit-elle « Le jeune que nous avons sauvé nous a dit que les deux autres mutants étaient mort en…en assistant à leur propre autopsie… »

- « Oh mon dieu » fit une voix.

Le Professeur attendit quelques instants avant de demander :

- « Continue »

Hank toussa pour reprendre ses esprits :

- « Oui donc, ce n'est pas tout, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle souffre de malnutrition et de déshydratation avancée et d'une légère hypothermie. Elle a perdu pas mal de poids. Son corps est recouvert d'hématomes, de brûlures de cigarettes ou d'autres origines, de plaies et d'entailles plus ou moins profondes et cicatrisées, son épaule gauche était disloquée. J'ai trouvé dans son sang des traces résiduelles de drogues, mais pas de celles qui calment les douleurs bien au contraire ; ils voulaient la garder consciente, mais ils semblent avoir cessé d'utiliser ce moyen quelques jours auparavant. C'est…c'est comme s'ils avaient voulu tester toutes les formes de tortures possibles et imaginables, comme s'ils cherchaient des cobayes…»

Scott poussa un soupir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, malgré le couvert de ses lunettes, nul doute qu'il avait fermés les yeux, il savait que c'était le cas, Kevin le leur avait dit. Hank lui jeta un regard compatissant et poursuivit d'une voix plus consternée qu'elle ne l'était déjà:

- « J'ai pu effectivement constater qu'elle avait été violée de nombreuses manières, ne serait-ce qu'au moins trois ou quatre fois dans les 72 dernières heures » fit-il en laissant comprendre aux plus âgés ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer cela.

Un choc les fit sursauter, Scott venait de donner un coup de poing rageur dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Logan ferma les yeux à son tour et dit en serrant les dents :

- « Une fois aujourd'hui même si on se fit à ce qu'on a entendu, et apparemment c'était loin d'être exceptionnel… »

Hank hocha la tête gravement, comprenant que le fait qu'elle ait eut des fractures qui plus est non réduites dont l'une ouverte et saignant abondamment ne les avait même pas arrêtés. Restant muet sur ce point, sachant que quelques X-Men avaient déjà comprit, il ajouta :

- « Les viols répétés lui ont laissé des lésions internes et des déchirures qui vont devoir cicatriser. Ils ne l'ont pas mise enceinte, son organisme devait être trop faible pour ne serait-ce que débuter une grossesse –mais j'ai tout de même pris les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas que les dernières fois ne le fassent…– Ils ne lui ont pas transmise de MST. Mais, ils ont poussée l'obscénité jusqu'à la marquer au fer rouge des initiales '_ADH'_ pour '_Amis De l'Humanité'_, la cicatrice semble dater de plusieurs semaines, je ferais ce que je peux pour les effacer…» fit-il avec difficulté, ayant encore du mal à se remettre des atrocités que le corps de la jeune mutante lui avait livré ; s'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée, elle n'aurait pas tenu plus de deux jours sans soins médicaux, son organisme était à bout. « Voilà, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour les blessures physiques, mais pour les autres, étant donné l'état végétatif dans lequel vous l'avez retrouvée, c'est autre chose ; nul doute qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la même… »

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun arborant une mine affligée, ne pouvant ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que Jean avait pu subir pendant ces six semaines.

- « J'ai placé des boucliers mentaux dans son esprit pour bloquer ses pouvoirs » fit le Professeur d'un ton marqué par la peine « Mais pas complètement, j'ai laissé de quoi permettre son lien avec Scott de s'effectuer comme avant. Je pense qu'elle va avoir suffisamment de difficultés à se remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle ait en plus à gérer le retour brutal de ceux-ci ; de plus, les pouvoirs psychiques réclamant un grand contrôle, elle risquerait de ne pas parvenir à les maîtriser, et… »

Scott n'écouta pas ce qui suivit, il sortit de la pièce et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de se mettre à lentement s'avancer vers Jean. Elle était inerte, allongée sur la table d'auscultation. Elle portait une minerve, des pansements et des attelles se laissaient deviner sous la couverture qui la recouvrait, celles de son poignet, de son bras et de ses doigts apparaissaient au grand jour. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus recouverte de sang, elle semblait plus pale que jamais et les blessures et hématomes apparaissaient nettement, son visage était tuméfié…

Sur les tableaux lumineux, se trouvaient les radios dont avait parlé Hank, des compresses ensanglantées et la vieille blouse qu'elle portait avaient été jetées dans la poubelle, le nécessaire de suture était encore sur le plateau. Ses cheveux étaient propres, sec et peignés, rendant le contraste saisissant.

Lorsque Scott se trouva prés d'elle, il effleura doucement son visage commotionné en tentant d'éviter les hématomes les plus importants, par peur de lui faire mal malgré son inconscience. Hank avait suturé la coupure de son front et l'avait recouverte d'un pansement ; Jean avait des points sur le coin de la bouche et à une arcade sourcilière. Elle était toujours aussi fiévreuse. Le Fauve lui avait mis des lunettes à oxygène (ce tuyau qui passe sous le nez et derrière les oreilles) pour l'aider à respirer, elle était sous perfusion et transfusion sanguine. Son rythme cardiaque était sous la surveillance d'un monitoring, tout comme l'étaient ses ondes cérébrales.

Scott attrapa une chaise et s'assit près de Jean, se sentant affreusement mal de la voir dans cet état ; il l'avait retrouvée, mais avait peur de la perdre à nouveau, il avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre les hurlements qu'elle avait dû pousser sous la torture et les viols. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- « Jean, je… »

Des pas retentirent dans son dos, lesquels il reconnut immédiatement comme étant ceux de Hank.

- « Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? » demanda-t-il sans même se retourner.

- « Honnêtement Scott, je ne sais pas » lui répondit le Fauve « Le sédatif et les anesthésiques ont cessés leurs effets, mais lorsque vous l'avez trouvée, il faut que tu saches qu'elle était mourante. J'ai contrée les infections et les hémorragies qui s'étaient déclarées, mais son organisme est très faible et a encore beaucoup à faire pour réparer les dommages physiques qu'il a subit »

Scott soupira, cela ne répondait pas à sa question et Hank le comprit tout de suite :

- « D'ici un jour, peut-être deux. Ses oedèmes sont impressionnants, je le sais, mais je peux t'assurer une chose : elle ne gardera pas de trace au visage si ce n'est une ou deux fines cicatrices, elle redeviendra aussi belle qu'avant »

* * *

Le jeune leader des X-Men ne quitta pas le chevet de Jean jusqu'au lendemain soir où il dû rejoindre les autres pour une nouvelle réunion avec le Professeur. Tous semblaient ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi, en particulier ceux qui avaient comme lui, participé à la mission de sauvetage.

- « Comme vous le savez, Jean n'a toujours pas reprit conscience, mais elle est hors de danger désormais. »

- « Alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? » s'enquit Kitty.

- « Il est possible que son corps veuille profiter de cet état où elle ne souffre pas, mais cela ne suffira pas pour la garder inconsciente » fit remarquer Hank « Sa fièvre est tombée, elle est sous perfusion depuis un jour et demi ce qui lui a permis de reprendre des forces ; je pense donc que c'est une question d'heure »

Ororo se leva et déclara aux élèves :

- « Je voulais juste vous rappeler que nous allons renforcer votre sécurité hors de l'Institut » fit-elle « Vous ne vous déplaciez déjà plus qu'en groupe, mais désormais, si Scott n'est pas disponible pour vous ramener, ce sera moi ou Logan qui nous en chargerons »

Personne ne fit d'objection. Le Professeur sembla ailleurs pendant quelques secondes et déclara :

- « Elle vient de se réveiller »

A cette nouvelle, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir que Jean s'était effectivement réveillée et ne semblait plus aussi léthargique que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée. Cela dit, ils étaient loin de se douter de sa réaction…

La jeune mutante semblait groggy, mais dès qu'elle les aperçut elle ouvrit grand les yeux (l'un d'eux était poché) et poussa un hoquet d'effroi, commençant à se reculer –arrachant sa perfusion et les différents capteurs, la reliant entre autres au monitoring, par la même occasion– et, avant même qu'ils ne puissent l'avertir, chuta brusquement de la table d'auscultation. Malgré le choc et la douleur qu'il avait dû engendrer à en juger par son gémissement, elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua à se traîner le plus vite possible à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle se recroquevilla contre-elle même comme elle le pu, tremblante, la respiration saccadée, le regard emplit d'effroi. Elle ne comprenait pas, ils devaient la tuer, alors où se trouvait-elle ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi avait-elle été soignée ? Ce ne pouvait être que pour plus la faire souffrir par la suite.

- « Reculez ! » fit Scott « Elle a peur de nous, on lui fait peur »

_Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue…elle ne savait plus._

Ils ne purent que faire face à la réalité, et tous obtempérèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans cet état d'affolement » fit Hank « Elle risque d'entrer en tachycardie, de se blesser ou de se couper à nouveau du monde ; les effets du sédatif que je lui ai à nouveau administré devant encore occulter les douleurs et vu que j'ai quelque peu dopé son organisme, il est possible qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas»

- « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu vois bien qu'on lui fait peur » fit remarquer Logan.

- « Nous étions peut-être tout simplement trop nombreux » observa le Fauve « Tornade, tu devrais essayer, il est possible qu'elle tolère plus la présence d'une femme »

- « Il y avait des femmes là-bas » répliqua Ororo « Si elles ne l'ont pas violée, elles l'ont peut-être torturée »

- « Il faut tout de même essayer » insista Hank avant de se tourner vers Diablo « Kurt, il faudrait que tu ailles me chercher le produit placé sur la plate-forme, à droite des radios, tu le vois ? »

- « Oui »

- « Bien, alors tu te téléportes et tu me le ramènes avec la seringue neuve placée à côté »

Kurt fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé –ne causant qu'une brève réaction de la part de Jean, son apparition n'ayant été que momentanée– et remit les objets au Fauve, lequel remplit la seringue au dosage nécessaire.

- « Voilà, je ne met pas la même quantité que celle que tu lui as administrée lorsque vous l'avez retrouvée » fit-il à l'intention de Tornade « Ça ne va pas l'endormir immédiatement, mais simplement la calmer, elle restera consciente ; ça ne servirait à rien de la garder sans cesse dans un sommeil artificiel »

Ororo acquiesça, prit la seringue et s'introduisit doucement dans la pièce. En voyant que Jean réagissait de la même manière que précédemment, fermant les yeux par moment, cherchant à se protéger de ses bras, Tornade tenta de la calmer par la voix :

- «Jean, Jean, c'est moi, Ororo, je ne veux pas te faire de mal » fit-elle doucement en continuant à avancer lentement, mais rien n'y fit ; si Jean avait pu traverser les murs, elle l'aurait fait et la sorcière du temps dû se résoudre à faire demi-tour.

Chaque mutant tenta une entrée, mais la réaction fut toujours la même et cela encore plus s'il s'agissait d'un homme.

- « Personne ne peut l'approcher, elle est totalement terrorisée…» commenta tristement Tornade « C'est comme si elle ne nous reconnaissait pas »

- « Elle est trop affolée pour pouvoir faire la part entre ses amis et ses tortionnaires » expliqua Hank « Et effectivement le traumatisme peut avoir altérée sa mémoire»

Le Professeur sembla appuyer sa thèse et déclara :

- « Tu as raison, elle ne sait pas où elle est ni qui nous sommes et ce que nous lui voulons. Scott, c'est toi qui va réessayer, vous avez toujours été très liés tous les deux, d'autant plus avant son enlèvement, c'est en toi qu'elle avait le plus confiance, et peut-être que cela est resté ancré en elle malgré le traumatisme » lui dit-il « Mais avant tout, je vais la calmer par télépathie. »

Charles plaça une main contre sa tempe et se concentra :

_Jean_ commença le Professeur.

Dans la pièce, la jeune mutante qui n'avait pas cessé de trembler sursauta violemment ; le sang perlant sur le dos de sa main, là où avait été placée la perfusion, suivit le mouvement et s'écoula sur sa peau.

_Jean, il faut que tu te détendes, nous…_

Elle s'attrapa la tête entre les mains, gémissante, et le Professeur finit par céder et par sortir de son esprit en hochant la tête, l'air bouleversé :

- « Elle me rejette, elle a peur » fit-il « Il y a tellement d'images et de voix, de souvenirs abominables de souffrance et de terreur qui la hantent, je… » une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue et il l'essuya d'un revers de la main ; ça lui faisait si mal de voir Jean dans cet état, elle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille « Excusez-moi »

Tornade apposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- « Scott, je vais recommencer, mais sans lui parler, ça va suffisamment la calmer pour que tu puisses l'approcher » lui dit-il avant de se concentrer de nouveau.

Effectivement, dans le recoin de la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée, la respiration de Jean sembla finir par se calmer.

- « Bien » fit Hank en tendant la seringue à Cyclope « Tu trouveras relativement facilement une veine sur la face intérieure de son poignet gauche »

Scott acquiesça et entra dans la pièce ; là encore, Jean se tendit, mais n'entra pas dans l'affolement qui l'avait secouée jusqu'à présent, l'intervention du Professeur avait fonctionné.

Arrivé près d'elle, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Jean » lui dit-il doucement avant d'approcher un mouchoir de sa main « Tu saignes »

Elle se tendit à l'approche et au contact du tissu sur sa peau, mais n'avait guère la force de résister. Avec toujours autant de douceur dans la voix, Scott lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire :

- « Je vais t'injecter un léger sédatif, tu te sentiras mieux après » lui murmura-t-il avant de répéter « je ne vais pas te faire de mal ».

Pourquoi cet homme semblait si gentil ? Pourquoi ne se jetait-il pas sur elle comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne la frappait-il pas à cause de son manque de réaction ? Tant de question tournaient dans sa tête. Ce devait être une ruse, si elle tombait dans le piège elle souffrirait encore plus.

Jean le fixait par intermittence, tous ses muscles tendus. Il lui attrapa délicatement le poignet gauche –elle eut un nouveau mouvement de recul– et lui administra le produit.

- « Tu verras Jean, ça va aller, je vais prendre soin de toi » poursuivit-il alors que le sédatif faisait son effet.

Lorsqu'elle sembla suffisamment apaisée, il s'apprêta à la porter :

- « Allez, viens-là, j…. »

Elle se raidit de nouveau, fermant les yeux, un flash lui revenant à l'esprit. Par le biais de leur lien à nouveau ouvert –bien qu'à sens unique, mais lui permettant de ressentir ses émotions– Scott sentit le brusque accès de terreur et comprit son erreur.

- « Je suis désolé Jean » fit-il « Je te promet à l'avenir de faire attention aux mots que je prononcerais, en espérant ne plus commettre d'erreur »

Elle lui jeta un autre regard, ses beaux yeux verts n'exprimant plus que peur et souffrance, avant de le baisser de nouveau.

- « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Jean, je t'aime trop pour ça » lui dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune mutante gémit de douleur et tenta de se dégager malgré sa faiblesse, mais Scott n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Il se releva et la porta jusqu'à la table d'auscultation, mais avant qu'il ne l'y dépose, Hank déclara :

- « Attends, nous allons en profiter pour la mettre dans une chambre de convalescence elle y sera mieux »

Scott acquiesça et vint à leur rencontre. Alors qu'il passait par le petit groupe d'élèves pour suivre Hank, il sentit Jean se tendre et se mettre à trembler.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers le lit et l'y déposa :

- « Voilà, doucement » fit-il avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture et de s'asseoir sur la chaise placée à côté du lit.

Jean continuait à lui adresser quelques regards hagards, ne le fixant que brièvement, semblant se trouver comme sur un nuage. Elle avait oublié à quel point un matelas pouvait être confortable surtout quand tout votre corps était douloureux, à quel point ne pas avoir froid était agréable.C'était trop beau pour être vrai, ils lui avaient déjà fait vivre des choses similaires en la droguant pour la ramener violemment à la réalité en riant de son désespoir. Si elle n'était pas droguée, alors ils la soignaient simplement pour l'utiliser. Ensuite, comment les autres l'avaient fait, après une semaine ou deux, tout recommencerait.

Voyant qu'elle avalait difficilement sa salive, Scott s'adressa à Hank qu'il savait se trouver toujours à la porte.

- « Je crois qu'elle a soif, est-ce qu'elle peut boire ? » s'enquit-il.

- « Bien sûr, je vais chercher un verre d'eau »

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et Scott quitta brièvement le chevet de Jean pour aller prendre la boisson. Lorsqu'il retourna auprès d'elle, il l'aida un peu à se redresser et lui fit boire quelques gorgées, qu'elle avala mécaniquement, avant de la rallonger sur le lit. De l'eau, elle en avait dans sa cellule, mais à la fin elle n'avait même plus la force de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain rudimentaire, encore plus les deux derniers jours avec ses fractures aux jambes, elle était restée à moitié inconsciente la plupart du temps tant la douleur était atroce ; à vrai dire, c'est à peine si elle se rappelait des derniers hommes qui étaient venus la violer alors qu'elle avait un os à vif, elle avait dû s'évanouir peu de temps après qu'ils aient commencés leurs affaires et aient comme à leur habitude éteint leurs cigarettes sur sa peau.

Si Scott n'avait pas su pour tous les viols qu'elle avait subi, nul doute qu'il l'aurait couverte de baisers et l'aurait longuement étreinte ; mais il devait se retenir, il se doutait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Il se contenta donc de rester auprès d'elle et voulut lui prendre la main ou lui caresser le visage, mais elle se dégagea de son contact aussi vivement que le sédatif le lui permettait.

- « Jean, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait… » lui souffla-t-il « Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je ne supporte pas l'idée que l'on ait pu te faire du mal, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir t'épargner ça… »

_« Jean » ils ne cessaient de l'appeler comme ça au lieu de « mutie », « chienne », « racaille », « red », « red-head » ou « rouquine ». Pourquoi ? Etait-ce son nom ? Ils lui faisaient peur, elle était si fatiguée, elle aimerait dormir, mais elle devait rester vigilante._

Elle ne réagit pas, quelques larmes continuaient à silencieusement s'écouler sur ses joues blêmes et tuméfiées.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, profitant que le sédatif fasse pleinement effet pour ne pas qu'elle s'affole de nouveau, Hank s'approcha pour replacer la perfusion au poignet de la jeune mutante:

- « Ça risque de te faire un peu mal » fit le Fauve d'une voix douce avant d'introduire le cathéter dans une veine, mais Jean ne cilla pas, elle avait endurée des douleurs tellement supérieures qu'elle n'avait même pas dû le sentir.

Il se retourna ensuite pour attraper un capteur qu'il plaça au bout d'un des doigts de l'adolescente, et alluma le monitoring. Puis il commença à mettre en place les barres de protections sur le côté du lit –pour éviter que ce qui s'était produit tout à l'heure n'arrive de nouveau– ce qui provoqua un autre sursaut de terreur de Jean qui se recula comme elle le pu et adopta une attitude d'autodéfense, se protégeant le visage de son bras valide. Scott était passé de l'autre côté du lit pour ne pas qu'elle ne chute, et le fait de se retrouver ainsi coincée, ne calma pas l'adolescente, bien au contraire. Baissant les yeux, Hank comprit immédiatement, il savait que les fractures de ses jambes, aux vues des hématomes, devaient avoir été causées par une barre de fer ou une batte de base-ball, et surtout qu'elle avait souvent été violemment battue. Refoulant ses émotions, le Fauve tenta de l'apaiser :

- « Non, Jean, ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te frapper, c'est pour te protéger, juste pour te protéger » lui dit-il avant de répéter à nouveau « n'ai pas peur Jean »

Mais elle ne se détendit pas, c'était trop pour elle et cela même si Hank avait enlevée sa main du métal. Scott de son côté était désemparé, il venait de faire la relation entre les deux et poussa un long soupir pour encaisser cette énième réalité, avant de placer rapidement les barres de l'autre côté du lit.

- « Scott, je pense qu'il faut que nous la laissions seule maintenant, je crois qu'elle ne se calmera pas et ne dormira pas tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un dans la pièce et cela même si le sédatif va de plus en plus l'y pousser » lui dit Hank.

- « Mais… »

- « Il a raison, Scott » appuya le Professeur.

- « Oui, je sais… »

Il dû à nouveau se retenir d'embrasser l'adolescente bien que tout son être voulait la sentir vivante contre lui.

- « Je t'aime Jean » lui souffla-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce à contrecœur.

_Cette voix, cette sensation qu'elle provoquait en elle lui évoquait de plus en plus quelque chose, mais rapidement le sommeil l'emporta._

* * *

A l'entrée de la chambre, les autres membres de l'Institut arboraient tous une mine défaite, Logan réconfortait une Ororo pleurant silencieusement, le Professeur avait le regard baissé, les élèves se sentaient impuissants face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir et ce qu'ils avaient appris. Tous se rendirent dans la salle commune plus ou moins silencieusement. C'est là que Scott laissa partir sa colère ; sans prévenir, il envoya un vase s'écraser sur le sol et s'écria avec rage et douleur :

- « Bandes de salops, j'aurais dû tous les tuer ! »

- « Scott… » tenta le Professeur.

Malicia, Kurt et Kitty avaient relevé la tête, ainsi Cyclope et Logan avaient bien dû tuer lors de la mission de sauvetage…même si cela aurait dû, cette confirmation ne les choqua pas.

- « Non, je suis désolé Professeur mais c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient ! Ils….mais enfin regardez ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! »

- « Ça nous révolte tous Scott ! » fit Logan ; mais l'adolescent poursuivit dans sa lancée.

- « Ils l'ont littéralement massacrée, ils l'ont marquée comme du bétail ; et, au rythme de deux ou trois par jour, ils ont dû la violer non pas **une** ou **deux** fois, mais une **cinquantaine** vous vous rendez compte ? une **cinquantaine** !» s'écria-t-il « Comment voulez-vous qu'elle s'en remette ? Vous avez vu son regard ? Elle a peur de nous et ne nous reconnaît pas non de dieu ! Elle a peur de nous, et elle a peur de moi… » termina-t-il d'une voix brisée en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

- « Nous le savons Scott, mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien y changer » appuya Tornade plus calmement, « Scott, il faut que tu tiennes, elle va avoir besoin de toi, même si pour le moment elle te rejette comme nous tous.»

- « Sa mémoire va lui revenir, elle va se rappeler de nous et de sa vie ici » ajouta le Fauve « elle n'a qu'une légère commotion cérébrale, pas de traumatisme crânien, il faut lui laisser le temps »

Charles reprit la parole :

- « Je comprends que tu puisses éprouver de la colère et de la rancœur Scott, ça montre à quel point tu l'aimes, et saches que je ne te juge pas pour ce que tu as fais » commença-t-il avant de s'adresser à tout le monde « Ces hommes ont posée la main sur Jean des pires manières que ce soit, il va maintenant falloir lui réapprendre à faire confiance, à accepter notre présence et les contacts, et cela va être long ; nous ne savons pas comment elle va évoluer et nous allons devoir être extrêmement prudents et patients envers elle. »

Tous acquiescèrent gravement.

- « On ne peut rien faire pour faire payer ces monstres ? » s'enquit Tabitha.

Logan hocha la tête.

- « Le gouvernement nierait leur existence, la plupart de ses membres sont contre nous »

- « Je vais en informer mes contacts » fit Charles « mais j'ai bien peur que Logan ait raison, du moins pour le moment, tant que les retombées de l'histoire sentinelle ne seront pas terminées »

- « Et si nous les traquions nous mêmes ! » fit Evan « Scott a raison c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent ! »

- « Nous ne sommes pas des assassins Evan » le reprit Ororo.

- « Mais Wolverine et Cyclope ont tué » fit remarquer Kitty.

- « C'était différent, ils y ont été poussés par leur rage, ce n'était pas prémédité » répondit le Professeur « Si nous poursuivions en toute connaissance de cause les survivants et ceux n'étant pas sur place lors du sauvetage, ça ferait de nous des criminels »

- « Mais si nous nous contentons de les remettre à la justice ? » s'enquit Malicia.

- « C'est ce que je vais faire, Malicia mais par le biais de contacts qui ne les perdrons pas de vue et les arrêterons le moment venu. Je vais devoir faire une liste d'identités en survolant l'esprit de Jean »

- « Bon courage » marmonna Logan.

* * *

c'est à vous de jouer pour lire la suite le plus vite possible : en envoyant des reviews :-p

Wen


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Persian pour son review, j'ai fini de poster en anglais depuis des mois, je laissais en plan pour la version française vu qu'il n'y avait pas de review mais soit, c'est repartis ;)

Read and review !

* * *

- « Quant à moi » fit Hank « J'ai pris des photos de l'état Jean à son arrivée, lesquels seront rajoutées aux résultats des examens dans un dossier pour que ça puisse servir à d'éventuels procès et je vais tenir un journal. Il y a également Kevin qui a aussi été enlevé »

Un brouhaha s'installa dans la salle, les élèves discutant entre eux. Le Professeur les ramena au calme :

- « Il se fait tard, allez vous couchez »

Seul Scott fut autorisé à rester.

* * *

Cyclope ne parvenait pas à dormir, pas plus que Logan qui de toutes manières ne dormait que très peu. Après avoir passées les premières heures à aller vérifier de temps en temps sans entrer dans la pièce si Jean allait bien, Scott cessa de le faire et s'allongea dans un des canapés où il finit par sommeiller comme les autres jusqu'à l'aube avant de se réveiller soudainement.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Ororo.

Il avait sentit quelque chose à travers le lien qu'il partageait avec Jean, elle était terrorisée, de brefs flashs d'images terribles apparurent dans son esprit et il comprit immédiatement.

- « Jean fait un cauchemar » répondit-il en se levant pour se rendre précipitamment dans la chambre.

Il devait la réveiller, elle était entrain de revivre quelque chose d'horrible, il le sentait. Il alluma la lumière et se rendit au chevet d'une Jean, remuante et gémissante dans son sommeil, dont il prit la main aussi tendrement qu'il le pu.

- « Jean, Jean ! réveille-toi, c'est un cauchemar »

La jeune mutante se réveilla d'un sursaut et, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle sentit des mains encadrant les siennes, paniqua et tenta de s'éloigner comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, mais Scott la retint par son avant-bras valide.

- « Jean, calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal »

Dans son regard, une lueur d'effroi et de douleur venait accompagner les tremblements et la soudaine accélération de son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire, elle continuait à lutter pour se libérer, mais toujours sans prononcer un seul mot.

- « Jean, tu peux lire en moi, souviens-toi de notre lien Jean » lui dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante « lis en moi, tu verras à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je serais incapable de te faire du mal »

_De quoi parlait-il ? Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle voulait qu'il la lâche…Soudain, elle ressentit quelque chose dans son esprit, une forme de connexion avec ce jeune homme, quelque chose de doux et d'agréable. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il était inquiet, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour…pour la rassurer ? Il l'aimait ?...Elle était partout dans son esprit, bien et souriante, amoureuse de lui…Oui, ça y est des souvenirs de lui lui revenaient…mais c'était un homme, c'était un homme, ils étaient cruels et violents, encore plus que les femmes…mais pas lui. Il était en colère, mais pas contre elle, non, contre eux, ceux qui l'avaient détruite._

Pendant un instant, Scott pensa qu'elle ne se calmerait pas, qu'il allait devoir à nouveau la laisser, mais Jean finit par légèrement se détendre et l'adolescent pu relâcher son emprise sans qu'elle n'en profite pour tenter de s'éloigner.

- « Personne ici ne te fera de mal Jean, nous allons tous te protéger, **_je_** vais te protéger » poursuivit-il d'une voix douce « Tu es en sécurité maintenant et saches que j'irais jusqu'à donner ma vie pour que plus personne ne s'en prenne à toi, et je l'aurais fait si ça avait pu t'épargner ça »

- « Scott » fit la voix de Hank.

Jean sursauta et recula de nouveau. Le monitoring témoigna de la nouvelle brusque accélération de son rythme cardiaque et, si la barre de protection du lit n'avait pas été relevée, elle serait vraisemblablement encore tombée sur le sol.

- « Shhhh, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Comprenant qu'il était la cause de ce soudain accès de terreur, le Fauve sortit de la vision de Jean, rassuré de voir qu'elle semblait tolérer la présence de Scott. Pour ne pas briser le charme, il s'arrangea pour que le Professeur fasse le messager par télépathie, laquelle voix ne tarda pas à résonner dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

_Scott, Hank a une dose de calmant pour Jean, il faudrait que tu la lui administres par la perfusion_

Scott acquiesça, il voyait bien que le simple fait de respirer faisait mal à Jean ; il lui souffla qu'il revenait tout de suite, et alla chercher le médicament qu'il injecta comme demandé, soulagé de voir que celui-ci sembla rapidement apaiser les douleurs qu'éprouvait la jeune mutante de toutes ses blessures physiques.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, son effet fut total, la voix de Charles se projeta de nouveau dans son esprit :

_Scott, Malicia va entrer, elle a quelque chose pour Jean_

Le leader des X-Men fut quelque peu surpris, mais ne le montra pas. Malicia entra doucement dans la pièce, Jean se tendit mais Scott parvint à l'apaiser par la voix, la jeune mutante étant de toutes manières assommée par le sédatif.

Malicia jeta un regard à Scott. Jean lui semblait défigurée, mais Hank leur avait dit que les hématomes allaient disparaître. Elle s'adressa d'une voix mal assurée à la télépathe :

- « Jean, nous…je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…on n'était pas très copines, mais…hier soir moi et les autres nous sommes réunis et nous t'avons fait ça… » déclara-t-elle en plaçant devant elle un cadre photo où avaient été rassemblés toutes sortes de clichés récupérés dans tout l'Institut et représentant Jean avec tous les élèves et professeurs de l'établissement, souriante, radieuse. Sur la glace, ils avaient indiqués le nom de chaque personne et quelques détails « Nous nous sommes dis que ça pourrait t'aider à te souvenir de nous, à te rappeler que nous sommes tes amis… et que nous sommes là pour toi… »

Jean posa brièvement son regard sur le cadre mais son visage demeura neutre de toute émotion, le sédatif l'avait placé dans un monde cotonneux où la douleur, ne serait-ce que celle d'ordre physique, semblait l'avoir laissé un peu tranquille. Elle était groggy, mais elle reconnue celui qui était à côté d'elle sur une photo, celui qui lui inspirait une relative confiance même si elle ne voyait pas ses yeux. Dessous il y avait marqué _« Scott Summers, ton meilleur ami et bien plus, celui que tu aimes et qui t'aime plus que tout au monde »_

A l'extérieur de la pièce, le Professeur Xavier sourit légèrement ; les événements semblaient avoir effacés les ressentiments de Malicia envers Jean. Il était fier que ses élèves aient eu une si bonne idée et réalisa qu'il était tellement préoccupé par la jeune télépathe la veille qu'il n'avait même pas senti que ses autres élèves ne dormaient pas.

* * *

Pendant le mois et demi qui suivit, l'état psychique de Jean ne s'améliora pas, elle semblait ne tolérer que Scott, bien que celui-ci l'effrayait également quand il apparaissait, mais elle finissait toujours par se calmer, même sans sédatif. Il s'avéra très rapidement qu'elle ne s'endormait pas sans calmant dû vraisemblablement aux nombreuses douleurs qu'elle devait ressentir et à la peur permanente qui la hantait. Elle souffrait beaucoup, mais ne se plaignait guère, comme si elle ne le ressentait pas, mais cela ne passait pas inaperçu avec le lien qu'elle partageait avec Scott. Elle refusait aussi de se nourrir, mais Hank trouva une méthode : en la faisant manger sous tranquillisant, sa résistance faiblissait et elle avalait par automatisme ce que Scott lui donnait.

C'est Ororo qui s'occupait de la laver, et cela seulement sous anesthésie générale sans laquelle jamais la jeune mutante ne se laisserait toucher ; Hank avait préféré que ça se fasse ainsi plutôt que de la laisser consciente, elle aurait pu penser qu'ils profitaient de sa vulnérabilité et aurait vécu ça comme de nouveaux viols. Les hématomes avaient virés au jaune/violet et finirent par doucement disparaître, Hank avait raison, elle avait retrouvé son beau visage, quelques fines cicatrices en plus, sa lumière en moins. Il avait effectué les chirurgies réparatrices nécessaires et effacé entre autre la marque « ADH ».de sa peau.

Tout geste brusque était banni, car il lui faisait immédiatement adopter une attitude d'auto- protection due à tous les coups qu'elle avait reçu. Elle ne parlait plus ; le Fauve n'avait pas trouvé de raison médicale, mais ils se doutaient tous que c'était dû à son traumatisme, Jean reparlerait peut-être lorsqu'elle serait prête, même si ce blocage devait maintenant plus être inconscient que simplement lié à sa volonté. A vrai dire, elle ne communiquait d'aucune manière et restait le plus souvent comme dans un autre monde, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans répondre aux encouragements de Scott pour qu'elle le regarde ou lui parle. Mais s'il bougeait, elle sortait de sa léthargie en sursaut. Dans ces moments là Jean n'était pas aussi léthargique que lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvée, mais elle n'était pas pour autant très réceptive, ce n'est qu'à partir de la cinquième semaine qu'elle commença à un peu plus porter attention à Scott.

En fait, ces six premières semaines, la durée de sa séquestration, Jean avait vu le temps s'écouler rapidement et par intermittence, ne sortant de son sommeil médicamenteux que pour quelques heures par jour.

* * *

Les vacances étant terminées, les élèves avaient dû retourner au lycée depuis une semaine. Même si Scott avait du mal à devoir passer la journée loin de Jean alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il savait que le Professeur avait raison, s'ils manquaient l'école trop longtemps, le principal Kelly n'allait pas se gêner pour les renvoyer et n'écouterait vraisemblablement pas leurs raisons. L'absence de Jean était officiellement dû à son état de santé, même si l'enlèvement était connu de tous, les membres de l'Institut ayant fait des recherches. Jean ne retournerait pas au lycée, c'était une évidence. Quelque chose soulageait Scott : Hank lui avait dit que Jean dormait quasiment durant toute son absence grâce aux sédatifs.

Le cours de maths venait de toucher à sa fin, c'était le dernier cours de la journée et Scott s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque…

- « Scott, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? » s'enquit le professeur Malcom, un des rares à ne pas avoir changé de comportement depuis que leurs identités de mutants avait été révélées.

- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps monsieur » répondit-il

- « Je n'en ai que pour une minute. Tes résultats restent médiocres ces derniers temps, quelque chose te tracasse ? »

- « Jean » répondit-il.

- « Oh…oui, suis-je bête » se réprimanda-t-il « Je sais qu'elle a été retrouvée il y a plus d'un mois et je pensais que tout allait mieux, mais j'ai appris qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, comment va-t-elle ? que lui est-il arrivé durant cet enlèvement ? »

- « Des choses innommables, elle est toujours en convalescence ne serait-ce que physiquement…» se contenta de répondre Scott. « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de 'Amis De l'Humanité' ? »

- « Non »

- « Si un jour c'est le cas, sachez que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une organisation nazis qui prend pour cible les mutants »

Le professeur Malcom savait que Scott était réservé, en particulier en tant que mutant, et ne demanda pas de précision.

- « Je comprends mieux…Tu lui transmettras mes vœux de bon rétablissement ? ».

- « Je ne pense pas qu'elle se souvienne de vous monsieur, elle se souvient à peine de nous, et…enfin ce n'est plus la Jean que vous avez eu comme élève » répondit-il.

Le professeur n'imaginait pas que ce soit aussi sérieux.

- « Je suis sincèrement désolé d'entendre ça Scott. Si tu as des problèmes avec d'autres matières, je raisonnerais les professeurs. Tu peux y aller »

- « Merci professeur Malcom » fit Scott avant de sortir.

L'esprit occupé par Jean, Scott se rendit à son casier pour y ranger ses affaires. Il y regarda un instant une photo de Jean souriante et lumineuse placée à l'intérieur, tellement différente d'aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il vit qu'il avait un visiteur…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alvers ? » demanda Cyclope d'une voix sèche.

* * *

à suivre


	7. Chapter 7

pour Wilya qui a demandé la suite

* * *

- « Eh oh, doucement, je viens en paix » fit Avalanche en levant les mains « J'ai appris pour Jean, je veux dire, en détails…»

- « Je vois que radio-Kitty a de nouveau cours » remarqua Scott en pensant à la propension à parler de la jeune mutante.

Lance ne releva pas et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, à la plus grande surprise de Scott ; à vrai dire, Avalanche n'arborait pas la mine fière et arrogante qu'il affichait habituellement :

- « C'est vraiment moche ce qu'il lui est arrivée » dit-il avec sincérité.

- « Oui, mais c'est une X-Men, j'aurais plutôt pensé que ça te ferait plaisir »

- « Attends Summers, nous ne sommes pas dans le même camps ok, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on se réjouisse d'atrocités pareilles, c'est une X-Men, mais c'est une mutante avant tout »

Scott ne répondit pas, il avait tendance à être sur les nerfs, il le savait. Alvers l'observa quelques instants avant de dire :

- « Bon, j'espère qu'elle finira par s'en remettre et que les membres de cette organisation rôtiront en enfer » fit-il avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le reste de sa bande.

- « Ouais, moi aussi… » murmura-t-il.

-------------------------

Jean se réveilla en sursaut, mit quelques instants à se situer, avant de repérer Hank. En l'entendant bouger, la jeune mutante ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre peur, le Fauve se retourna:

- « Je sors Jean, je sors » déclara-t-il immédiatement en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

La jeune télépathe, se retrouvant à nouveau seule, s'apaisa peu à peu, mais semblait comme désemparée.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Scott alors qu'il revenait tout juste du lycée et s'apprêtait à aller voir Jean.

- « Elle vient de se réveiller, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle te cherche… »

- « Tu crois ? Peut-être que la mémoire lui est revenue ?»

- « C'est possible »

Il allait entrer dans la pièce mais Hank le retint :

- « Je voulais juste te dire que je lui ai fait passer des radios tout à l'heure, ses fractures aux jambes sont re-soudées, je lui ai retirée les attelles, mais lui en ai laissée une d'immobilisation à sa jambe droite qui a encore besoin de deux semaines de plus à cause de la double fracture ouverte. Il va maintenant falloir la faire travailler et la faire marcher ; elle pourra prendre appui sur l'attelle sans que ce ne soit douloureux »

- « La faire travailler ? »

- « Ses muscles ont perdu l'habitude de la porter, il va lui falloir de la rééducation et donc faire travailler ses jambes par des flexions extensions entre autres »

- « Je doute qu'elle se laisse faire, je ne veux pas briser le peu de confiance qu'elle a reposé sur moi…» fit Scott

Le Fauve réfléchit et répondit :

- « Tu as raison, nous allons nous y prendre autrement : Tornade et moi la ferons travailler sous sédatif, toi tu la feras marcher » répondit-il «Allez file la voir »

Scott s'introduisit dans la pièce, laissant Hank repartir pour son labo.

Lorsque Jean le vit entrer, elle se tendit momentanément mais ne s'affola pas. Comme d'habitude, Scott vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prit la main :

- « Hey, comment tu te sens ? Tu m'as manquée tu sais ? tu me manques toujours quand je ne suis pas près de toi » lui dit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux, comme elle le lui laissait faire depuis plusieurs jours.

A sa grande surprise, Jean serra légèrement sa main pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire apparaître un grand sourire sur le visage de Scott. La mutante ne réagit pas vraiment, continuant à lever les yeux vers lui de temps en temps, bien que d'un regard moins fuyant qu'auparavant, la respiration calme.

- « Tu sais ce que Hank vient de m'apprendre ? » s'enquit-il afin de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le geste pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise « Tes jambes sont guéries, il va maintenant falloir que tu marches, on fera ça dans quelques jours ok ? »

Jean fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui lança un regard non rassuré.

- « Tu ne parviens toujours pas à parler hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais et je resterais avec toi. Tu n'auras rien à craindre, je te protégerais, bien qu'aucun danger ne te guette dans cet Institut »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la jeune mutante se tendit sensiblement.

- « Calme-toi, je suis là Jean » lui dit-il d'une voix douce avant que celle de Wolverine ne se fasse entendre.

- « Scott, je peux te parler une minute ? » s'enquit-il.

- « Bien sûr »

Il se leva dans l'intention de sortir un instant, mais Jean ne lui lâcha pas la main.

- « Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jean ? Tu veux que je reste c'est ça ? » s'enquit-il, ravi de la deuxième réaction positive de l'adolescente.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, répondant ainsi pour la première fois à une question.

- « Logan ? est-ce que ça peut attendre ? » s'enquit-il, sachant que lui aussi avait été témoin de la scène.

- « Oui, bien sûr » répondit celui-ci avec un rare sourire.

-------------------------

Les laissant seuls, Logan descendit dans la cuisine où il retrouva Ororo entrain de cuisiner un plat pour Jean tout en discutant avec le Professeur Xavier.

- « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer » fit-il en allant se chercher une bière.

- « Alors dans ce cas là dis-le nous » demanda Ororo.

- « J'ai voulu demander quelque chose à Scott, et Jean ne l'a pas laissé sortir de la chambre, elle l'a retenu par la main et a même acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête quand il lui a demandé si elle voulait qu'il reste »

Les deux professeurs sourirent :

- « C'est un excellent signe ça » fit la sorcière du temps « elle reste muette mais recommence à communiquer »

- « Oui, il semblerait que Jean replace sa confiance en Scott et cela même s'il s'agit d'un homme, apparemment, elle retrouve la mémoire selon Hank » approuva le Professeur Xavier « En fait je crois qu'elle se souvient de Scott depuis longtemps, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé approcher. Elle persiste à nous craindre, mais je pense, qu'une fois qu'elle sera de nouveau parfaitement à l'aise avec lui, il devrait pouvoir servir de médiateur pour qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau à nous »

Tornade resta pensive avant de déclarer d'une voix peinée en secouant doucement la tête :

- « Je…je ne parviens même pas à imaginer ce qu'elle a dû endurer, elle est vraiment couverte de marques vous savez ? Enfin, Hank a retirés les points de sutures et les hématomes ont disparus durant les deux premières semaines, mais les nombreuses cicatrices sont restées et ça ne l'aidera pas à oublier…de toutes manières elle ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir… » commença-t-elle « J'ai parfois du mal à accepter le fait que ceux par qui nous essayons d'être admis peuvent êtres capables de faire ça à une adolescente de dix-huit ans…elle est si jeune, ils l'ont complètement brisée, ils l'ont littéralement détruite…»

- « Ceux qui ont fait ça étaient des fanatiques Ororo » fit le Professeur « Des humains ont déjà commis de telles atrocités envers d'autres humains, et cela à n'importe quel siècle. Crois-moi, je suis aussi horrifié que toi et je comprends que Scott et Logan aient pu tuer après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, je n'approuve pas, mais je pense que je n'aurais pas pu me contrôler non plus. Quand, le jour même où Jean a reprit conscience, Scott a dit que Jean avait dû être violée une cinquantaine de fois, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui avouer que selon l'opinion de Hank, il s'agirait plutôt du double…. Mais si nous cherchions à obtenir la suprématie des mutants –comme le veut Magnéto– et par là-même jugions notre genre supérieur à un autre, nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que ces soi-disant 'Amis de l'Humanité' »

Tornade hocha la tête.

- « Je le sais, je suis désolée, c'est juste que… »

- « Je comprends Ororo, et le fait que tu aies exprimé tes doutes laisse à penser que les élèves peuvent ressentir la même chose, nous allons organiser un petit conseil pour en parler »

- « Bien, je…je vais aller porter le plat à Scott » fit Tornade, semblant secouée.

Logan posa une main sur son épaule et déclara :

- « Laisse, je m'en charge, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu »

Tornade le remercia et le laissa repartir vers la chambre de convalescence de Jean.

-------------------------

Une semaine plus tard, lorsque Scott revint du lycée, il se rendit comme d'habitude immédiatement auprès de Jean et lui parla quelques minutes avant de déclarer :

- « Tu te souviens de ce qui était prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Il faut que tu marches Jean »

Elle ne sembla guère enthousiasmée par la nouvelle.

- « Huh huh, pas d'échappatoire possible, le Docteur Mc Coy a insisté, tu dois le faire le plus vite possible maintenant que Tornade et lui t'ont un peu fait travailler » fit-il en lui offrant un sourire rassurant « Alors, pour commencer il va falloir que tu t'assois sur le bord du lit »

Jean lui adressa un regard incertain, mais finit par obtempérer. Sous sédatif, Tornade lui avait passé un pull et un pantalon sur lequel avait été placée l'attelle d'immobilisation pour sa jambe droite.

Scott lui laissa prendre son temps, sans la brusquer, et s'assit à ses côtés :

- « N'oublie pas, je reste avec toi, je vais t'aider, tu n'as rien à craindre » commença-t-il « Tu peux mettre ton bras autour de mes épaules pour t'appuyer, tu es immobilisée depuis un mois et demi et tu as perdu un peu de tonicité musculaire. Est-ce….Est-ce que je peux passer le mien autour de ta taille pour te soutenir ? » s'enquit-il soucieux de ne rien faire qui la mette mal à l'aise.

La jeune mutante réfléchit puis acquiesça mais, lorsqu'elle sentit son bras, elle ne pu empêcher son corps de réagir et de se tendre. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- « Ce n'était pas une bonne idée » fit Scott d'une voix désolée en commençant à retirer son bras, mais elle le retint et le replaça autour de sa taille « Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te faire peur Jean, ça ira ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle poussa un long soupir et acquiesça. Fin prêts Scott la fit glisser du lit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur leurs pieds. Jean s'appuya fortement sur lui, il avait raison, elle avait les jambes en coton.

- « C'est un bon début » commenta Scott en lui souriant « Si tu sens que tu ne vas pas bien, tu me le fais savoir ok ? Bon maintenant, tu dois faire un pas » l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle avança sa jambe droite en grimaçant légèrement même si l'attelle la supportait facilement.

- « C'est bien, je sais que c'est dur. Continue, l'autre jambe maintenant »

Elle essaya, mais se serait écroulée si Scott ne l'avait pas retenue.

- « Ça va aller, je te tiens, on recommence »

Il commença à l'aider à marcher doucement, la soutenant par la taille.

-------------------------

Pendant deux semaines, ils firent des exercices de ce type quotidiennement tandis que Tornade et Hank la faisaient travailler de leur côté ; puis, Scott sentit qu'elle était prête pour une plus longue distance.

- « Nous allons aller dans la salle commune d'à côté, il n'y a personne, ne t'inquiète pas »

Jean avait encore quelques difficultés à marcher, surtout que Hank avait désormais retirée son attelle d'immobilisation, et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait n'était pas pour l'aider, mais Scott était là et sa présence l'apaisait. Il la laissa aller à son rythme et ils parcoururent ainsi la vingtaine de mètres séparant les deux pièces.

Une toute petite distance diraient certains, certes, mais pour Jean c'était un grand pas et ce soudain exercice ajouté aux émotions la fatiguèrent rapidement. Scott le remarqua et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un des canapés pour qu'elle se repose. A peine quelques secondes après qu'ils se soient installés, il sentit un frisson traverser le corps de l'adolescente et, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la présence de son bras qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer, voulut le dégager, mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il l'enlève, qu'elle avait simplement un peu froid. Scott attrapa le plaid posé à ses côtés et l'en recouvrit.

- « Ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, elle n'était pas tranquille, mais ça ne venait pas de lui, non elle se souvenait de lui, elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité avec lui, encore plus lorsqu'il avait son bras autour de sa taille ; sa présence suffisait à l'apaiser, elle sentait par leur lien tout son amour et son désir de la mettre à l'aise et de l'aider.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, afin d'éviter que d'autres élèves ne débarquant dans la pièce n'affolent Jean alors que jusqu'à présent tout s'était bien passé, Scott aida la jeune mutante à se relever de nouveau et ils firent le chemin inverse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête et que…

… _non…_ fit une voix familière, bien que brisée et hésitante, dans l'esprit de Scott … _ma chambre…pas ici… ma chambre… _

Avant même que l'adolescent puisse se remettre de sa surprise et répondre, Hank apparut dans le couloir et Jean sursauta, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit un tremblement l'envahir et descendre en elle, son sang se glaça et elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre Scott, ses jambes se dérobant sous son poids.

- « Je suis là Jean, ne t'inquiète pas » lui souffla-t-il en la soutenant.

Hank s'était arrêté, il sourit légèrement en voyant la proximité que la télépathe semblait accorder de nouveau à Scott, c'était une bonne chose.

- « Ne la voyant plus dans la chambre de convalescence et sachant que tu étais rentré du lycée, j'ai pensé que tu devais la faire marcher » fit-il d'une voix calme « Ça se passe bien ? »

- « Il va lui falloir encore un peu de rééducation, mais elle se débrouille bien » répondit Scott, en posant un regard sur elle, avant de changer de sujet : « Dis-moi Hank, elle ne veut plus rester en bas et voudrait retourner dans sa chambre, c'est possible ? »

Le Fauve parut étonné.

- « Jean, tu as parlé ? » demanda-t-il à l'adolescente, ne voulant pas faire comme si elle n'était pas là simplement parce qu'elle restait muette, et surtout évitant de la surnommer '_Red_' ou '_Redhead_' _ou 'rouquinne'_ ce qu'elle ne supportait plus (comme Logan et Scott l'avait supposé d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, ses tortionnaires devaient l'appeler ainsi).

- « Non, elle me l'a fait savoir par notre lien » répondit Scott pour elle ; c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait depuis son retour, la première fois qu'elle communiquait presque '_verbalement'_.

Jean avait lovée sa tête dans son cou et tentait de calmer les réactions de son corps et la recrudescence de ses peurs. Le Fauve avait beau ne pas avoir une apparence humaine, il n'en effrayait pas moins la jeune mutante ; elle le reconnaissait maintenant, comme les autres, elle savait qu'ils étaient ses amis, mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester tranquille en leur présence, seul Scott n'éveillait presque plus ces peurs désormais ancrées en elle.

- « Je ne vois aucune raison de m'opposer à ce qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre, au contraire, y retrouver ses repères pourra peut-être l'aider » répondit Hank « Je préviendrais les autres pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. »

Scott acquiesça et le remercia. Voyant que Jean ne tenait plus bien sur ses jambes, il la prévint, et la prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescente, Scott la porta jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa.

- « Rien n'a changé ici tu vois ? Je venais souvent quand…quand tu avais disparue, j'avais l'impression de te sentir à nouveau près de moi » dit-il avant d'enchaîner directement sur autre chose afin de ne pas trop s'attarder sur l'évocation de sa disparition « Tu veux que je t'emmène quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? »

Elle secoua la tête, laquelle reposait sur son oreiller, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls. Scott la recouvrit d'une couverture et resta auprès d'elle, même lorsqu'elle se fut endormie, sachant que sans sédatif, son sommeil ne serait pas très long et vraisemblablement pas tranquille ; à vrai dire, tout le monde était maintenant habitué à l'entendre se réveiller en hurlant en pleine nuit.

review !


	8. Chapter 8

Encore dédicassé à Wilya ;-)

read and review!

* * *

Durant les deux bonnes semaines qui suivirent, Scott se montra particulièrement patient pour la faire sortir de sa chambre et commencer par l'emmener dans d'autres lieux de l'Institut. Ensuite, tout en étant prévenue, quelques élèves venaient sans faire attention à elle pour ne pas la stresser. Ces expériences, tournèrent souvent court, allant parfois jusqu'à lui faire perdre conscience, mais elle finit par s'y faire, Scott était là et la rassurait. Il l'accompagna ensuite dans des pièces déjà occupées ; et pour finir, il corsa les choses en la convainquant de venir le rejoindre dans différents lieux de l'Institut tout en lui laissant faire le trajet seule. Se fut difficile, pour elle comme pour lui qui sentait sa peur à travers leur lien, mais il le fallait.

----------------------------------------------

Une semaine plus tard, fin Avril, Jean était capable d'évoluer dans l'Institut seule et cela même en l'absence de Scott. Néanmoins elle restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre où elle avait tendance à passer des heures à se laver de manière compulsive, mais personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher ; cela dit, contrairement à la Jean d'avant, elle ne prenait plus guère d'importance à son apparence. Elle demeurait muette et extrêmement craintive vis à vis des autres, mais acceptait qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce qu'elle à partir du moment où ils ne l'approchaient pas et qu'il n'y avait aucune odeur de tabac ou d'alcool. Logan, étant le seul à fumer ou à boire, entamait son quatrième mois d'abstinence sans problèmes, les cigares ou l'alcool n'ayant toujours été pour lui qu'un plaisir, sa mutation le protégeant de toute dépendance ; Jean avait donc réussi sans le savoir là où le Professeur Xavier avait échoué.

Amara et Tabitha se trouvaient dans le salon ; aujourd'hui, elles avaient fini les cours plus tôt et s'étaient installées devant la télé. Le reportage sur un volcan venant d'entrer en éruption que Magma voulait regarder sur LCI ne devant passer que dans 30 minutes, elles avaient laissé le poste en sourdine en attendant. Elles ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qui passait à l'écran, préférant discuter, et firent un bond d'un mètre quand Jean, se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'elles, laissa tomber le cadre photo qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes.

**Lui**…_non…ce n'était pas possible… c'était l'un d'entre eux …elle ne le supporterait pas…elle ne le supporterait pas…_

- « Jean ? » s'enquirent les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient tournées vers elle et la voyaient comme figée, blanche comme un linge.

- « …non….non…non…non… » articula la jeune mutante, surprenant par là-même Magma et Boom-Boom qui l'entendaient parler pour la première fois depuis son retour ; mais d'une voix brisée et apeurée, tout le contraire de celle qu'elles lui connaissaient.

La télépathe semblait terrifiée ; elle s'était mise à reculer en tremblant, le regard rivé sur l'écran de télé où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, barbu, le crâne chauve, résistait aux policiers l'embarquant et semblait s'adresser à la journaliste et au caméraman le filmant. Tabitha ne chercha pas plus loin et éteignit le poste, déjà, Ororo et Logan venaient d'apparaître.

- « Jean ? Calme-toi, ça va aller »

Mais elle ne se calmait pas, bien au contraire. Elle sembla soudainement remarquer leur présence et ce ne fut pas pour l'apaiser. Elle arborait un regard terrifié, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était comme retournée dans cette cellule froide et humide et que chacun d'entre eux avait pris l'apparence d'un de ses bourreaux, qu'elle venait de sombrer dans un véritable cauchemar éveillé. Ses barrages mentaux se brisèrent et ses pensées furent projetées dans leurs esprits.

_/…non…non…pas ça…non…laissez-moi… /_

Arrivée dos à un mur et ne pouvant plus reculer, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol ; le visage ravagé par les larmes, le corps secoué de tremblements nerveux, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Des objets se mirent à trembler dans la pièce.

Ne pouvant la laisser là sans rien faire, Ororo s'approcha d'elle en lui parlant doucement et tenta de poser une de ses mains sur ses cheveux ; mais Jean se débattit violemment et Ororo fut repoussée par une force invisible, Logan la rattrapa alors que les pensées de Jean continuaient à être projetées :

_/ Non… !…non…je vous en prie… …laissez-moi mourir…mais ne me touchez plus…non…/_ balbutiait-elle dans son affolement, se mettant à se balancer comme le ferait un enfant tentant de se rassurer. _/…pitié … ne m'approchez pas… je n'en peux plus …je vous en prie…/_

Devant tant de détresse, les paroles de la mutante en plus, les X-Men présents n'en menaient pas large.

- « Cyke doit-être entrain de rentrer de l'école avec Malicia, Kitty et Kurt, on n'a pas le choix, il faut attendre qu'il soit là. Elle ne nous laissera pas l'approcher et si on essaye malgré tout on ne va faire que l'affoler un peu plus, de plus les barrages mentaux de Charles semblent avoir cédés elle pourrait grièvement blesser quelqu'un »

Quelques objets furent projetés dans la pièce, confirmant les propos de Logan. Tornade acquiesça, une larme s'était frayée un chemin sur une de ses joues ; elle gardait son regard sur Jean, se sentant impuissante.

_/…non…ne me touchez plus…je vous en prie…je vous en prie…/_

- « Il arrive ! » fit Amara en voyant par une des fenêtres le coupé rouge s'engager dans le parc de l'Institut à vive allure.

- « Vas le chercher, dépêches-toi ! » lui demanda Ororo d'une voix bouleversée.

Amara n'avait pas attendu qu'on le lui demande et courait déjà vers le hall d'entrée, où elle n'eut plus qu'à attendre que la voiture s'arrête :

- « Scott ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit-il, il savait que Jean n'allait pas bien, il le sentait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'Institut.

- « C'est Jean, elle est complètement terrorisée ! »

- « Où est-elle ? »

- « Dans le salon ! »

- « Kurt, tu peux me téléporter dans la cuisine ? » demanda Cyclope ne voulant pas apparaître soudainement dans la pièce où se trouvait son amie.

- « Tout de suite ! »

En une fraction de seconde, il était dans l'Institut et se rendait dans la salon, où il vit Jean, tremblante, recroquevillée dans un coin, projetant inconsciemment des images par leur lien, laissant comprendre à Scott l'ampleur de sa terreur.

- « Jean »

Au son de sa voix, la mutante se redressa légèrement et, dès qu'il fut près d'elle, se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes.

/_Scott…sors-moi de là…les laisse pas m'approcher…les laisse pas…/_

L'adolescent la serra fort contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre derrière sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux.

- « Jamais Jean, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité, tu n'es pas de retour là-bas, ils ne sont pas là » lui dit-il doucement, déposant des baisers sur son front et dans ses cheveux. « Je suis là, je suis là, tout va bien maintenant, n'ais pas peur Jean, n'ais pas peur… »

Au bout de quelques instants, il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit, Jean sur ses genoux, le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou, sanglotante. Par leur lien il ressentait toute la détresse qui l'enfermait dans ses filets et cela lui faisait mal, il aimerait tellement pouvoir la libérer, faire en sorte que rien ne se soit passé, mais c'était impossible. Il la berça doucement, lui parlant toujours avec la même tendresse et la même patience dans la voix :

- « Je suis là maintenant Jean, ça va aller, calmes-toi, tu ne risques rien ici, tu n'y as que des gens qui tiennent à toi et qui ne te feraient jamais de mal »

Cinq minutes suffirent à Scott pour aider Jean à se détendre et la faire sortir de son cauchemar éveillé, cinq autres pour qu'elle finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement nerveux dans ses bras, le corps secoué de légers sursauts par moment, vestiges de sa terreur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse au petit groupe qui était resté dans la pièce.

- « Je crois que c'est à cause du journal télé » fit Tabitha tandis que, derrière elle, Magma rallumait le poste en coupant le son. « Amara et moi on discutait et tout à coup Jean a fait tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et elle…elle a brièvement parlé »

- « Oui, il lui arrive de parler quand elle fait des cauchemars » confirma Scott, expérimentant parfois ça, lorsqu'il devait aller la réveiller.

- « Elle a juste prononcé 'non' à plusieurs reprises, le reste elle nous l'a projeté, inconsciemment je pense. Voilà ce qu'elle a vu, ils rediffusent les nouvelles » fit remarquer Amara.

- « Met les sous-titres » demanda Logan alors que Kitty, Kurt et Malicia les rejoignaient.

Le même type que tout à l'heure passa à la télé, les commentaires de la journaliste apparurent en bas de l'écran :

- '_Cet homme est soupçonné de viol avec violence de plusieurs femmes ; mais comme vous pouvez le voir, celui-ci est loin de nier les faits et les revendique même, c'est plutôt effrayant'_

La caméra montra la scène où les policiers tentaient d'embarquer le type :

- '_Ouais, je me les suis faites, je les ais baisées, et alors ? ce ne sont que des chiennes, des mutantes, c'est tout ce qu'elles méritaient ! Croyez-moi, nous, **les amis de l'humanité**, nous allons vous débarrasser de cette racaille, n'oubliez pas ce nom ! **les amis de l'humanité** !'_

Les policiers semblèrent perdre patience :

- '_La ferme et rentre là-dedans !' _

La journaliste reprit la parole :

- '_Sommes-nous à l'aube de la levée d'un nouveau genre de Gestapo ? ces **amis de l'humanité **existent-ils vraiment ? Et si les mutants sont le fruit d'une dégénérescence du code génétique humain, méritent-ils, malgré tout, de tels traitements ? Cet homme a également violé une humaine, sera-t-il jugé plus sévèrement pour ce crime que pour les autres viols commis sur des mutantes ? C'est ce…'_

- « Eteint ça » demanda Ororo, écœurée.

Amara appuya sur la télécommande et fit d'une voix peu assurée :

- « Maintenant, on sait pourquoi elle a eu si peur… »

- « Ouais, » souffla Scott d'une voix amère alors que Jean se lovait un peu plus contre lui dans son sommeil « malheureusement, ce devait être loin d'être le seul… »

Les autres acquiescèrent tristement.

- « Combien de ces monstres sont encore en liberté ? » s'enquit Malicia d'une voix écoeurée.

- « En fouillant sa mémoire comme c'était prévu −ce qui n'a pas été une partie de plaisir−, le Professeur a identifiée pas mal des membres qui n'étaient pas présents le jour où nous avons ramenée Jeannie. Il a fait des recherches et confiés les dossiers à ses contacts, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il refuse que nous nous salissions plus les mains. » répondit Logan.

- « Alors c'est grâce à ça que ce salaud a été arrêté ? » demanda Tabitha.

- « Boom Boom, essaye de ne pas employer un tel langage s'il te plait » fit Tornade même si elle était d'accord avec elle.

- « Ouais c'est possible, ou alors c'est une grande coïncidence » répondit Logan.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, tous regardant tristement Jean. .

- « Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais tout à l'heure je l'ai entendu te dire de la sortir de là et ça n'a pas eu l'air de te surprendre, tu as même semblé trouver les mots justes… » fit Ororo en s'adressant à Scott.

- « En entrant dans la pièce, elle m'a projeté quelques images à travers notre lien, mais elle ne l'a pas utilisé pour communiquer ; j'ai compris qu'elle vivait un véritable cauchemar éveillé » expliqua Scott « La vision de cette ordure l'avait tellement terrorisée qu'elle avait le sentiment d'être retournée dans la cellule où elle a été enfermée durant ces 6 semaines ; c'est pour ça que vous ne risquiez pas de l'approcher, encore moins que d'habitude, elle ne vous voyait plus tels que vous êtes »

- « Et toi elle t'a tout de suite reconnu » fit Logan « C'est bien qu'elle se sente à nouveau en sécurité avec toi, je ne sais pas comment nous ferions sinon »

Scott acquiesça silencieusement, continuant à caresser les cheveux de Jean sans même s'en rendre compte.

- « Elle…elle te parle beaucoup à travers votre lien ? » s'enquit Kitty.

Cyclope hocha la tête.

- « Non, très peu, juste le strict nécessaire, rien de plus »

Personne d'autre ne lui posa de question.

* * *

à suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Toujourspour Wilya mais les autres ne sont pas privés de reviews pour autant lol

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, le Professeur Xavier dû commencer à retirer les boucliers mentaux retenant les pouvoirs de Jean à cause des puissants maux de tête qui l'affectaient et des évanouissements qui pouvaient aussi y être liés même s'ils ne survinrent qu'à des moments de stress intense. Selon Charles, ses pouvoirs étaient maintenant bien trop développés pour rester bloqués ainsi plus longtemps sans conséquences ; cela dit, il faisait confiance à Jean et savait qu'elle gérerait leur retour qu'il allait organiser de manière progressive.

----------------------------------------------

En rentrant du lycée vers 14 heures grâce à l'absence imprévue de professeurs, Scott ne trouva pas Jean dans sa chambre et parcourut l'Institut à sa recherche. Il essaya de l'appeler par leur lien mais elle ne répondit pas, alors il s'en servit pour savoir s'il s'approchait ou s'éloignait du lieu où elle se trouvait. Se fut en passant devant une des salles de bain commune, d'où retentissait du bruit, qu'il ressentit le plus fort sa présence.

Il poussa la porte restée entrouverte et vit Jean, penchée au-dessus d'une cuvette des toilettes, vomissant.

- « C'est moi Jean, ok ? » la prévint-il afin qu'elle ne s'affole pas lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide et tiède mais ne s'y attarda pas. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut finit, se fut essuyée la bouche d'un torchon, et qu'il la tourna vers lui, qu'il remarqua que son bras était couvert de sang.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il vit immédiatement l'importante tache rouge recouvrant le devant de son tee-shirt. Il commença à le soulever –elle se tendit, mais il l'apaisa– et pu voir qu'elle s'était fait plusieurs profondes entailles sur la surface de son ventre. En un regard autour de la pièce, il repéra le couteau et les traces rouges sur le sol qu'il n'avait pas vu en arrivant. Seulement quelques instants s'étaient écoulés entre le moment où il avait remarqué le sang et celui où Jean eut un malaise et s'appuya contre lui.

- « Oh c'est pas vrai » souffla-t-il en quittant sa veste qu'il plaça contre les plaies en guise de compresse avant de la prendre dans ses bras « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Il sortit à pas pressés et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça Jean ? » s'enquit-il en baissant ses yeux vers elle, elle pleurait silencieusement, ses paupières mi-closes.

Ce fut par leur lien qu'elle lui répondit alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur:

…_je…je sens encore leurs odeurs…je sens encore leurs horribles mains se poser sur moi…je vois encore leurs regards…je les entends encore souffler, rire et me dire ces choses…j'entends encore leurs râles…je sens encore le goût de…de…_ sa voix mentale trembla et se brisa, tandis que le cœur de Scott se serrait …_ils m'ont salie…ils m'ont remplie de souillure…_… _et cette saleté ne_…_veut pas…pas partir …_… _il faut que je la_…_fasse… sortir …_…

- « Ne t'arrête pas de me parler Jean, continue » lui fit-il en voyant qu'elle semblait perdre conscience, mais c'était déjà trop tard. « Oh non, je vous en pries… »

Dès que les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, il se précipita à l'extérieur et appela Hank en passant devant le labo, ne s'arrêtant pas, poursuivant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit le Fauve en mettant des gants alors que Cyclope posait Jean sur la table d'auscultation.

- « Je l'ai retrouvée dans une des salles de bain commune en train de vomir et après j'ai vu qu'elle s'était automutilée le ventre, elle a perdu conscience dans l'ascenseur » répondit Scott d'une voix anxieuse, caressant les cheveux de l'adolescente d'une main.

- « Bon, voyons ça ; je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu restes là Scott, parce que si elle se réveille et que tu n'y es pas elle va s'affoler » fit-il en retirant la veste de Scott avant de couper le tee-shirt imbibé de sang.

Il utilisa des compresses propres pour les passer sur son ventre et essayer d'y voir plus clair, et déclara :

- « Ce n'est pas bien grave, ça saigne beaucoup mais la plupart des coupures n'auront même pas besoin de points de sutures et elle ne lui laisseront pas plus de cicatrices qu'elle n'en a déjà » dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

- « Elle va s'en sortir alors ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr Scott, ne t'inquiète pas »

Cyclope poussa un soupir et déposa un baiser sur le front de Jean, tandis que le Fauve se retournait pour attraper de quoi faire les sutures et les pansements.

- « Elle t'a dis pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? »

- « Oui, par notre lien, entre autres choses… » Scott avait été secoué par la force des émotions que Jean lui avait exprimé « elle se sent sale, elle m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient souillée et qu'elle devait faire sortir la saleté. »

- « Hum hum, et tu as dis qu'elle était entrain de vomir quand tu l'as trouvée ?»

- « Oui, mais elle ne peut pas être…? »

- « Non, non, elle n'est pas enceinte ; j'ai fait de nombreuses prises de sang depuis que nous l'avons retrouvée –la plus récente il y a deux semaines– et je l'aurais vu. Ça va faire 3 mois et demi que nous l'avons retrouvé en plus, elle n'est pas enceinte » répéta Hank en enfilant son fil dans l'aiguille de suture avec dextérité.

- « Mais peut-être qu'elle le pense ? »

- « Oui, peut-être, elle n'a eu la même notion du temps que nous et elle est très perturbée, cela peut également dérégler ses cycles hormonaux et tout cela combiner peut l'avoir menée à le croire en effet… » dit-il « Là je pense plutôt qu'elle **_se faisait_ **vomir et que ce n'était pas la première fois ; ça expliquerait pourquoi sa courbe de poids n'a pas augmenté depuis qu'elle est valide et qu'elle avait même tendance à baisser, mais je pensais que ce devait être dû au fait qu'elle faisait plus d'exercice et qu'elle ne mangeait pas vraiment plus pour compenser. » poursuivit-il en commençant à suturer la première plaie après l'avoir nettoyée, gardant un pansement compressif sur les autres en attendant.

Scott l'écoutait attentivement, sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de Jean.

- « Je pense qu'elle fait ça dans la même optique que ces automutilations et ses lavages compulsifs : pour se purifier. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se blesse volontairement Scott, je vois qu'elle a des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de l'ausculter » fit le Fauve d'une voix préoccupée ; Scott savait que seul Mc Coy et Tornade avaient réellement vues les cicatrices marquant le corps de Jean « Il va falloir lui parler et la surveiller Scott, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tente quelque chose de plus radical… »

L'adolescent acquiesça gravement, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Lorsque Hank eut fini les sutures et les pansements, Scott s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller chercher un vêtement propre pour Jean qu'il lui enfila délicatement, découvrant brièvement les marques recouvrant sa peau, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de prendre sa main. Elle ne tarda pas à reprendre conscience et ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'elle posa immédiatement sur lui.

- « Hey » lui fit-il doucement en passant sa main sur son visage. « Tu es à l'infirmerie, tu te souviens de ce qui t'a conduit ici ? »

Jean acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs Jean… » souffla-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Puis elle remarqua la perfusion à son poignet et s'apprêta à l'enlever, mais Scott la retint, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

- « Non Jean ! » fit-il avant de lui demander «Hank a comprit que tu devais te faire vomir, est-ce que c'était le cas ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et acquiesça avant de se refocaliser sur la perfusion. Scott mit la main dessus pour ne pas qu'elle l'enlève par télékinésie.

- « Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

- « Les automutilations aussi ? »

Même réponse.

- « Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué… » se blâma Scott en baissant momentanément le regard.

Malgré les lunettes, Jean sembla le voir car elle lui serra légèrement la main. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle et lui dit :

- « Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça Jean, sinon Hank va devoir te remettre sous perfusion pour de bon; il faut que tu prennes des forces »

Elle secoua la tête, des larmes perlèrent à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux.

- « Jean, te faire vomir et te blesser n'effacera pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait tu sais ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement en essuyant ses larmes.

Par leur lien, Scott eut la confirmation de l'hypothèse qu'il avait avancée au Fauve quelques minutes auparavant et se hâta de l'apaiser :

- « Tu n'es pas enceinte Jean, je l'ai redemandé à Hank et il me l'a confirmé à nouveau, il en est sûr et certain, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

…_Mais je n'ai pas eu…depuis, je n'ai pas_….

- « C'est psychologique Jean, Hank m'a dit que le traumatisme peut avoir bloqué tes cycles hormonaux » lui expliqua-t-il « Si j'avais su plus tôt j'aurais pu te rassurer et peut-être éviter une partie de tout cela… »

Il fit une légère pause avant de lui dire :

- « Jean, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas recommencer, et que si à un moment ou à un autre tu te sens vraiment mal, tu m'en parleras…je ne veux pas te perdre Jean, je t'aime trop pour ça »

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur son front et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi où elle fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie (plusieurs membres de l'Institut y avaient accouru entre-temps, angoissés après avoir vu le sang laissé par Jean). Scott la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et veilla à ce qu'elle mange et garde ce que lui apporta Ororo. Puis, elle prit les comprimés de somnifères qui lui étaient nécessaires pour s'endormir et il ne sortit de la pièce que lorsque sa respiration eut pris un rythme lent et régulier.

----------------------------------------------

Une semaine plus tard, quatre nouveaux mutants devaient arriver à l'Institut. La veille avait été un branle-bas de combat pour préparer les chambres et maintenant tous les résidents étaient descendus, attendant que Logan, qui était allé les chercher à l'aéroport avec le X-Van, revienne avec eux.

Jean était restée à l'écart et s'était placée dans un canapé du salon, les genoux ramenés contre elle, lesquels elle avait entourés de ses bras, gardant toujours une position de self-protection lorsqu'elle restait isolée. Comme d'habitude, malgré des températures plus que clémentes, la jeune mutante rivalisait avec Malicia question vestimentaire, elle ne portait plus que des vêtements la couvrant au maximum.

Scott avait bien essayé de la faire venir accueillir les autres avec eux, mais elle n'avait pas cédé et il n'était pas question de la forcer. Bien qu'il puisse garder ses yeux sur elle, ça le peinait de la laisser seule dans la pièce mais –en tant que leader des X-Men– il avait le devoir d'être à l'arrivée des nouveaux et aucune personne ne pouvait le remplacer auprès de son amie.

Quand les quatre jeunes arrivèrent, arborant une mine encore peu rassurée, le Professeur Xavier les accueillit comme il savait si bien le faire et les présenta :

- « Bobby, Jubilée, Rahne et Jamie, vous connaissez déjà Logan, mais voici Ororo, Hank, Malicia, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Tabitha, Amara, Scott, et là-bas c'est Jean, ce sont mes deux premiers élèves »

Ororo prit la parole :

- « Afin de faire plus ample connaissance et de profiter de ce temps superbe, nous avons songé à faire un pique-nique près de la piscine, alors je laisse à Logan le soin de vous montrer vos chambres pour que vous puissiez vous y changer, et rendez-vous ici dans une dizaine de minutes » sourit-elle.

Les quatre nouveaux acquiescèrent et suivirent Logan à l'étage. Scott entra dans le salon, s'assit près de Jean et passa son bras autour d'elle, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, restant le regard dans le vague.

- « Tu vas voir, ils ont l'air sympa » lui dit-il d'une voix douce « ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas »

Il savait que non seulement de nouvelles têtes n'étaient pas pour la mettre à l'aise, mais qu'elle était également angoissée à l'idée de mettre son nez dehors pour la première fois depuis cinq mois et demi.

- « Ça te fera du bien Jean, Ororo a raison, il fait un temps superbe » ajouta-t-il en lui projetant du réconfort et de l'amour par leur lien.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par ces émotions bien plus apaisantes que celles qui la hantaient perpétuellement.

Dix minutes plus tard, les nouveaux étaient de retour et tous sortirent dans le parc en direction de la piscine. Afin de la mettre à l'aise, Scott attendit qu'ils soient les derniers pour que lui et Jean se dirigent tous les deux à leur suite.

Sur le perron, l'adolescente ferma les yeux.

- « Trop de lumière ? » fit-il.

Elle hocha la tête une main sur le visage. Scott la guida et elle se laissa faire aveuglement, ne rouvrant les yeux que quelques instants plus tard.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui avait déjà étalées plusieurs couvertures sur le sol et commencé à y installer la nourriture, utilisant les téléportations de Kurt pour certaines choses. Scott choisit un endroit légèrement en retrait, tout en restant sur les couvertures, s'adossant au tronc d'un arbre qui offrait son ombre partielle. Jean s'installa à ses côtés comme à son habitude, gardant à l'œil les nouveaux, se blâmant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se méfier de ceux qui n'étaient que de jeunes adolescents.

* * *

(à suivre)


	10. Chapter 10

Une fois que tous les élèves furent réunis autour de la 'table', le pique nique commença réellement :

- « Jean, tu veux goûter ma salade composée ? » demanda Shadowcat en ouvrant fièrement une boite pour en montrer le contenu.

- « Kitty, on doit l'encourager à manger, pas l'en dégoûter à vie » fit remarquer Evan sarcastiquement.

- « Ah c'est très drôle ça » railla Kitty « figure-toi que je me suis appliquée cette fois-ci, ta tante m'a même assistée »

- « Je pense qu'elle préférerait un sandwich » fit Malicia avant d'en donner un à Scott qui s'était avancé pour le prendre.

- « Personne ne veut de ma salade alors ? »

- « Ben c'est-à-dire que…. » commença Kurt.

- « On m'a prescrit un régime sans cellulose » fit Tabitha quand Shadowcat se tourna vers elle.

Ororo, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de danger cette fois-ci se dévoua :

- « Aller, donne-moi en, ça leur montrera que tu as fait des progrès »

Tout au long du pique-nique, les conversations allèrent bon train, l'atmosphère se détendit et rapidement le repas fut terminé.

- « Allez les gosses, si vous alliez faire un tour pour digérer avant de vous baigner ? » fit Logan de son grognement habituel.

Les nouveaux acquiescèrent et Kitty, Kurt et Amara les accompagnèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent à une bonne vingtaine de mètres du groupe, Jubilée posa une question qui la travaillait depuis quelques temps déjà :

- « Dites, la rouquine –Jean c'est cela ?–, le Professeur nous a dit qu'elle et Scott sont ses deux premiers élèves, mais pourtant elle semble très renfermée, triste et craintive… »

Se fut Amara qui répondit :

- « Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, avant c'était notre modèle, celle à qui nous demandions de l'aide, mais maintenant c'est la plus fragile d'entre nous… » fit-elle avant de donner la raison de ce changement « Il y a cinq mois et demis elle a été enlevée par un groupe anti-mutants dont nous ignorions l'existence… »

- « Nous l'avons retrouvée il y a quatre mois, » poursuivit Kitty « Pendant six semaines, les membres de cette organisation l'avaient battue, torturée et avaient abusé d'elle… »

- « Oh mon dieu » fit Rahne.

- « Depuis elle n'a plus jamais été la même. Elle a replacée sa confiance en Scott avec qui elle a toujours partagé un lien spécial –et en plus ils étaient ensembles quand elle a été enlevée–, mais nous nous ne pouvons toujours pas l'approcher, elle a peur de nous » reprit Amara.

- « Ça explique pourquoi elle semble si réservée… » fit Jubilée.

- « Je pense que le Professeur Xavier vous en aurait parlé, mais pas tant qu'elle était dans les environs, pour ne pas la secouer » déclara Kitty.

- « Et ce groupe… » commença Jamie peu rassuré.

- « Les professeurs gardent un œil sur eux et la sécurité est renforcée, c'est tout ce que nous savons » répondit Kurt avant de changer de conversation : « Mais parlons plutôt de vous… »

----------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient dans l'eau. Scott et Jean étaient restés là où ils étaient, gardant une bonne vue sur les festivités.

- « Tu ne veux pas aller te baigner ? » demanda doucement Scott à Jean.

Elle hocha la tête, laquelle était posée contre son torse.

- « Même en restant habillée ? »

Même réponse.

- « Tu vas t'endormir dans mes bras ? »

Elle hocha la tête d'un signe positif cette fois-ci ; Scott sourit. Il n'insista pas, la laissa s'installer confortablement, appréciant simplement le fait de la sentir contre lui, de la protéger. Il savait qu'elle avait prit un comprimé pour calmer les douleurs physiques qu'elle ressentait toujours plus ou moins fortement, avec de temps à autre des crises plus importantes. Les fractures étaient ressoudées, mais il lui arrivait de souffrir et Hank ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui donner un calmant qui en plus la faisait dormir ; selon lui ces douleurs risqueraient de durer toute sa vie, son corps avait été torturé et en garderait des séquelles. Scott n'aimait pas la voir souffrir physiquement, même si elle ne semblait pas y porter attention, et pourtant, à travers leur lien, il savait que parfois les douleurs étaient fortes. Il reporta son attention vers la piscine où un filet venait d'être placé. Un match de volley ne tarda pas à commencer à être arbitré par Logan qui demanda de temps en temps son avis à Scott qui n'avait pas le même angle de vue que lui.

Après quarante minutes de jeu, tous étaient vannés et se laissaient sécher au soleil, sur leurs serviettes qu'ils avaient étalées sur l'herbe ou sur les couvertures qui avaient servi de table pour le pique-nique.

Un calme relatif planait jusqu'à ce que Jean, qui s'était endormie dans les bras de Scott, ne commence à gémir dans son sommeil avant de brusquement se réveiller en sursaut. Ne sachant sur le moment plus où elle était ni avec qui, elle se tendit et tenta de se dégager, mais Scott la retint et lui parla immédiatement :

- « Ssshhh c'est moi Jean, c'est moi »

Ses yeux venaient de s'embrumer de larmes, elle se lova contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras, tremblante.

- « Shhhh, ça va aller ma puce, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça va aller… » lui murmura-t-il en la berçant doucement, un bras autour de sa taille, une main lui caressant les cheveux. « Là, c'est ça, calme-toi, calme-toi… »

Lorsqu'elle sembla s'apaiser, Logan déclara :

- « Bon réflexe p'tit gars, tu ne l'as pas lâchée malgré la surprise, bravo »

- « Si je ne la retenais pas elle risquerait de se blesser en s'affolant, ou de blesser involontairement d'autres personnes avec ses pouvoirs » répondit Scott avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Jean, lui murmurant d'autres mots apaisants.

Au bout d'un moment, Jean s'étant calmée et Scott ayant du mal à supporter le regard pesant bien que compatissant que les nouveaux portaient sur l'adolescente, il se leva avec elle et lui proposa d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées ce qu'elle accepta relativement facilement.

Une fois les deux jeunes gens éloignés, le Professeur s'adressa aux nouveaux, se doutant qu'ils étaient déjà au courant, pour leur dire ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire ou dire devant Jean et qui ils devaient appeler en cas de problème, afin que la cohabitation se passe le mieux possible.

----------------------------------------------

Comme à son habitude, Scott se leva de bonne heure malgré le fait qu'il soit en week-end, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jean. Habituellement, depuis l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues quelques jours auparavant, elle l'attendait car elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée de descendre seule. Mais cette fois-ci, elle dormait encore. Il referma doucement la porte et se rendit à la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà les professeurs.

Mais le sommeil de Jean ne resta pas paisible, dix minutes plus tard, elle commença à remuer et à gémir, des flashs lui revenant à l'esprit, des flashs de tortures et d'autres plus vils encore…

……_Aller viens-là toi !...On va s'amuser tous les deux, petite salope…Tais-toi et tiens-toi tranquille chienne ! …si tu me mords encore, je te casse les doigts ! ... … _

Son sommeil devenait de plus en plus agité, éparpillant ses draps. Grâce à leur lien psychique, Scott le sentit de là où il était et commença à monter.

……_Tu vas voir, tu cries, mais tu vas aimer ça ……tu vas décroiser les jambes non de dieu ! ……_

C'est en ressentant cette douleur déchirante qu'elle avait subit la première fois que Jean se réveilla en hurlant, haletante, assise sur son lit. Elle commençait à peine à sangloter que Scott débarqua un peu trop brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu ce qui la fit violemment sursauter. Mais dès qu'elle reprit ses esprits elle tendit ses mains vers lui, en larmes. Scott s'approcha d'elle et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Jean, juste un cauchemar » lui dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle hocha la tête, laquelle était enfouie dans son cou, lui signifiant que ça, n'en était pas un, pleurant de plus belle, ne parvenant pas à reprendre son souffle.

- « Je sais » souffla-t-il en la berçant « c'est fini maintenant, tu ne risques plus rien ici, tu es en sécurité ; calme-toi, respire »

Voyant qu'elle hyper ventilait dangereusement, il prit doucement une de ses mains et la plaça sur son torse, là où elle pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur.

- « Respire Jean, essaye de calquer ta respiration sur la mienne, tout va bien maintenant, calme-toi ma puce, c'est fini tout va bien »

Elle commença peu à peu à se calmer.

- « Voilà, c'est bien, respire »

Il desserra leur étreinte lentement, et sécha ses larmes de ses doigts avant de lui demander :

- « Tu veux tes médicaments ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement, toujours sous le choc.

Les anxiolytiques se trouvaient déjà préparés sur la table de nuit. Lorsque Scott lui tendit le verre d'eau, elle manqua de le renverser tellement ses mains tremblaient ; il plaça la sienne par-dessus pour réaffirmer sa prise, et l'aida à avaler les comprimés avant qu'elle ne se rallonge, croisant ses chevilles comme à son habitude, garda la main de Scott dans la sienne.

- « Je vais rester un peu ici avec toi, puis nous descendrons d'accord ? » lui dit-il doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

Elle acquiesça, tremblant encore suite à ce cauchemar parmi tant d'autres

----------------------------------------------

Deux semaines plus tard, en cette fin d'après-midi, une semaine et demie après l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues à l'Institut, l'ambiance était plutôt survoltée et cela était dû au fait qu'un anniversaire était fêté : en effet, aujourd'hui Evan avait 16 ans et pour l'occasion ses parents et quelques amis étaient venus de New York pour participer aux festivités.

Ororo avait eu une longue discussion avec sa sœur pour lui expliquer les raisons de l'état de Jean :

- « La pauvre, je me souviens de l'adolescente resplendissante et pleine de vie qu'elle était quand elle était venue avec toi et Scott pour nous parler d'Evan… »

- « Nous nous en souvenons tous, mais ça ne restera qu'un souvenir. Même si elle évolue un peu chaque semaine, intérieurement elle est définitivement détruite » répondit la sorcière du temps en poussant un soupir.

Non loin, le beau frère de Tornade s'entretenait avec Scott en présence de Hank.

- « Comment voyez-vous votre avenir avant ce drame ? » demanda le père d'Evan.

- « Ça peut paraître fantaisiste vu notre age » répondit Scott « Mais nous savions que notre relation était sérieuse et allait encore évoluer. Je pensais déjà la demander en mariage un jour ou l'autre et fonder une famille avec elle… »

- « Ce n'était pas fantaisiste pour nous Scott, c'était évident » fit remarquer Hank.

- « Oh c'était une réflexion très mature effectivement » approuva l'homme « Et aujourd'hui ? »

- « Je l'aime toujours plus que tout au monde et, même si ça prendra beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, même si je ne peux avoir que sa présence, mes projets restent les mêmes, c'est avec elle que je veux vivre » répondit-il.

Jean de son côté, fatiguée par les pilules qu'elle avait prise pour calmer une forte crise de douleurs, s'était allongée sur un des canapés de la grande salle où avait été organisée la fête, celui le plus isolé. Mais malgré ça, elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil, à baisser sa vigilance, le moindre rire un peu rauque, claquement de porte, pas ou voix s'approchant un peu trop la faisait sursauter. L'ayant remarqué, Scott quitta la conversation qu'il entretenait avec le père de Evan et Hank et alla la rejoindre.

- « Jean ? » fit-il pour s'annoncer.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- « Aller, fais-moi de la place » lui dit-il gentiment.

Elle se poussa un peu et il s'installa sur le canapé, à moitié assis grâce aux coussins, avant de la prendre dans ses bras doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal :

- « Tu n'arriveras pas à t'endormir tant que tu ne te sentiras pas en sécurité »

…_Je ne veux pas… t'empêcher de profiter de la fête…_ lui envoya-t-elle par leur lien.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes » sourit-il « Et je n'aime pas te voir mal à l'aise alors je préfère m'occuper de toi »

…_Merci_…

- « De rien mon ange »

Il l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle avait déjà fermés les yeux. Le prochain cri des autres élèves la fit un peu plus se lover contre lui, mais ensuite elle n'y réagit plus, elle savait qu'il la protégerait et ce sentiment de sécurité l'aida à rapidement s'endormir même si ce sommeil serait de courte durée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le Professeur Xavier venait près d'eux :

- « Ça va Scott ? »

- « Hum hum » répondit-il.

- « Elle était nerveuse »

- « Oui, elle ne parvient toujours pas à se détendre quand il y a du monde autour d'elle encore plus si certains lui sont plus ou moins inconnus »

- « Et surtout si tu n'es pas près d'elle » ajouta Charles.

- « Oui »

- « Depuis le début nous savons qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de temps » poursuivit le puissant télépathe, se retenant de profiter du sommeil de Jean pour poser sa main sur la sienne, sachant qu'elle le sentirait immédiatement « Je sais qu'elle fait de violents cauchemars en ce moment… »

- « Si seulement ce n'étaient que des cauchemars…la plupart sont des souvenirs, et cela depuis son retour » répliqua Scott « Malgré les somnifères et les anxiolytiques du Docteur Mc Coy, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que je doive aller la réveiller ; **_ils_** la hantent »

- « Oui, je m'en doute bien ; malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé … même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas modifier sa mémoire, c'est une télépathe…et nous avons la faculté, ou ici le malheur, de ne jamais rien oublier, tout reste parfaitement gravé dans nos esprits » fit remarquer le Professeur en posant un regard compatissant sur Jean ; oui, même s'il le pouvait, ce ne serait pas vraiment l'aider, pas à long terme. « Cette semaine je pensais lui faire commencer une forme de thérapie, en ta présence bien entendu, étant donné qu'elle ne s'y prêtera pas si elle se trouve seule avec moi pour le moment »

Scott approuva cette idée, laisser Jean porter seule les événements des six semaines de son calvaire n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'elle en parle ou du moins qu'elle soit aidée pour affronter cette souffrance intérieure.

- « Oui, c'est une bonne idée, même si ça ne va pas être simple, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle communique »

Le Professeur acquiesça, il en était conscient, mais il voulait faire quelque chose pour Jean.

- « Je sais » se contenta-t-il de dire, posant son regard sur le visage endormi de la jeune mutante ; même son sommeil ne semblait pas apaisant, elle ne portait plus cette expression d'innocence qu'elle arborait avant. **_Avant_**, il ne pouvait même pas mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle avait subi ; tout avait changé maintenant, il y avait la Jean d'avant l'enlèvement et celle d'après, celle d'aujourd'hui, celle qui devait vivre avec ce traumatisme.

----------------------------------------------

(Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'anniversaire d'Evan.)

_Elle se retrouvait dans cette cellule, la porte venait de s'ouvrir et deux gardes s'avançaient vers elle, se passant la langue sur leurs dents puis sur leurs lèvres avant de commencer à décrocher leurs ceintures. Jean sentit son corps se raidir, elle voulut se reculer le plus possible, mais elle avait tellement mal partout que c'était comme si elle faisait du ralenti ; et les hommes, les hommes riaient, ils riaient de voir la terreur dans son regard…le premier vint se coucher sur elle, et le second……elle avait mal, elle voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait…_

Jean se réveilla en sursaut ; elle était dans sa chambre, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, même inspiré de ses souvenirs, ça ne restait qu'un cauchemar. Tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, Jean se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et les bras, pour chasser la sueur qui avait fait son apparition. Encore secouée, elle retourna dans son lit en se blottissant contre le mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Habituellement, quand elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, Scott était là et il restait près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme, sa présence, son parfum, son contact, la rassurait ; là, rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser et encore moins à se rendormir.

Elle se releva, enfila ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre. Silencieusement, elle longea le couloir et ouvrit tout aussi discrètement une porte ; mais c'était sans compter sur les sens auditifs de Scott qui s'étaient surdéveloppés lorsqu'il avait dû rester sans la vue quelques années auparavant :

- « Jean ? » fit-il en voyant la silhouette tremblant légèrement de la jeune mutante, vêtue d'un pyjama la recouvrant au maximum comme c'était le cas depuis son retour.

Fermant la porte par télékinésie, l'adolescente vint jusqu'au lit et s'introduisit sous les couvertures avant de se blottir dans les bras de Scott.

- « Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? » s'enquit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Jean acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Et tu ne parvenais plus à t'endormir »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

- « Tu peux rester là si tu veux »

- « …Me...Mer…ci… » articula-t-elle avec difficulté.


	11. Chapter 11

Après un instant de surprise, le sourire de Scott brilla dans la pénombre éclairée par la lune ; Jean venait de parler, il n'en revenait pas (Bien sûr, il avait entendue sa voix quand elle était paniquée, mais là c'était différent), elle venait de prononcer son premier mot dans des circonstances normales depuis sa disparition.

- « De rien Jean, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi » lui dit-il doucement « Et si je pouvais retourner en arrière je le ferais, quelque soit le prix à payer »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Je t'aime Jean, je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez »

Ce que fit l'adolescente, elle le fit sans réfléchir, suivant simplement son cœur. Elle se redressa légèrement et embrassa Scott sur la joue, au coin de ses lèvres, comme si elle avait dévié à la dernière minute ; une simple petite bise comme pourraient dire certains, mais c'était la première manifestation d'affection de Jean depuis son enlèvement. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle ne s'en sentit pas mal à l'aise, non, Scott était loin de lui rappeler les autres hommes, ceux qui…ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal ; non, elle avait confiance en lui et elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait toujours même si elle ne le montrait plus.

- « Je le sais Jean, je le sens par notre lien » fit-il avant d'ajouter pour ne pas sous-estimer son geste « Mais j'avoue que le contact de tes lèvres me manquait »

…_Scott, je_… commença Jean par leur lien, un vrai baiser était au-dessus de ses capacités et cela même _s'**ils**_ étaient loin de tous l'embrasser – et surtout pas avec la douceur et la tendresse des baisers de Scott tels qu'elle se les rappelait.

- « Je sais » fit-il à nouveau, il la connaissait tellement bien, « J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et si ça ne devait jamais arriver, ce n'est pas grave, tant que je peux te garder près de moi »

Si elle en était encore capable, Jean sentit qu'elle aurait pu sourire, mais elle ne savait plus le faire et il lui faudrait du temps pour réapprendre ce simple geste.

…_Merci, merci d'être là_… fit-elle alors que deux larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

- « Tu ne parles plus ? » s'enquit Scott en haussant les sourcils, passant sa main sur son visage pour y chasser les larmes.

…_C'est dur_…

- « Je n'en doute pas Jean, tu sais que quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais plutôt muet, je n'ouvrais quasiment jamais la bouche, mais tu m'as fait sortir de mon mutisme. J'ai appris une chose : que le plus difficile était de prononcer le premier mot, que pour les autres c'était plus simple surtout si on n'attendait pas trop. » lui dit-il doucement avant de clore la discussion « Aller, il faudrait dormir maintenant, il est plus de 3 heures du matin. »

Jean ne s'y opposa pas, elle avait déjà fermés les yeux, toutes les craintes qu'elle avait ressenties seule s'étaient quasiment entièrement évaporées.

- « Bonne nuit mon cœur »

- «…Nu…it… »

Il sourit de nouveau et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, inhalant légèrement son parfum.

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, ayant cours, Scott dû à contrecœur envisager de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jean. Il ne parvint pas à le faire sans la réveiller, elle était bien trop vigilante aux contacts pour ça et sursauta violement comme à son habitude.

- « Hey, ça va Jean, ce n'est que moi, tu te souviens ? tu es venue me rejoindre hier soir » lui dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça et se détendit.

- « Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Même réponse.

- « Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai cours aujourd'hui tu sais ? » lui dit-il « Je dois aller me préparer, essaye de te rendormir d'accord ? »

Après s'être assuré que Jean allait bien, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, sa chambre, celle de Jean, et des professeurs en ayant une privée. Lorsqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard il en ressortit, il vit que Jean s'était levée, cela ne l'étonna pas et il n'y fit aucune allusion.

- « Je vais descendre déjeuner, tu viens ? »

Jean secoua la tête, elle devait prendre une douche, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer et ce ne serait pas la seule de la journée. Scott le savait et comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne le suivit hors de sa chambre que pour rejoindre la sienne.

- « Je repasserais te voir avant de partir ok ? » lui dit-il alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant sa porte.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et partit pour la cuisine.

Jean, elle, entra dans sa chambre et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche depuis son enlèvement, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas regarder son corps, quitte à devoir fermer les yeux, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Voir toutes ces marques et cicatrices parcourant sa peau, chacune ayant son histoire, chacune s'accompagnant d'un souvenir, lui serra la gorge. Par les brûlures de cigarettes, elle pourrait presque compter le nombre de fois qu'elle avait été violée, presque ? oui, ils ne l'avaient pas tous marquée physiquement comme ça…. Elle avait beau frotter, elles ne partaient pas et ne partiraient jamais. Les entailles qui parcouraient son corps, les brûlures….seul le marquage au fer rouge avait disparu…elle se souvenait de l'atroce douleur et de l'odeur de chaire brûlée…

Jean termina sa douche en ayant le sentiment d'être toujours aussi sale qu'avant ; de toutes manières, même si elle pouvait se retourner comme un gant de toilette pour se laver de l'intérieur, elle garderait cette sensation. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis un peignoir qu'elle noua autour de sa taille et, alors que jusque là elle était parvenue à éviter de croiser son reflet dans un miroir, elle s'y retrouva confrontée. Qui était cette adolescente pâle aux yeux cernés et au regard vide qui la regardait ? Elle ne supporta pas l'image qu'il lui renvoyait, cela associé aux cicatrices recouvrant son corps était trop pour elle, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les sanglots arriver. Elle se mit à hyperventiller, puis à trembler et, sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle brisa le miroir, libérant ainsi symboliquement son mal-être ; une onde télékinésique enfonça les murs, fracassa la paroi de verre servant de rideau de douche et jeta parterre tous les objets se trouvant dans la pièce tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol en fondant en larmes.

Scott était entrain de parcourir le couloir vers les chambres lorsqu'il sentit un brusque mal-être parvenir de son lien avec Jean avant de ressentir une secousse et d'entendre le son de glace brisée. Sans attendre, il accourut à sa porte et tapa mais, n'obtenant aucune réponse et son ouie percevant le son de pleurs, il entra dans la pièce et se précipita dans la salle de bain −dont la porte était éventrée− où il retrouva son amie, recroquevillée dans un coin, secouée de sanglots et de tremblements nerveux.

- « Jean… » fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, marchant par la même occasion sur des morceaux de verre et de carrelage qui se brisèrent un peu plus sous ses semelles.

La pièce était à moitié détruite, c'était presque comme le jour de la brusque évolution de ses pouvoirs, bien que le plafond et les murs tenaient toujours debout. L'adolescente était tellement en larmes qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Ne voulant pas risquer une réaction de défense de sa part impliquant de nouveau sa télékinésie, il l'appela de nouveau :

- « Jean… »

Cette fois-ci elle sembla l'avoir entendu mais ne cessa pas de pleurer. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, elle resserra l'étreinte, sanglotante, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Scott savait que ça devait arriver, c'était nécessaire, elle n'avait pas encore réellement craquée, les seuls pleurs qu'il y avait eu avaient tous été provoqués par de la peur et des cauchemars, et là c'était différent.

- « Pleure Jean, tu en as besoin… » lui murmura-t-il en la berçant. « Ça finira par s'arranger, je resterais toujours à tes côtés »

Logan, ayant comme les élèves ressenti le choc, fit son apparition à l'entrée de ce qu'il restait de la salle de bain, mais Scott lui fit implicitement comprendre qu'ils devaient rester seuls et Wolverine obtempéra ; il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, même si voir sa petite Jeannie dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

A la porte de la chambre, quelques jeunes mutants attendaient justement qu'il sorte pour en apprendre plus :

- « Alors ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Amara.

- « Jean est en larmes, Scott est avec elle » répondit Logan d'une voix grognante.

- « Et la secousse c'était quoi ? » s'enquit Jubilée.

- « Elle a dû perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs pendant quelques secondes, la salle de bain en a pâti »

- « Oh… » fit Kurt en voyant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- « Allez, ne restez pas là, vous allez arriver en retard à l'école » conclut Logan en les incitant à se disperser.

Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et s'éloigna à son tour.

A l'intérieur, alors que les pleurs de Jean ne faiblissaient pas, des images apparurent dans l'esprit de Scott, pas de scènes complètes, mais plutôt de nombreuses séquences et émotions projetées inconsciemment par leur lien à une telle vitesse qu'il ne pu en décrypter qu'une partie, mais cela était suffisamment explicite. Devant tant d'atrocités et de souffrances, lui-même ne pu retenir ses larmes et serra Jean un peu plus fort contre lui, laquelle tremblait toujours et avait presque des difficultés à respirer tellement ses sanglots étaient rapprochés.

----------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'au bout d'une demi-heure, vidée, l'adolescente commença à se calmer, Scott la fit se relever et la porta hors de la salle de bain pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse en marchant pieds nus sur le verre. Il l'allongea sur son lit, ausculta rapidement ses poings qui ne portaient que quelques coupures superficielles, et s'assit à ses côtés.

…_Me lai…sse pas_… le supplia-t-elle.

- « Je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas » lui répondit-il.

Il s'adossa au mur, ses jambes sur le matelas, se remettant comme il le pouvait de ce qu'il venait de voir ; Jean avait gardée sa main dans la sienne et commençait à s'endormir recroquevillée sur elle-même, son visage contre sa peau.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du Professeur Xavier :

- « Ça a été dur à ce que je vois »

Scott sursauta légèrement ; Jean ne bougea pas, elle s'était endormie.

- « Professeur ? je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer »

Charles avait repéré les traces de larmes encore fraîches ayant échappé du couvert des lunettes de Cyclope.

- « Elle a projeté tellement d'images terribles à travers notre lien » fit Scott d'une voix marquée « elle a tout cela à l'intérieur d'elle-même alors que moi je ne pourrais même pas en supporter la moitié… »

- « Et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais Scott » fit remarquer le Professeur Xavier d'une voix posée.

- « Je sais…Mais ça c'est parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, je donnerais ma vie pour elle »

Le Professeur sourit légèrement face à la maturité de son premier élève.

- « Mais elle ne te laisserait pas le faire, elle a besoin de toi. » dit-il avant de continuer avec gravité, « Je sais que c'est terrible. Lorsque j'ai dû lire ses pensées à son arrivée, j'ai mis des jours à m'en remettre ; je n'avais fais que survoler son esprit pour seulement voir les visages de ses tortionnaires, mais quelques images m'étaient apparues et contrairement à toi je ne ressentais pas ses émotions, c'est une particularité propre au lien si spécial que vous partagez »

Scott acquiesça et resta silencieux quelques instants avant de dire :

- « Je veux rester avec elle aujourd'hui »

- « Je le sais Scott, j'ai déjà annoncé ton absence au lycée, pour aujourd'hui et pour demain également, c'est la fin de l'année de toutes manières » répondit Charles.

- « Merci »

- « Tu n'as pas à me remercier Scott, tu fais preuve d'un dévouement sans bornes pour Jean lorsqu'elle en a le plus besoin, je suis fier de toi »

- « Je le fais parce que je l'aime » répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

----------------------------------------------

Les 2 mois qui suivirent furent extrêmement durs. La peur que les autres animaient en Jean avait décuplée, en particulier envers les hommes ; chaque mot ou attitude était susceptible de la faire littéralement éclater en sanglots, secouée par des vagues d'horribles souvenirs, ses compulsions de lavages s'étaient également accentués. Elle était plus fragile que jamais et Scott ne la quittait pas plus de deux minutes de peur qu'elle n'attente à ses jours.

La chambre de Cyclope fut réaménagée car, depuis que Jean avait passé la nuit avec lui, elle ne dormi plus dans la sienne, préférant sa présence rassurante qui permettait de peu à peu raréfier ses cauchemars, qui eux aussi étaient devenus plus violents. Scott ne se plaignit pas de cette nouvelle habitude, il aimait la sentir contre lui, la savoir en sécurité, être sûr que personne ne pourrait la lui arracher.

En septembre, il dû reprendre les cours, Jean eu du mal à se réhabituer à ses absences. Quand Scott était en classe, les professeurs gardaient un œil sur elle même s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'approcher, et si elle venait à s'isoler, même si cela était contre ses principes, Charles veillait sur elle par télépathie ; et ce jour-ci il s'en félicita…

_Tout le monde à l'infirmerie ! Jean tente de se tuer, vite !_ lança le puissant mutant par télépathie d'une voix angoissée aux professeurs présents.

* * *

à suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Jean, avalait de pleines poignées de pilules, le dos tourné à la porte lorsque les autres arrivèrent, à bout de souffle :

- « Jean ! non arrête ! »

Elle sursauta violemment en se retournant, lâchant la boite qu'elle tenait entre les mains et qui alla rejoindre les deux autres sur le sol. Logan, Hank et Ororo étaient dans la pièce et tentaient de s'approcher doucement, mais elle, elle reculait, tremblante.

- « Jean, je dois m'occuper de toi, il n'est pas trop tard, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi » fit Hank d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

Mais la jeune mutante ne s'arrêtait pas de reculer, arrivée contre le mur et ne pouvant pas aller plus loin, elle se sentit comme prise au piège et les retint d'avancer par télékinésie.

- « Jean, je t'en prie ! » firent Tornade et Wolverine d'une même voix.

Les yeux de la télépathe exprimaient terreur et tristesse. Soudainement, les nerfs trop éprouvés, elle s'évanouit. Les trois X-Men se précipitèrent auprès d'elle, Hank prit son pouls avant de la porter pour la mettre sur la table d'auscultation.

- « Est-ce qu'elle va… ? » ne pu même pas terminer Tornade.

- « Non, elle vient juste de les prendre et je sais ce qu'elle a avalé, je vais m'occuper d'elle » répondit Hank.

Lorsque Scott revint du lycée, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le Professeur, Hank et Logan l'attendaient, la mine grave.

- « Où est Jean ? » fut la première question de Cyclope.

- « A l'infirmerie » répondit Charles avant de lui apprendre sans circonvolutions « Elle a tenté de se tuer en prenant des pilules, mais nous sommes intervenus à temps »

Scott partit en courant à l'infirmerie. Ororo était là, en retrait, veillant seulement à ce que Jean ne tente rien d'autre maintenant qu'elle avait repris conscience.

- « Jean…. »

…_c'est trop dur, de vivre avec ça_… lui dit-elle par leur lien d'une voix brisée, alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle et lui prenait la main en l'embrassant sur le front.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent, et elle aussi pleurait silencieusement.

- « Je suis là Jean, je vais t'aider » lui dit-il « Mais ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie Jean. S'ils m'avaient dit que tu étais morte, je n'y aurais pas survécu ; Jean, j'ai besoin de toi » poursuivit-il, profondément secoué.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et y posant un long baiser, ses larmes venant à la rencontre de la peau de la jeune mutante.

- « Ne recommence plus, je t'en prie » lui dit-il « Je vais rester avec toi, je te laisserais plus seule, mais je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas »

Hank entra dans la pièce en prenant garde à être bien repéré par Jean pour ne pas la surprendre :

- « Il faut la laisser se reposer maintenant Scott »

…_ne part pas, reste avec moi_… envoya la jeune mutante à Cyclope.

- « Elle veut que je reste avec elle » transmit-il au Fauve.

Mc Coy jeta un regard à la poche de perfusion reliée à Jean et répondit :

- « Bien, mais laisse-la dormir, elle doit récupérer »

Scott acquiesça tandis que Hank ressortait, il attendrait pour parler plus longuement avec elle.

-------------------------------------------------

Durant le mois qui suivit, et malgré la vigilance constante des autres et au soutient plus que renforcé de Scott, Jean fit malheureusement d'autres tentatives de suicide. Puis en Novembre elle sembla se calmer mais ce n'était qu'une apparence…

Au milieu du mois, Scott rentrait tout juste du lycée et comme à son habitude il se rendit dans sa chambre où il était certain de trouver Jean, mais elle n'y était pas et leur lien était bloqué. Inquiet, il chercha la première personne qu'il rencontrerait et ce fut Ororo.

- « Où est Jean ? »

- « Dans ta chambre, j'ai vérifié il y a moins de 10 minutes » répondit-elle.

- « Elle n'y est pas et elle a bloqué notre lien » fit Scott d'une voix anxieuse.

- « Elle veut peut-être être seule c'est tout. On va la trouver »

Tous deux fouillèrent l'Institut avec Hank et Logan qu'ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin. Le Professeur étant absent pour le Week-end, des élèves se joignirent à eux. Jean n'avait rien tenté depuis 2 semaines mais ce que découvrit Hank les mit en alerte:

- « Elle est venue à l'infirmerie »

- « Tu avais bien mis sous clef les médicaments ? » fit Ororo.

- « Oui bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a arrêté elle a démoli le cadenas avec sa télékinésie »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a prit ? » demanda Logan.

- « Qu'importe ! » fit Scott « ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle a pris des médicaments et qu'elle est quelque part en danger !»

Kitty, Malicia et Bobby arrivèrent :

- « Elle n'est nulle part à l'intérieur »

- « Alors on fouille l'extérieur et on se sépare pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible » fit Scott.

-------------------------------------------------

Il faisait très froid, mais aucune neige n'était encore tombée et cela n'étaient pas pour les aider, ils auraient pu suivre les traces, enfin, si elle ne s'était pas lévitée. Les appels des mutants résonnaient dans le parc, mais comme Jean ne parlait pas, ils avaient peu de chance d'obtenir une réponse.

Scott était parti du côté du lac quand il tomba sur une boite de barbituriques vide.

- « Jean ! » appela-t-il en regardant autour de lui, désormais extrêmement inquiet.

Aucune réponse. Il en aperçu une autre une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, à 30 mètres du ponton, et c'est là qu'il la vit. Son corps flottait à la surface du lac, sur le ventre, à une dizaine de mètres du bord, ses cheveux roux l'entourant.

- « NON ! » hurla Scott en courant vers l'eau.

L'adrénaline aidant, il ne sentit pas l'eau glacée lui poignarder la peau comme des milliers d'aiguilles, l'empêchant presque de respirer, et nagea vers Jean à en perdre haleine.

- « JEAN! » fit-il en l'atteignant.

Il la retourna et ne mit pas longtemps à voir qu'elle ne respirait plus. Affolé, il la ramena vers la berge tout en lui faisant du bouche à bouche régulièrement.

- « A l'aide ! » hurla-t-il en la déposant sur l'herbe, avant d'envoyer un rayon optique au dessus de lui pour être mieux localisé.

En attendant il était seul. Il prit le pouls de Jean et s'aperçu qu'elle n'en avait plus, elle était raide, froide, sans vie.

- « Non ! Jean, je t'en prie ! » fit-il avant de reprendre la respiration artificielle ainsi que le massage cardiaque.

La peau de l'adolescente avait pris une teinte bleutée tant l'eau était glacée, mais Scott, lui-même trempé ne se rendait pas compte du froid et continuait inlassablement ses efforts pour la réanimer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hank et Logan arrivèrent, suivis de près par Ororo et les élèves.

- « Mon dieu ! »

- « Barbituriques….noyade….elle ne respire plus…elle n'a pas de pouls…. » fit Scott entre deux massages cardiaques et ventilations.

- « Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie ! »

Ce fut Scott qui la prit dans ses bras et tous coururent à l'intérieur. Les élèves furent priés de rester hors de l'infirmerie, seul Scott était présent. Hank releva la température de l'adolescente :

- « 28°c, c'est la limite pour les électrochocs mais on n'a pas le choix. Ororo tu la déshabilles, Logan tu la ballonnes, je vais aspirer l'eau qu'elle a avalé et préparer les palettes, Scott tu vas te changer, tu es complément gelé.» fit Hank en finissant de la mettre sous monitoring et électroencéphalogramme, le son de la ligne plate retentit.

- « Je reste » répondit-il

- « Scott »

- « Ce n'est pas discutable ! »

Il avait prit une main de Jean, tentant de la réchauffer entre les siennes lui parlant pour l'encourager.

Rapidement Tornade avait retirés les vêtements mouillées de Jean, ne lui laissant que ses sous vêtements. Malgré la couleur de la peau de Jean, les nombreuses cicatrices apparurent au grand jour pour la première fois aux yeux de Scott et de Logan, des marques témoignant des sévices qu'elle avait subie. Elle était livide, rigide, …comme morte. Hank inséra une sonde pour vider le maximum d'eau de ses poumons afin que Wolverine puisse la ballonner plus efficacement et éloigner le risque d'infection.

- « Tornade, va faire réchauffer à 37°c plusieurs perfusions de sérum salé isotonique» demanda-t-il à Ororo qui alla immédiatement s'en charger.

Puis il appliqua des patches de protections sur la peau de Jean dans un même mouvement avant de charger les palettes et de leur demander de se pousser.

- « 50 Joules seulement ?» s'enquit Logan.

- « Elle est trempée, l'eau a abaissé sa résistance à l'électricité, je ne peux monter que progressivement ; de plus la réchauffer brutalement serait extrêmement dangereux » expliqua rapidement Hank.

Le corps de Jean se souleva très légèrement sous le choc, mais le tracé ne fit que marquer le coup, avant de redevenir plat.

- « Jean, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas » supplia Scott.

- « On recommence, attention » avertit Hank avant de refaire un électrochoc.

Cela n'eut pas plus d'effet. Le Fauve s'efforçait d'attendre plus que la normale entre chaque électrochoc, comme il l'aurait fait pour un massage cardiaque dans une telle situation.

- « Chargé, attention !»

Rien.

- « Chargé, attention ! »

Mais toujours rien et le temps s'écoulait. Cinq minutes, puis dix, quinze, vingt et…

- « Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Scott en voyant que le Fauve remettait les palettes à leur place, l'air abattu, et que Logan s'apprêtait à recouvrir le visage de Jean de la couverture, des larmes glissants le long de ses joues.

- « Je suis désolé Scott, ça fait 30 minutes… »

- « Continue ! »

- « C'est fini Scott, elle est morte, ça ne servirait à rien » articula Logan « Elle est morte… »

* * *

Non on n'hurle pas lol

à ssuuiiivvvrreee MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	13. Chapter 13

- « Non ! »

Déterminé à ne pas rester sans rien faire, Scott prit les choses en mains, allant lui-même chercher les palettes.

- « Scott, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner » fit Ororo, pleurant elle aussi.

Mais il n'écouta pas, et recommença les électrochocs au même rythme que Hank, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes.

- « Scott ! »

Choc

- « Jean je t'en supplie !» fit-il.

- « Laissez-le, il a besoin de le faire » déclara Hank en retenant les adultes, sans que l'adolescent n'y porte attention.

- « Aller Jean, reviens ! »

Choc

- « Reviens je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas mourir Jean ! Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, reviens Jean ! »

Après plusieurs électrochocs et alors que même Scott commençait à se rendre à l'inacceptable évidence, l'alarme stridente de l'électrocardiogramme se tue, et la ligne plate fit place à une faible fréquence plus ou moins stable.

- « Comment est-ce possible ? » fit Logan en se remettant à la ballonner sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

- « L'eau…le lac était gelé, 1°c tout au plus, ça a ralentit son organisme… » réalisa Hank. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? on ne peut pas déclarer la mort tant que le corps n'a pas été réchauffé… » se blâma-t-il.

Ororo avait déjà placée une couverture chauffante sur l'adolescente.

- « Non il nous faut le tunnel chauffant _(avec un ventilo qui souffle de l'air au bout),_ il faut la réchauffer doucement, elle souffre d'une très grave hypothermie sa température corporelle frôle les 29°c; pas plus de 2 degrés par heure sinon ça pourrait entraîner de graves séquelles…si elles ne sont pas déjà-là » fit Hank « Scott, va le chercher, dans la réserve, en haut du placard au fond à droite » indiqua-t-il à l'adolescent, mais il ne dû se répéter pour le faire réagir.

Il se pencha alors sur les fonctions vitales de Jean, fronçant les sourcils.

- « Elle a de nouveau une tension, mais son rythme cardiaque est en fibrillation…le sérum est prêt Ororo ? »

- « Oui c'est bon »

- « Met-là sous perfusion avec un débit faible, il nous faut d'abord réchauffer son organisme avant la surface de sa peau. »

Il reprit les palettes.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Son cœur bat » fit Logan perplexe.

- « Mais il va s'arrêter de nouveau si on ne fait rien, continue de ballonner entre chaque choc »

Lorsque Scott revint, Hank venait de ranger les palettes et passait sa main sur son front pour balayer la sueur. Scott s'affola de nouveau, mais il s'aperçu qu'il n'entendait pas de ligne plate et vit une fréquence sur l'appareil surveillant le cœur de Jean.

- « C'est ça ? » fit-il en montrant ce qu'il avait ramené au Fauve.

- « Oui. Ororo ? »

- « Je m'en occupe » fit-elle en attrapant le matériel.

- « Met le ventilateur au minimum pour le moment »

La sorcière du temps acquiesça, puis une fois fait, elle alla placer une couverture sur les épaules de Scott qui commençait à claquer des dents. Il sentait désormais ses réflexes diminuer, tremblait de façon incontrôlée et avait mal aux bras et aux jambes. Pendant ce temps, le Fauve attrapa de nouveau une sonde pour s'assurer plus minutieusement que Jean n'avait plus d'eau dans les poumons et injecta de la dopamine dans sa perfusion pour doper sa tension.

- « Arrête de la ballonner » demanda-t-il à Logan avant de donner une explication « il faut voir si elle respire seule. »

Wolverine se recula. Et ils observèrent.

- « Allez Jean, respire… » priaient-ils, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- « On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, elle est trop faible» déclara Hank.

Il l'intuba pour la brancher à un respirateur artificiel avant que son rythme respiratoire ne chute trop.

- « Et pour les barbituriques ? » s'enquit Ororo.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle les ait pris, elle n'en a pas les symptômes et les deux combinés nous n'aurions pas pu la réanimer, mais je vais m'en assurer » fit Hank « Je vais également lui faire passer un scanner, elle a manqué d'oxygène pendant un long moment, et même si les cellules fonctionnent au ralenti à basse température et en souffrent peu, je préfère lui faire passer des examens » fit-il avec gravité.

- « Je viens avec toi » fit Scott.

- « Non, tu es en choc hypothermique alors tu vas te changer avant d'attraper la mort, tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Dès que j'aurais fini tu pourras la voir de nouveau ».

- « Mais… »

Logan prit la parole :

- « Scott si tu gardes ces vêtements c'est toi qui va avoir besoin de soins, et Hank n'a que deux mains même si Tornade peut l'assister » argumenta-t-il, sachant qu'entre lui et Jean, l'adolescent n'hésiterait pas.

Il eut raison, Scott acquiesça, alla poser un long baiser sur le front encore froid de Jean, lui murmura quelques mots et sortit.

- « Je m'occupe de prévenir Chuck » fit alors Woleverine à Hank et Ororo. « Tenez-nous au courant. »

Il quitta la pièce à son tour alors que les deux autres adultes s'apprêtaient à déplacer le lit de Jean.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Trois heures plus tard, le Professeur était de retour et tous les élèves furent rassemblés dans la même pièce où Hank avait fait son diagnostique après la libération de Jean des mois auparavant. Les visages étaient graves, tous savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Seul Scott manquait à l'appel, il n'avait pas voulu quitter le chevet de l'adolescente.

- « Elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire, elle est faible et dans le coma. Elle ne respire pas seule ce qui la laisse entre la vie et la mort. Heureusement elle n'avait pas avalés les barbituriques, pourquoi ? ça je ne le sais pas. Sa température remonte doucement, elle a commencé à frissonner ce qui est un bon signe, mais ce n'est pas suffisant » fit-il « Le scanner n'a rien révélé, mais je ne sais pas comment elle sera à sa sortie du coma, elle peut être normale ou rester léthargique ou autre, et encore, si elle se réveille un jour… … »

- « Quelles sont ses chances…je veux dire, quelles sont ses chances de survie ? » demanda Kitty.

- « Tant qu'elle est sous assistance respiratoire, une sur vingt guère plus »

- « Mon dieu… » fit Jamie.

Le Professeur poussa un profond soupir.

- « La vie de Jean ne tient qu'à un fil, mais elle est vivante pour le moment, alors il ne faut pas que vous perdiez espoir. Lorsqu'elle sera plus stabilisée, je pense que vous pourrez aller la voir un par un, mais pour le moment, seul Scott y est autorisé. » fit-il. « Il est trop tôt pour que je tente quoi que ce soit pas télépathie, mais si elle finit par ne plus avoir besoin d'assistance respiratoire, j'essayerais de la contacter, là ce serait trop dangereux. »

Les élèves furent autorisés à retourner à leurs activités et chacun parti de son côté la mine grave.

Hank et le Professeur étaient les deux dernières personnes dans la pièce.

- « J'ai cru que je ne la sauvais pas Charles » fit Hank « Je l'ai déclarée morte alors qu'elle n'était pas réchauffée, si Scott n'avait pas insisté… »

- « Tu étais sous le choc… »

- « Mais j'ai failli la tuer ! » l'interrompit-il. « En tant que médecin je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ! »

- « Hank, tu as à t'occuper de jeunes à qui tu es attaché, ne te blâme pas mon ami, le plus important est que pour le moment elle soit en vie »

- « Oui, pour le moment » répondit Hank avant de sortir à son tour.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Jean était toujours dans le même état, allongée et entourée de machines dont les sons ne quittaient plus l'esprit de Scott. Le pire était celui du respirateur qui avait quelque chose de lugubre. Hank ne cherchait plus à renvoyer l'adolescent dans sa chambre, il savait que c'était inutile, alors lui comme les autres professeurs le laissait faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à manger ou à dormir, il finirait par le faire lorsqu'il serait affamé ou ne tiendrait plus debout. Il restait auprès du chevet de Jean nuit et jour et ne lâchait sa main que lorsqu'il était forcé de s'absenter quelques minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Le Fauve récupérait son sommeil en retard lorsque Scott débarqua dans sa chambre.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Elle a de la fièvre, elle est brûlante !» répondit-il inquiet « Je ne sais pas depuis quand, je me suis endormi et je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à mon réveil !»

- « J'arrive immédiatement, en attendant, passe-lui un gant d'eau fraîche sur le visage »

Scott acquiesça et repartit vers l'infirmerie à toutes jambes. Il ne savait pas combien de température elle avait, mais Jean était en sueur et son rythme cardiaque semblait plus désordonné. Il fit ce que lui avait demandé le Fauve en l'attendant anxieusement.

Celui-ci arriva quatre minutes plus tard accompagné de Tornade.

- « Son rythme cardiaque est étrange », fit Scott d'entrée de jeu.

- « C'est biologique, en temps normal, la hausse de température augmenterait sa ventilation pour palier à la chaleur, je vais régler l'assistance respiratoire » répondit Hank.

Ororo prit sa température :

- « 41°c » annonça-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Je ne sais pas encore » fit Hank en passant une lampe devant les yeux de Jean dont il avait soulevés les paupières. « Je vais l'ausculter, ça peut-être une conséquence de sa noyade, un fort coup de froid ou une pneumonie. En attendant, il faut l'entourer de glace et l'hydrater par perfusion, tu t'en charges Ororo ? »

- « Oui, pas de problèmes »

- « Bon, je vais relever ses fonctions vitales et lui faire une prise de sang. Scott tu continues avec l'eau »

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant prés de 2 jours, Jean frôla les 44°c de fièvre, les professeurs et quelques élèves se relayaient auprès d'elle, seul Scott ne quittait jamais son chevet.

Il était 3 heures du matin, Jean avait tenté de se tuer quatre jours auparavant.

- « Il nous faut de l'eau fraîche » fit Scott d'une voix fatiguée, « je vais en chercher »

Ororo acquiesça en continuant d'éponger le front de l'adolescente, Logan n'allait pas tarder à venir la relayer. Hank arrivait lorsque Scott s'écroula sur le sol.

- « Mon dieu ! » sursauta Ororo en accourant vers lui.

Le Fauve était déjà à ses côtés, Logan fit son apparition à son tour.

- « Slim ? »

- « Il s'est évanoui, ce n'est rien » fit Hank « c'est la fatigue, il n'a pas fermé l'œil plus de quelques heures et n'a guère mangé depuis quatre jours, ça devait arriver. Je vais emmener un autre lit et le placer près de celui de Jean. » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- « T'inquiète pas Ororo, il va bien » fit Logan, sentant que la sorcière du temps était à bout « Va te reposer, je prends le relais »

- « Tu es sûr ? »

- « Oui, aller file »

Elle se releva, alla reposer le linge près de Jean et lui serra brièvement la main avant de quitter la pièce. Dès que Hank revint, Logan porta Scott sur le lit, et alla remplir la bassine d'eau pour continuer à rafraîchir l'adolescente, tandis que le Fauve mettait Scott sous perfusion.

- « Je lui ai donné un sédatif, il va dormir quelques heures ça lui fera du bien, et la perfusion également »

Logan acquiesça mais ne dit rien.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Scott commençait à ré-émerger, il était allongé sur un lit et il entendait des machines biper tout autour de lui. Soudainement il prit conscience du lieu où il était.

- « Jean ! » fit-il en tentant de se relever.

Hank vint à ses côtés et le força à se rallonger.

- « Doucement Scott, elle est là, sa fièvre commence à baisser »

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers la droite et vit qu'effectivement elle était à portée de main.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

- « Tu as surévaluées tes capacités et tu t'es évanoui hier soir. Je t'ai donné un sédatif pour que tu récupères un peu et j'aimerais que tu gardes la perfusion quelques heures de plus »

Scott acquiesça, la tête toujours tournée vers Jean. La sueur avait disparue, mais une machine la faisait toujours respirer et elle restait pâle comme un linge. Il attrapa sa main et la garda dans la sienne. La crise du moment était passée, mais deux jours plus tard il fallu prendre une décision…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Les professeurs et Scott étaient réunis autour de Jean.

- « Que se passera-t-il si elle ne respire pas par elle-même ? » s'enquit Ororo.

- « Je la remettrais sous respirateur pour réessayer à la fin de la semaine, mais nous ne pourrons pas l'y laisser éternellement… » fit comprendre Hank.

Personne ne répondit, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- « Bon, j'éteins l'appareil… » fit-il avant de le faire et de décrocher le tube qui était relié à l'intubation.

Ses poumons se vidèrent naturellement, mais c'est tout.

- « Aller Jean respire… » supplia Scott, une main dans la sienne.

La fréquence cardiaque ralentissait de plus en plus dangereusement. Chacun l'encourageait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

- « C'était trop tôt, on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps » fit Hank en s'apprêtant à replacer le tube et rallumer l'appareil, mais c'est ce moment que choisie l'adolescente pour prendre une inspiration.

- « Oui ! » s'exclama Logan « Bravo Jeannie !»

- « C'est bien Jean, continue » fit Scott en caressant doucement sa main.

Le fauve attendit 10 minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle restait stable avant de l'ex-tuber et de lui mettre des lunettes à oxygène. Lui-même passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente pour la féliciter, Charles fit de même.

- « Maintenant il va falloir te réveiller Jean » dit-il.

- « Elle est hors de danger ? » fit Logan.

- « Elle n'est plus sous assistance respiratoire alors, oui, on peut dire qu'elle est hors de danger pour le moment » répondit Hank

- « Pour le moment ? » souleva Scott.

- « Les rechutes sont possibles, je vais la garder sous haute surveillance pour les 12 prochaines heures. ».

Mais elle ne rechuta pas. Scott continua à rester à ses côtés comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, s'endormant la tête sur son lit, ou s'allongeant sur celui d'à côté en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Des élèves se relayèrent pour lui tenir compagnie, mais en général il préférait rester seul avec elle.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Scott caressait doucement les cheveux de Jean, passant son pouce sur une fine cicatrice de son front, lorsque le Professeur arriva accompagné de Ororo.

- « Je vais essayer de la ramener comme je l'ai fait avant qu'elle n'arrive ici » fit Charles d'entrée de jeu.

Scott acquiesça et lui laissa la place tandis que Hank les rejoignait. Le Professeur mit les mains sur les tempes de Jean et se concentra avant de les retirer quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Vous l'avez trouvé ? » demanda l'adolescent.

- « Oui, mais elle n'a pas voulu me suivre » répondit-il « Elle s'est crée un univers, où elle n'a pas été enlevée et où nous sommes tous présents, elle y est bien. Elle ne m'a pas rejeté, mais je n'ai pas pu la ramener de force pour autant. Elle sait ce qu'il l'attend si elle rentre : peur, sentiment de saleté, cauchemars… »

- « Alors elle ne se réveillera pas…. » souffla Scott.


	14. Chapter 14

- « Le mental n'a pas toutes les cartes, son organisme peut l'y pousser » argumenta Hank en posant une main sur son épaule.

- « Je réessayerais chaque jour Scott, je te le promets ».

----------------------------------------

Neuf jours plus tard, Scott fut réveillé par un son, qui se reproduisit quelques instants plus tard.

- « Hank ! » appela-t-il.

Il n'eut pas à s'expliquer car le bip retentit de nouveau.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Sa tension augmente, c'est un bon signe, ça peut vouloir dire qu'elle est en phase de réveil »

- « Ça peut ? »

- « Oui s'est arrivé plusieurs fois dans la semaine, mais tu dormais et j'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler en comprenant que ce ne devait être que du à ce qu'elle vivait dans son coma »

Mais, alors que le Fauve retournait à ses papiers…

- « Jean ? Hank elle se réveille ! »

Le Fauve revint vers le lit, et vit de lui-même que Scott avait raison.

- « Doucement il ne faut pas la brusquer »

- « Jean, c'est ça, ouvre les yeux » fit Scott avec douceur, sa main dans la sienne.

L'adolescente sembla lutter quelques instants, puis elle entrouvrit les yeux. Ils lui laissèrent du temps pour s'acclimater, dans le silence. Scott s'assit au bord du lit et, une fois pleinement réveillée, elle ne le quitta plus des yeux.

- « Jean, est-ce que tu sais qui tu es, qui nous sommes et ce qui t'as amenée ici ? » s'enquit le Fauve.

Elle sembla fouiller dans ses souvenirs puis acquiesça doucement.

- « Bien » fit Hank avant d'attraper sa petite lampe et de s'approcher d'elle.

Mais elle se défila et alla se blottir près de Scott.

- « Jean tu as passé deux semaines dans le coma dont une entre la vie et la mort, il faut que je t'ausculte »

Mais voyant qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis, il passa la lampe à Scott sachant qu'il savait quoi faire.

- « Jean, je ne vais pas t'approcher ni te toucher, mais il faut que tu fasses ce que Scott te demandera de faire c'est la seule condition. »

L'adolescent passa la lumière devant les yeux de Jean, puis, comme le lui demanda Hank, lui fit suivre un de ses doigts.

- « Ça me semble bon. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? » s'enquit le Fauve.

Jean montra sa tête.

- « C'est normal ça ; si ça ne passe pas je te donnerais un cachet »

Scott lui caressait inconsciemment les cheveux et ça l'apaisait.

…_J'ai froid…_ fit-elle à travers leur lien.

- « Tu as froid ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ? » s'enquit Scott avec douceur, lui-même en mourant d'envie.

Elle acquiesça et il se glissa dans le lit près d'elle.

- « Je vais prévenir les autres » fit Hank en quittant la pièce.

Scott ne l'entendit même pas partir, il serrait Jean contre lui et elle faisait de même les larmes aux yeux.

- « Tu m'as fait tellement peur Jean…Quand je t'ai vu dans le lac j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre et, quand j'ai vu que le tien ne battait plus et que tu ne respirais plus, j'ai cru mourir… » fit Scott avant de poser un long baiser sur son front. « Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que tu ne voulais pas sortir du coma, que tu y avais crée une réalité alternative où rien de tout ça ne t'était arrivée. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ? »

…_Toi…_ répondit-elle …_tu venais_ _de te faire enlever comme je l'ai été… je savais ce qui allait t'arriver… je ne pouvais pas le supporter… Je savais que dans la réalité tu allais bien…alors j'ai fais mon choix…_

- « Comme je préférerais que tout cela me soit arrivé à moi plutôt qu'à toi » fit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau sur le front « Je t'aime et j'ai peur de te perdre »

Jean secoua doucement la tête et le rassura par leur lien.

----------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard, Scott dû s'absenter, et il fut évident que cela paniquait Jean. Elle ne se calma qu'au retour de l'adolescent. C'était à prévoir que son comportement n'aurait pas changé à son réveil, mais cela semblait plus prononcé.

Lorsqu'elle fut endormie par sédatif, le Professeur les réunit dans la pièce de surveillance.

- « Hank ? »

- « Médicalement parlant elle va bien, elle sait qui elle est, elle n'a rien oublié, elle semble n'avoir aucune séquelle, c'est un véritable miracle »

- « Mais moralement ? »

- « Le problème du profond traumatisme demeure, surtout que tout est revenu brutalement réel à son réveil »

- « Scott, elle t'a dis pourquoi elle avait fait ça après tant de temps ? » demanda Logan.

- « Pour les mêmes raisons que les dernières fois, pour fuir la souffrance. Là, elle est sortie du coma car dans sa réalité c'est moi qui me faisait enlever »

- « Un geste d'amour… » murmura Ororo.

- « Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour la protéger d'elle-même »

- « On ne peut pas l'empêcher de faire son choix même s'il nous fait mal » fit Logan.

- « Elle ne recommencera pas » déclara Scott pour couper court au débat.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Elle me l'a dit et je la crois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réalisé que si elle se tuait je ne serais pas là et qu'elle serait seule, qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Bien sûr je ne lui ais pas dis que moi non plus je ne le supporterais pas, et que je la rejoindrais »

- « Il y a autre chose qu'elle ne semble plus supporter : que tu sortes de son champs de vision. » dit Hank « peut-être par peur que tu ne te fasses enlever…? »

- « Oui je l'ai remarqué aussi » approuva le Professeur « Il va falloir le vérifier : quand elle se réveillera, Scott, tu resteras là »

- « Mais... »

- « Seulement quelques minutes, Hank et Ororo vont se rendre à l'infirmerie et agir comme avant »

----------------------------------------

Les sédatifs n'ayant plus grand effet sur elle, Jean se réveilla moins d'une demi-heure après qu'ils lui aient été administrés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, il n'était pas là. Elle se tendit, entendit du bruit à sa gauche, puis à sa droite et voyant que c'étaient Hank et Tornade, elle les empêcha d'avancer par télékinésie bien avant la distance qu'elle leur autorisait auparavant.

Le Professeur, Logan et Scott y assistèrent par la vidéo surveillance.

_Scott_…

- « Il n'y a pas que la peur que Scott se fasse enlever… » fit Logan.

- _« Jean…tu sais que nous ne te ferons pas de mal_ » dit Ororo dans l'infirmerie.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'embrumaient de larmes.

_Scott…Scott…Scott !... _

Dans la salle de surveillance, l'adolescent avait tressaillit :

- « Elle m'appelle »

- « Attends »

Scott ! je t'en prie Scott…! appela-t-elle désespérément.

- « Je ne peux pas ! » fit-il en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre l'infirmerie au pas de course.

Dès qu'elle le pu Jean se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Je suis désolé, les professeurs voulaient voir à quel point tu avais besoin de moi, je suis désolé »

…._Ne me laisse plus…_

_Tu as toujours notre lien Jean, tu savais que je n'étais pas loin_

…_Ce n'est pas pareil…_

----------------------------------------

Dans la pièce de surveillance, le Professeur restait pensif.

- « On a notre réponse Chuck » fit Logan. « Elle est dépendante de lui, totalement désormais »

- « Oui, si on devait faire des statistiques, les résultats seraient probants »

- « Ça ne va pas changer grand-chose, il va continuer à être le seul à pouvoir l'approcher à moins de trois mètres, à pouvoir la toucher, communiquer avec elle, la calmer, la mettre en confiance au point qu'elle s'endorme contre lui »

- « Mais elle est devenue nettement plus dépendante…Je pense que je vais faire appel à Moïra Tagart, tu sais, mon amie de l'île de Muir. Je vais voir si elle accepterait de venir s'installer ici pour que Jean s'y acclimate ; et d'ici quelques semaines, commencer une thérapie. Celle que j'avais entamée n'est pas suffisante, Moïra saura mieux s'y prendre »

- « Bonne idée »

----------------------------------------

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Charles se rendit dans la chambre de convalescence où Jean avait été transférée, Elle dormait contre Scott.

- « Comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Emotive, angoissée, très fatiguée »

- « Elle revient de loin » acquiesça Charles.

Scott laissa quelques instants de silence avant de déclarer :

- « Professeur, j'ai pris une décision. Je vais quitter le lycée pour rester auprès de Jean » fit-il en ajoutant avant d'être interrompu « bien sûr, je n'arrête pas les études pour autant, je prendrais des cours par correspondance, mais je ne veux plus la laisser »

- « C'est comme tu le sens Scott »

- « C'est tout ? Vous n'êtes pas déçu ? Vous ne tentez pas de me dissuader ?»

- « Pourquoi le ferais-je ? tu as fait ton choix et j'en respecte les raisons, de plus je te sais parfaitement capable de suivre sérieusement des cours par correspondance » répondit le Professeur « Et vu que Jean est toujours avec toi, ça lui permettra de rester en contact avec les études, même si nous ne la pousserons pas. Je vais me charger des formalités, étant donné que tu as été absent ces deux dernières semaines, le principal Kelly ne devrait pas opposer de résistance bien au contraire… » sourit-il.

- « Oui rien ne va plus lui faire plaisir, mais je m'en moque, je ne pars pas à cause de ses pressions contre les mutants mais pour m'occuper de Jean »

Pendant près d'un mois, Jean se remit de sa tentative de suicide et de son coma. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que Scott ne retournerait pas au lycée elle avait était partagée entre un immense sentiment de soulagement et un autre de culpabilité, mais il l'avait rassurée.

La vie reprenait son cours normal à l'Institut, l'adolescente demeurait celle qu'elle était depuis son retour, mais au moins elle était vivante et Scott n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de possibles tentatives de suicide, même si lorsqu'elle craquait, il craignait toujours un peu que ses nerfs ne lâchent et qu'elle ne résiste pas à la tentation d'abréger son mal être. Cependant, cette année, elle passa Noël et le nouvel an avec eux, cela faisant presque une année qu'ils l'avaient ramenée.

----------------------------------------

Une épreuve sans précédant arriva un jour de janvier, alors que Moïra McTaggart était arrivée la veille. Une violente tempête de neige s'abattit sur Bayville, Tornade était chez sa sœur ce jour là avec Evan, et l'électricité fut coupée dans toute la ville. Devoir tous se réunir dans une salle commune équipée de plusieurs cheminées n'aurait pas été un problème insurmontable, si une classe de Bayville n'était pas venue demander asile…

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient bloqués et gelés pour être venus se réfugier à l'Institut. Logan eu bien envie de les laisser dehors, mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Charles car en plus le professer Malcom qui les accompagnait ne leur était pas antipathique, il n'avait rien contre les mutants et était apprécié par les élèves de l'Institut. Cela dit, Wolverine les prévint que le premier qui ferait une remarque désagréable, il le foutrait dehors sans aucun problème.

Parmis ces 15 élèves, beaucoup n'étaient pas inconnus aux membres de l'Institut comme par exemple Duncan et son gang, Taryn et autres, mais ils se tinrent tranquilles, ils étaient en terrain « miné ». Et Logan n'était pas sans savoir ce qui avait provoqué une bagarre entre Duncan et Scott quelques semaines auparavant, avant la dernière tentative de suicide de Jean : Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, la moitié du lycée avait appris pour Jean ; et Matthews avait eu la mauvaise idée de jouer avec ça et de la traiter de 'traînée' devant Scott. Erreur monumentale, Cyclope s'était jeté sur lui et, si Evan, Kurt, Malicia et Kitty n'étaient pas immédiatement intervenus pour les séparer, Duncan ne s'en serait pas tiré avec un simple œil au beurre noir et un nez cassé. Le principal Kelly avait voulu expulser Scott, mais quatre lycéens honnêtes apportèrent leur témoignage sur le fait que Duncan l'avait ouvertement provoqué et Kelly avait dû s'incliner. De toutes manières Scott n'était plus au lycée désormais, le Professeur avait officialisé son départ plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Au début la cohabitation des membres de l'Institut et des élèves de Bayville ne posa pas de problème. Etant chez eux, Amara proposait ses services pour raviver les flammes des cheminées et procurer une atmosphère agréable, des matelas avaient été placés sur le sol, les élèves de Bayville avaient étendus leurs duvets qu'ils avaient avec eux vu qu'ils revenaient d'une sortie scolaire de deux jours.

Jusque là, tout allait bien, Scott et Jean étant restés dans leur chambre dés que l'adolescent avait appris pour l'arrivée des élèves.

Moïra McTaggart était avec les professeurs, non loin des élèves de Bayville pour garder un œil sur eux. Elle continuait à se renseigner sur Jean, celle qu'elle avait été et celle qu'elle était devenue pour bien la cerner, elle n'avait pas bien eu l'occasion de l'observer depuis la veille. Taryn et le groupe de Duncan n'étaient pas loin et ne ratèrent rien de la discussion qui les surprit et les choqua même s'ils ne se l'avouèrent pas.

- « Les élèves m'ont parlé d'elle avant, tout comme Charles et vos amis »

- « Rien à voir avec aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? » fit tristement Hank « Elle avait des projets pleins la tête, croyait en l'avenir et en la cohabitation pacifique des humains et des mutants, elle croyait en l'humanité. Elle restait optimiste quoiqu'il arrive, toujours prête à se rendre utile et à aider ceux qu'elle pouvait. C'était un exemple pour les plus jeunes tout comme l'est Scott vu que ce sont les deux premiers élèves. Elle s'était parfaitement intégrée au lycée, enfin, avant que notre existence soit révélée. Maintenant, maintenant elle est méconnaissable, elle a perdu toute innocence»

Moïra resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de demander :

- « Et elle ne parle vraiment plus ? »

- « On sait que ce n'est pas médical car il lui arrive de parler lors de paniques ou de cauchemars, mais sinon elle reste muette et cela depuis maintenant un an » répondit Hank « Scott nous a dis qu'elle avait prononcés quelques mots le premier soir où elle était venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre après un cauchemar. Le lendemain elle a craqué et son mutisme est redevenu total ; il n'y a qu'à travers leur lien qu'elle s'exprime parfois »

- « Oui, Charles m'en a parlé, c'est quelque chose de fascinant, qu'ils puissent ainsi tout partager, mais ça doit aussi parfois être lourd à porter »

- « Ils y sont habitués et ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas proches. Ce lien s'est forgé il y a près de 2 ans, après que Jean ait eu une brusque évolution de ses pouvoirs. Je n'étais pas encore là, mais on m'a dit que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était parvenue à revenir parmi nous et à ne pas sombrer ; il avait réussi là où le Professeur avait échoué. Charles n'a jamais pu expliquer d'où cela provenait, ni la puissance de ce lien. Et ce n'est pas tout : un jour Scott a été enlevé à Mexico, Jean a senti d'ici qu'il était en danger alors que Charles lui-même ne pouvait pas atteindre son esprit, c'est unique »

- « C'est un lien d'amour »

- « Sans aucun doute, et sans lui Jean ne serait plus là. C'est grâce à ce lien que Scott est parvenu à se faire accepter quelques jours après son réveil, mais elle a mis près d'un mois à ne plus paniquer à son arrivée et à être réceptive à sa présence. Je vais vous dire quelque chose que je n'ai même pas dis au Professeur » fit Hank « Quand Jean a été ramenée et que je l'ai prise en charge, que j'ai vu l'étendue de ses blessures ne seraient-ce que physiques et su ce qu'il lui était arrivée, je me suis presque senti égoïste de tenter de la sauver, je savais que vivre avec ça serait terrible »

- « Nous sommes médecins Hank »

- « Je sais »

- « Cela dit, je comprends que vous ayez pu penser une telle chose, j'ai lu votre rapport, vues les photos et les radios, c'est terrible » lui dit-elle. « Ces fanatiques étaient des monstres, de vrais nazis… »

- « Vous savez à quoi vous attendre quand vous commencerez à travailler avec elle »

- « Oui ça ne va pas être facile…. le journal que vous avez tenu chaque jour va beaucoup m'y aider. En tous cas vous avez fait un excellent travail de chirurgie réparatrice à en juger par les photos, du très bon travail »

- « Plusieurs opérations ont été nécessaires, il fallait que je fasse mon possible pour qu'il lui reste le moins de marques physiques possibles, mais je n'ai pas été capable de toutes les effacer, et en plus elle a eu une période d'automutilation…. »

- « Il en restera toujours, mais j'ai été impressionnée par le résultat, vous pouvez en être fier. »

- « Elle souffre toujours physiquement, c'est par période mais les tortures qu'elle a subis sont comme ancrées en elle »

Charles, qui discutait avec Logan, déclara soudainement :

- « Scott vient de me contacter, il va devoir descendre avec Jean, il fait trop froid en haut »

- « C'était à prévoir » fit le Fauve « Je vais chercher un grand matelas. »

- « Elle est au courant de la présence des autres? » s'enquit Logan.

- « Etrangement, elle ne les a pas sentit, Scott va l'informer. »

- « Ça risque de ne pas passer...Comment on va faire ? c'est à peine si elle tolère notre présence, elle va paniquer »

(à suivre...)


	15. Chapter 15

- « Je sais Logan, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, sa santé physique est fragile, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle reprenne froid si tôt après sa dernière tentative de suicide… »

- « Il faut.. .»

- « Oui mais je m'en charge Logan » l'interrompit le Professeur.

Charles Xavier roula au centre de la pièce et demanda le silence.

- « C'est Jean ? » s'enquit Rahne.

Le Professeur acquiesça.

- « Je m'adresse particulièrement aux élèves de Bayville » commença-t-il « la plupart d'entre-vous n'est pas sans savoir qu'une de mes élèves a été enlevée par une organisation anti-mutante il y a 13 mois et profondément traumatisée par ce qu'elle a enduré. Je vous parle de cela car elle va devoir être emmenée ici. Elle est extrêmement craintive, je vous demanderais de ne pas parler trop fort et de ne surtout pas chercher à l'approcher. Je n'accepterais aucune remarque désobligeante et je veux que ce soit clair »

Pas mal de hochements de tête lui répondit.

- « Je vais veillez à ce qu'ils respectent votre demande » fit leur Professeur.

- « Merci monsieur Malcom » lui répondit Charles avant de se tourner vers ses propres élèves alors que Hank arrivait avec un grand matelas « Il faudrait libérer le coin au fond, elle sera plus tranquille là-bas »

- « On s'en charge » firent Kurt et Tabitha.

- « Et si on plaçait un paravent pour ne pas qu'elle les voit ? » proposa Bobby.

- « C'est une idée, mais si elle sent leur présence sans les avoir à l'œil ce sera pire. » répondit Logan.

------------------------------------------------

Dans le couloir, Jean s'arrêta net, elle savait que des élèves de Bayville étaient là, Scott lui avait dit, mais les sentir était pire, ils étaient si nombreux.

- « Jean » fit Scott, serrant son bras autour de sa taille pour attirer son attention.

Il l'avait enveloppée dans une couverture.

_Je ne peux pas_

- « Je sais que c'est dur Jean, mais on n'a pas le choix, je reste avec toi et tu le sais »

Logan, prévenu par le Professeur de leur approche, vint les rejoindre :

- « Tout est prêt, on vous a installé un matelas au fond, le plus loin possible des autres ; Chuck a mis les choses au point, ça devrait aller »

------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la partie où se trouvaient les élèves de Bayville devint silencieuse, mais pas dans l'esprit de Jean, qui, perdant ses moyens, fut assaillie de projections de pensées.

_/…hé je l'avais déjà vue au lycée……elle n'a pas l'air si abîmée……il parait qu'elle a été torturée et violée, ça a beau être une mutante, pauvre fille……mon dieu, mademoiselle Grey……elle a l'air vide et détruite……quand je pense que ce sont d'autres qui se la sont faite……qu'est-ce qu'elle est pâle……On ne dirait pas la même personne……elle a l'air de se sentir mal……/_

Les jambes de Jean se dérobèrent sur son poids et elle manqua de s'évanouir.

- « Hey Jean »

_Leurs pensées…_ fit-elle faiblement en se tenant la tête, Scott s'étant arrêté et la soutenait contre lui.

_Essaye de tenir encore un peu, focalises-toi sur quelque chose_… l'encouragea-t-il avant d'alerter leur mentor « Professeur, sa télépathie, elle ne contrôle rien »

Charles avait déjà roulé jusqu'à eux.

- « Je vais lui poser un barrage mental »

Jean avait fermé les yeux de douleur autant physique que morale et ne se défendit pas, Xavier n'eut de toutes manières pas besoin d'apposer ses mains sur elle, mais juste en périphérie de sa tête.

- « Euh, Professeur, y'a pas que sa télépathie…» fit Jamie en lui faisant remarquer que les vitres s'étaient mises à trembler et quelques objets à se soulever.

Le Professeur posa également un léger barrage sur sa télékinésie. Les voix s'affaiblirent, et Jean aussi, elle sentit Scott la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter avant de la déposer doucement sur un matelas. L'adolescent espérait qu'elle resterait groggy le plus longtemps possible afin qu'elle ne panique pas, mais ça ne dura pas.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses moyens, la terreur fit de même. Se furent d'abord des frissons, puis des tremblements. Elle se redressa et alla se recroqueviller dans le coin de la pièce tout en restant sur leur matelas, elle voulait fuir d'ici, elle voulait…

- « Jean, Jean, ça va aller, calme-toi, je suis là et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal » fit Scott en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle commençait déjà à hyper ventiler, mais l'adolescent savait comment gérer la situation. Il s'assit près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'apaisa doucement. Elle avait fermés les yeux contre lui et se laissait bercer.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle sembla reprendre confiance, Scott pria pour qu'un élève de Bayville ne soit pas assez con pour choisir ce moment pour se lever, éclater de rire ou autre, mais il n'en fut rien.

- « Ça va mieux ? » souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, frissonnant toujours. Amara vint leur donner deux sandwichs.

- « Tu as faim ? Jean il faut que tu manges un peu »

Voyant qu'elle n'en ferait rien, trop angoissée pour cela, il laissa son sandwich de côté et mangea le sien tout en la gardant contre lui. Il tenta de lui en présenter un bout mais elle le refusa.

------------------------------------------------

Il était 21h, Scott s'allongea avec Jean, et les recouvrit d'une autre couverture, en espérant qu'elle reprenne ses marques, mais le stress était énorme. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et finit par tout repousser pour se tourner vers le mur, tremblant de plus belle. Scott s'approcha d'elle dans l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras, elle sursauta.

- « Shhh c'est moi Jean, je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu le sais » lui murmura-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle se détendait, il l'enlaça et elle appuya son dos contre son torse. C'était la première fois qu'elle acceptait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras de cette manière. Jean se laissa bercer par les mots de Scott et finit par s'assoupir.

Malheureusement, comme à l'accoutumée ce ne fut pas pour longtemps. Une porte claqua dans l'Institut comme elle le fit dans l'esprit de l'adolescente mais avec un son métallique tant redouté. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et, sentant quelqu'un appuyé contre son dos, poussa un hoquet de terreur. Scott n'eut pas le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva propulsé en arrière par une puissante poussée de télékinésie et heurta brusquement le mur opposé.

- « NNOOOOONNN ! » hurla Jean lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle avait parlé.

- « Oh mon dieu ! » fit Hank.

Lui et les autres se précipitèrent vers Scott. Jean, qui s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, recula vivement à leur approche. Elle fondit en larmes en appuyant son dos contre le mur. Les Professeurs étaient autour de Scott, elle ne voyait rien, et si elle l'avait tué ? elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Les élèves de Bayville avaient des regards effarés, ceux de l'Institut étaient surpris et inquiets.

- « Scott ? » fit la voix de Logan.

- « Ça va, il est juste assommé » dit Hank.

L'adolescent commença à remuer et trois voix emplirent son esprit : celle de Hank et Logan l'appelant, et la voix mentale de Jean à travers leur lien.

- « Doucement » fit Hank lorsque Scott se redressa brutalement « tu as pris un sacré coup, comment tu te sens ? des vertiges ? »

- « Ça va » fit-il « Il faut que je rejoigne Jean »

Ils ne le retinrent pas, et l'adolescent alla retrouver une mutante en larmes.

_Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée_ répéta-t-elle inlassablement à travers leur lien alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

- « Ça va Jean, ce n'est rien, je vais bien, calmes-toi » lui dit-il en tentant de l'apaiser « C'était un accident, tu as eu peur et c'est tout, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'était un simple accident »

Mais Jean ne se calmait pas, elle aurait pu le tuer elle le savait. Hank vint donner un sédatif à Scott pour qu'il l'administre à Jean. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte ; une vague cotonneuse l'envahit et elle desserra son étreinte avant de s'endormir.

- « Tu es sûr que ça va petit gars ? » s'enquit Logan.

- « Oui, je vais juste avoir une belle bosse. Elle n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait pu me tuer »

- « Scott, elle aurait pu te tuer »

- « Non, elle ne m'a pas attaquée, elle s'est défendue, elle a eu peur c'est tout » répliqua l'adolescent.

Pas plus de 15 minutes ne s'étaient écoulées que Jean reprenait conscience. Moïra fut surprise.

- « Vous ne lui avez donnée qu'une petite dose ? » s'enquit-elle auprès de Hank.

- « Oh non, le maximum possible, mais elle en prend depuis plus de 11 mois, elle s'y est accoutumée et ça n'a plus beaucoup d'effet. Ça calme une violente panique momentanément mais c'est tout, vu que je ne peux plus augmenter les doses »

- « Les autres m'ont dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à dormir pourtant »

- « Non très peu » la contredit-il « Elle reste souvent les yeux fermés comme endormie contre Scott, ce qui peut être trompeur, mais elle ne dort pas, c'est sa manière de se couper un peu plus du monde et de ses cauchemars. En fait elle ne s'endort que d'épuisement depuis que les sédatifs ne marchent plus, et si elle est seule avec Scott ; elle dort avec lui depuis plusieurs mois. Aujourd'hui je ne pense pas qu'elle fermera l'œil. Il lui arrive de s'endormir dans ses bras quand elle est avec nous, mais c'est un sommeil intermittent et très vigilant, alors dans ses circonstances…»

- « Oui…pas de sommeil reposant donc, j'essayerais de créer un nouveau sédatif » fit Moïra, le notant sur son calepin. « Et ce genre de chose est déjà arrivé ? »

- « Non » fit Logan « C'était la première fois qu'elle acceptait qu'il se place contre son dos, je ne vous fais pas un dessin sur ce que ses tortionnaires lui ont fait subir dans ce genre de position… » grogna-t-il « Elle est déjà terrorisée par la présence de ces élèves de Bayville, alors elle a pris peur à son réveil et n'a pas pu voir le visage de Scott comme d'habitude. Il a raison, elle n'a fait que se défendre. Charles a du vous dire qu'il lui avait longtemps bloqués ses pouvoirs, sans ça se serait arrivé plus souvent »

- « Avec nous, elle se contente de nous empêcher d'approcher d'elle, mais elle n'a jamais été violente et elle le serait encore moins avec Scott »

- « C'est un mutante de classe Oméga de plus » fit remarquer Moïra.

- « Oui, des pouvoirs psychiques, et une télépathe n'oublie jamais rien » fit Charles avec tristesse « Ses pouvoirs me surpasseront un jour, sa télékinésie a déjà extrêmement évoluée : à son arrivée elle ne pouvait soulever que des objets tels que des livres, désormais elle peut soulever le X-Jet ou une voiture avec une simple pensée et cela depuis la brusque évolution de ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi j'ai longtemps placés des barrages mentaux dans son esprit depuis que nous l'avons libérée, mais à un certain point ce n'était plus possible.»

- « Oui c'est comme tenter d'empêcher un cœur de battre » fit Moïra.

- « Exactement, nos mutations font partie de nous, nous ne pouvons pas les stopper, seuls les ordures qui l'avaient enlevée avaient inventé un collier les bloquant, sans cela Jean aurait pu se défendre sans aucun problème, c'étaient des lâches» déclara Hank « J'ai gardé l'appareil pour l'étudier, Ororo et Logan l'avaient laissé sur elle quand ils l'ont trouvée, l'enlever aurait pu la tuer dans l'état où elle était. »

------------------------------------------------

Les heures passaient, la situation insolite de la soirée faisait que certains élèves ne dormaient pas et parlaient entre eux. Les professeurs les laissaient faire.

A 2h30, Hank s'aperçut que Jean n'avait pas fermé les yeux, elle restait en état d'alerte alors que Scott semblait s'être endormi.

- « Elle ne dort pas » fit-il remarquer à Charles qui venait de s'allonger.

- « Je vais l'assommer psychiquement, c'est le seul moyen, elle a besoin de dormir » fit-il en plaçant les doigts sur ses tempes.

Jean ne lutta pas, et ils purent enfin la voir fermer les yeux.

------------------------------------------------

Ce fut Scott qui fut surpris en se réveillant à l'aube : il avait remué et Jean n'avait pas bronché. Il passa une main sur son visage mais elle ne réagit pas, une panique surgit en lui, un sédatif ne pouvait pas être en cause.

- « Chuck l'a assommée psychiquement » fit Logan en le rejoignant « Elle n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil à 2h30 »

- « Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis ? »

- « Non, elle dort comme un loir, elle doit rattraper le sommeil perdu »

- « Ça va lui faire du bien » acquiesça Scott en posa un baiser sur le front de l'adolescente.

- « Ouais. La tempête s'est calmée, l'électricité est rétablie, mais il faut laisser le temps à l'Institut de se réchauffer de nouveau. »

Scott acquiesça et ne bougea pas. Jean ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, quand les élèves se mirent à remuer dans la pièce

------------------------------------------------

4 mois s'écoulèrent (Mai). Scott avait eu à s'absenter deux jours pour un examen oral suite à ses cours par correspondance. Jean était restée à l'Institut, et il lui manquait. Les autres étaient dehors pour profiter du soleil. Le Fauve, Malicia, Bobby et Kitty jouaient au basket, mais Jean ne s'y intéressait pas. A un certain moment, sentant le lien avec Scott devenir plus fort, elle partit dans l'allée pour l'attendre, les autres la laissèrent faire.

Soudainement, elle entendit une brindille craquer, elle sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine du son. Ce qu'elle vit la figea de frayeur : un groupe d'hommes avec des armes l'encerclaient, elle voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais un collier fut placé autour de son cou par un homme qui était venu par derrière. Cela eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, elle hurla de terreur alors que le chef de ceux qui l'avaient enlevée la dernière fois lui parlait avec un horrible sourire.

- « Alors petite chienne, on t'a manqué ?»

* * *

je sais j'ai été particulièrement sadique dans cette version lol 


	16. Chapter 16

Les cris n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, et les cinq hommes furent repérés par des X-Men.

- « Jean ! » cria Logan.

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, mordant et frappant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Un des gardes lui donna un coup de poing pour la calmer et le chef s'en servit comme bouclier humain, une arme sur sa tempe, avant de commencer à reculer.

- « Allez viens-là, dépêche !»

- « NON ! NOONNN ! »

- « Ta gueule avance ! »

Ils l'entraînèrent hors du parc, dans la rue. Déjà, Logan, Kitty, Bobby, Hank et Malicia étaient à leurs trousses. Mais c'était peine perdue, les membres des 'Amis de l'Humanité' avaient prévu leur coup, une voiture les attendait et ils y jetèrent sauvagement Jean avant de s'y engouffrer. Ils lancèrent alors une bombe fumigène pour camoufler leur fuite.

- « Non de dieu ! » pesta Logan, non seulement la fumée l'empêchait de voir où ils partaient mais également de suivre leur trace à l'odeur.

Ils n'avaient rien pu faire, Jean venait d'être enlevée devant leurs yeux. Logan et les autres n'eurent pas d'autre choix que celui de repartir à l'intérieur.

---------------------------------------

Peu de temps passa avant que Scott ne débarque dans l'Institut, semblant affolé. Il aperçu Ororo et le Professeur venant vers lui:

- « Où est Jean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? j'ai senti qu'elle était terrorisée à travers notre lien, j'ai vu des images, il y avait des hommes, elle les connaissait !...où est-elle !»

- « Scott…elle a été enlevée dans le parc » fit Ororo.

- « Non ! C'est pas possible ! Vous n'avez pas pu les arrêter ? Vous savez où ils l'ont emmenée ? »

- « Scott, calme-toi » fit le Professeur.

- « Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Ces ordures l'on reprise ! »

- « Scott, ils avaient tout organisé, Logan est parti pour demander de l'aide à Nick Fury, nous allons la retrouver »

- « J'aurais dû être là, non d'un chien, je dois la retrouver ! » fit-il en frappant le mur d'un coup de poing rageur.

- « Scott, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, les autres étaient là ils n'ont pas pu les arrêter »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, laquelle sembla des heures pour les élèves et les professeurs, qui, pour se sentir utiles avaient enfilés leurs uniformes, Logan revint :

- « Grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la ville, le S.H.I.E.L.D a réussi à suivre la voiture où ces ordures ont emmenée Jean, »

- «Alors nous savons où elle est ? » s'enquit Scott.

- « On sait où elle est et on y va immédiatement, Fury nous accompagne, il veut les avoir vivants et pense pouvoir mieux nous contrôler s'il est là avec quelques-uns de ses hommes »

- « Qu'importe, dépêchons nous ! » coupa Scott

---------------------------------------

Ça faisait trois quarts d'heure qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, ils avaient conduit Jean dans un entrepôt où se trouvaient d'autres gardes, certains hantaient encore ses cauchemars, elle était paniquée. Ils l'avaient battue et elle était désormais maintenue sur le sol par deux hommes. Le chef était assis sur elle ce qui l'effrayait encore plus.

- « Tu t'en es échappée une fois, mais ça n'arrivera pas deux fois. Tu sais combien d'hommes j'ai perdu à cause de toi ? »

- « C'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar juste un cauchemar » répétait Jean en pleurant, le choc ayant débloqué son mutisme.

- « On saigne dans un cauchemar ?» fit sarcastiquement le chef en lui montrant son sang sur ses doigts.

Elle avait l'arcade sourcilière et la lèvre ouverte, son nez saignait également, elle avait mal aux côtes, elle y avait pris des coups de pied, et l'une d'elle devait être cassée.

- « Ils t'ont bien réparée je dois l'avouer » fit-il « tu es de nouveau à croquer… »

Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et Jean cria et se débattit violemment :

- « Non ! Non je vous en pries, tuez-moi, tuez-moi mais pas ça ! »

- « …et tu ne nous as pas oublié » sourit-il vicieusement.

Il se pencha vers elle, se retrouvant allongé sur elle, pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- « Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce qu'on va faire de toi, on va tous s'amuser avec toi, ça va te dérouiller et AARRRGGHHHHH sale chienne ! »

Il se releva brusquement, Jean s'étaient défendue de la seule manière possible, elle lui avait mordu l'oreille jusqu'au sang ce qui lui valu une forte gifle. Un garde la plaqua plus fortement sur le sol en lui tirant les cheveux, elle gémi face à la douleur à laquelle elle avait perdu l'habitude, ce goût de sang dans la bouche, cette difficulté à respirer…. Elle continuait à pleurer, espérant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller dans les bras de Scott…

- « Tu vas souffrir et apprendre à te soumettre et plus vite que tu ne le penses… »

Il lui déchira son tee-shirt. Jean était en larmes continuant à répéter comme un mantra :

- « C'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar… »

Le chef rit.

- « Sven, pince-la à ta manière qu'elle voit que c'est réel »

- « Chef ? »

- « C'est un ordre »

- « Bien chef »

Jean hurla de douleur lorsque l'homme de main lui cassa le bras comme si ce n'était qu'une brindille pour lui.

- « On continue ? » fit le chef qui était toujours assis sur elle « Plus tu te débattras plus tu souffriras »

Il fit glisser sa main sur la peau dévoilée de l'adolescente qui trouva encore la force de se débattre. Mais il avait raison, ça ne lui servit à rien d'autre que d'hurler de nouveau de douleur alors qu'il lui cassait un doigt avec lenteur, avant de la débarrasser de son pantalon et d'ouvrir le sien.

---------------------------------------

Dehors, les X-Men et les membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. arrivaient. Aux hurlements, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le bâtiment.

A l'intérieur, le chef s'apprêtait à passer à l'acte lorsqu'il fut projeté en arrière par un puissant rayon optique qui l'assomma presque. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un homme baraqué se jetait sur lui.

- « Fils de pute ! » hurla-t-il.

L'homme savait que ce mutant l'aurait tué, si un militaire borne n'était pas intervenu.

- « Mort il ne sera pas jugé Wolverine, nous nous chargeons de lui »

Logan sortit ses griffes, deux cintrèrent le visage de l'homme, l'autre pointa sous sa gorge.

- « Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est te couper la queue et te la faire bouffer ou alors de te la foutre dans le cul pour que tu vois ce que ça fait , tu te ferras ta propre pipe enfoiré ! Mais là où vous allez croupir toi et tes fanatiques, vous allez subir ce que vous avez fais subir à Jean et à tous les autres, vos colocataires ne seront pas des enfants de cœur je m'en assurerais personnellement »

Il lui envoya un dernier coup de poing et le laissa aux mains de Fury. Les autres membres du S.H.I.E.L.D avaient déjà arrêtés les autres avec l'aide des X-Men.

Scott avait rejoint Jean, toujours sur le sol, ensanglantée, nue, entourée des bribes de ses vêtements.

- « Jean, Jean, c'est fini » fit-il mais l'adolescente ne réagit pas, elle étaient en état de choc et ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

Tornade fit demander une couverture et l'y enveloppa avant que Scott ne la soulève délicatement.

---------------------------------------

De retour à l'Institut, les adultes attendirent anxieusement le diagnostique, Scott était resté auprès de Jean.

- « Alors ? »

- « Des coups et encore des coups, elle a une côte cassée et ils lui ont brisé le bras gauche et un doigt de la main droite » fit Hank.

- « Est-ce qu'ils ont eu de le temps de la violer de nouveau ? » s'enquit Logan sans circonvolution.

- « Non…enfin s'ils l'ont fait ils ont utilisé un préservatif, car je n'ai trouvé aucune trace »

- « A mon avis ils n'ont pas eu le temps et ils n'auraient pas pris de précautions de toutes manières » fit Ororo « cela dit, c'était tout juste»

- « Mais le choc est le même » fit Moïra

- « Quand reprendra-t-elle conscience ? » demanda le Professeur.

- « Elle est déjà consciente »

- « Déjà ? » s'étonna Logan.

- « Oui, mais…enfin venez voir de vous-même… » fit-il.

- « Mais elle va prendre peur » déclara Ororo qui était sortie avant le réveil de l'adolescente.

Hank ne répondit pas et Jean ne réagit pas à leur présence, Scott se tenait à ses côtés et lui caressait les cheveux.

- « C'est justement le contraire qui me fait peur » dit-il en posant sa main sur le visage de Jean.

Normalement elle se serait affolée mais elle ne bougea pas. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, idem.

- « Etat catatonique ? » s'enquit Moïra.

- « Non, elle est consciente » fit Hank en s'adressant à Jean « donne-moi ta main droite » à la surprise de tous elle le fit.

Ils ressortirent pour la laisser seule avec Scott.

- « Ils ont réussi » fit le Professeur.

- « Elle s'est soumise, elle a enregistré que toute résistance ou désobéissance aboutissait à de la souffrance physique, et en même temps elle s'est détachée de son corps » fit Moïra.

- « Tu vas pouvoir l'aider ? » s'enquit Hank.

- « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu de pareil cas. Elle était extrêmement traumatisée avant aujourd'hui, là il est possible qu'elle reste dans cet état….je vais faire mon possible »

- « Tout recommencer à zéro à cause de ces enfoirés » fit Logan.

(à suivre…)


	17. Chapter 17

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, Jean avait de nouveau été placée dans sa chambre pour tenter de la rendre à nouveau plus indépendante, elle se laissait faire de toutes manières. Son état n'avait pas évolué, elle était toujours aussi soumise et distante. Les bleus avaient disparus, mais elle portait toujours des atteles pour les nouvelles fractures.

Une nuit, elle vint s'introduire dans la chambre de Scott, qui ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil, et alla se blottir dans ses bras, en larmes.

- « Jean ? »

- « Ils me surveillent…ils vont revenir… » fit-elle sans préambule au plus grand étonnement de Scott.

- « Ils ont été arrêtés Jean » fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « Non, pas tous… il en reste…. il y en a d'autres qui pensent comme eux…ils vont revenir… »

- « Jean… »

- « Ils ont dit la première fois que je ne leur échapperais pas…. et ils avaient raison….ça a recommencé…ils vont revenir…» fit-elle les larmes se succédant.

- « Jean tu es en sécurité ici »

- « Non…. on est en sécurité nulle part…ils sont là…ils vont revenir…»

Scott ne parvint pas à la calmer, il était encore sous le choc de l'entendre parler avec facilité comme si elle n'avait pas passé plus d'un an muette. Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, et il fit de même.

----------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Scott posa un baiser sur le front de Jean et, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, se leva doucement et descendit à la cuisine où se trouvaient les professeurs :

- « Jean m'a rejointe cette nuit, comme il y a des mois » annonça-t-il.

- « D'elle-même ? » s'étonna Hank.

- « Bien sûr d'elle-même » fit Scott avant d'ajouter «Elle a pleuré et…et elle a parlé »

- « C'est extrêmement important qu'elle communique de nouveau par votre lien » déclara le Professeur Xavier.

Scott secoua la tête et répondit :

- « Ce n'était pas par notre lien Professeur, elle a vraiment parlé »

Les autres le regardèrent surpris.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?» s'enquit Ororo.

- « Elle n'a pas cessé de répéter qu'ils la surveillaient, qu'ils allaient revenir. Quoi que je dise elle n'en démordait pas »

- « …c'est ce que je craignais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'exprimerait verbalement » fit Moïra.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Hank.

- « Paranoïa » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- « Elle n'est pas paranoïaque ! » la défendit l'adolescent.

- « Scott, elle exprime des peurs irraisonnées vu que ses agresseurs sont soit morts soit derrière les barreaux, elle reste dessus quoique tu lui dises, elle se sent surveillée, c'est de la paranoïa »

Le Professeur annonça :

- « Elle s'est réveillée. Scott va la chercher, Moïra va l'examiner »

- « Bien, mais peut-être qu'elle ne dira plus rien »

- « Nous verrons »

Scott sortit de la cuisine et revint dix minutes plus tard avec une Jean qui semblait inquiète. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, elle rabattit ses genoux contre elle et Moïra s'approcha d'elle alors que l'adolescente recommençait à parler.

- « Ils n'en ont pas fini avec moi, ils veulent me faire mal, ils vont revenir… »

- « Jean » fit Moïra.

L'adolescente fixa son regard sur elle :

- « C'est vous ! c'est à cause de vous ! vous leur avez dis où j'étais, ils… »

- « Jean, ils savaient parfaitement qui tu étais et où tu vivais dès la première fois »

Elle rabaissa son regard.

- « Ils vont revenir… »

- « Ils ont été arrêtés Jean, tous »

- « Non il en reste, ils sont là, ils rôdent, ils attendent le bon moment… »

- « Tu es en sécurité ici dans l'Institut » fit Moïra.

- « Non, on n'est en sécurité nulle part, ils vous enlèvent hors de l'enceinte puis dans le parc, ils viendront ici… »

- « Non Jean, c'est fini »

- « Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est fini ? C'était déjà censé être 'fini' avant ! et ils sont revenus ! » cria Jean avant de se remettre à parler calmement « Ils me surveillent, ils attendent le bon moment… »

Hank arriva avec un calmant.

- « Je vais te donner un sédatif, donne-moi ta main » demanda Moïra en espérant qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais elle le fit sans rechigner « Jean, tu n'as pas à te soumettre avec nous, nous ne te ferons pas de mal »

- « Il ne faut pas se débattre, ils l'ont dis, si je me débats ils me font du mal, je ne me débattrais plus, sinon ils me font mal…il ne faut pas…se… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le sédatif l'enveloppa dans une vague cotonneuse.

Moira se leva et soupira.

- « Je confirme mon pronostic, c'est de la paranoïa » déclara-t-elle « mais elle pourrait l'être envers nous tous, elle pourrait accuser tous les hommes d'être là pour elle, mais elle n'a accusé que moi car elle ne me connaît pas assez »

- « Vous allez l'aider ? » s'enquit Scott.

- « Bien sûr ! Il existe des médicaments pour la calmer, je les ais travaillés pour qu'ils soient efficaces sur les mutants. Ça va la soulager, mais ses propos vont effrayer les autres élèves… »

- « C'est Jean qui importe ! c'est son bien être ! les autres savent ce qu'elle a enduré ! » s'emporta Scott.

- « Scott je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais avoue que ça peut les déstabiliser »

- « Combien de temps ça va durer ? » s'enquit Logan.

- « Ça peut n'être que temporaire, comme beaucoup plus long, c'est une défense »

- « Je n'aime pas la voir aussi soumise » fit Scott d'une voix plus calme « C'est comme si elle me considérait comme ces ordures. Si je dis ou fais quelque chose qui lui fait mal, elle ne l'exprime pas…»

- « Ça finira par s'arrêter Scott, elle est encore sous le choc »

----------------------------------------

Un mois s'écoula. Au début, les autres élèves avaient été étonnés d'entendre Jean parler, mais ils avaient gardé leur calme, même lorsqu'elle répétait encore et encore les mêmes choses dans la même pièce qu'eux. Les médicaments la calmaient mais pas complètement.

Scott travaillait régulièrement avec elle dans l'infirmerie, les autres observaient ce qui se passait d'une autre pièce et Moïra transmettait ses instructions par le biais de Charles et de sa télépathie pour ne pas les troubler. Mais cette séance fut particulière…

- « Jean, ce que j'aimerais c'est savoir quand je fais quelque chose qui te blesse là » fit-il en posant sa main là où se trouvait son cœur « Tu n'as pas à te soumettre avec moi, je ne te ferrais jamais de mal, tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'on te demande si tu ne le veux pas » lui dit-il en reprenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Mais ils… ils le sauront et ils me puniront, ils… » Jean craqua soudainement « ils….ils m'ont fait mal….tellement mal… »

Scott la serra contre lui.

_Demande-lui ce qu'ils lui ont fait. _transmis le Professeur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait après t'avoir enlevé dans le parc Jean ? »

- « ….Ils…ils…ils m'ont assommée…Quand j'ai repris conscience ils étaient là….ils m'ont frappé… » elle s'était mise à trembler « …ils…ils voulaient recommencer à me faire mal…à me salir… mais je me défendais alors…ils…ils m'ont fais mal…ils m'ont dis que tant que je me défendrais ils me feraient mal… » répéta-t-elle en pleurs.

- - « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?»

- «…Un des gardes m'a cassé le bras…la douleur était atroce….je me défendais toujours alors ils…ils m'ont cassé des doigts…je ne voulais plus souffrir comme ça…je ne voulais plus…»

_Encourage-la à continuer à parler Scott, demande-lui ce qu'ils ont fait la première fois_

- « Jean, la première fois qu'ils t'ont enlevée, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

- « Non…je veux oublier…je ne veux plus me souvenir…mais je me souviens de tout… Ils…ils m'ont fait mal, tellement mal… »

- « Comment ? »

- « Non, Non… »

_Insiste_

_Mais _répondit l'adolescent.

_Il le faut Scott_

- « Jean c'est important, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

- « Ils….ils….non… non !…je ne veux pas…je ne peux pas…! »

Scott n'en supporta pas plus, qu'importent les demandes télépathiques.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, ça va aller mon ange, ça va aller » l'apaisa-t-il alors qu'elle pleurait contre lui.

Les autres vinrent le rejoindre :

- « Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter Scott » fit Moïra.

- « Elle n'est pas prête ! vous lui demandez de tout raconter comme si c'était une journée à la campagne, c'est loin d'être le cas, elle n'est pas prête ! » fit Scott avec force.

- « J'en suis consciente mais… »

- « Il a raison, il faut lui laisser du temps » approuva Logan.

- « Il faut qu'elle l'exprime verbalement, l'écrire ou le faire par télépathie sera inefficace, ça n'aura pas d'effet thérapeutique»

- « Laissez-lui du temps » fit Scott « Je ne vous laisserais pas la brusquer »

- « Elle semble avoir cessé d'être paranoïaque, elle s'est exprimée librement là, elle n'est pas resté dans un mantra comme ce dernier mois, c'est déjà un grand pas » appuya Hank.

----------------------------------------

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent. La paranoïa de Jean semblait bel et bien avoir disparue même si elle était encore plus sur ses gardes qu'avant. Elle avait également repris l'habitude de dormir avec Scott. Et ce soir là elle avait sentit qu'elle devait se libérer d'un lourd poids.

Jean et Scott étaient allongés dans le lit, dans la pénombre.

- « Tu as voulu que nous allions nous coucher plus tôt, alors voilà » fit Scott.

Jean était allongée sur le dos, le regard fixant le plafond, lui était accoudé de manière à être tourné vers elle, il sentait un combat se livrant en elle à travers leur lien.


	18. Chapter 18

- « Je…je sais qu'il faut que je parle de ce qui m'est arrivée….et je ne dois pas le faire par notre lien. De toutes manières, même si c'était le cas je ne le voudrais pas, je ne veux pas que tu vois et que tu ressentes ça… je m'en veux déjà d'avoir à t'en parler, mais je ne me sens pas capable de le faire à quiconque d'autre… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en sais déjà beaucoup, le tout est que tu te libères » lui dit-il pour l'encourager.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et, alors que Scott pensait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, commença :

- « Lorsque je t'ai laissé au lycée ce jour là, j'ai pris le chemin du retour mais il y avait des travaux qui n'étaient pas là le matin même…Je pensais à toi en attendant que le feu passe au vert et, alors que je redémarrais, j'ai senti une forte douleur dans mon cou et j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une seringue hypodermique que je me suis évanouie… »

Elle fit une pause et poursuivit :

- « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente…quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans cette cellule crasseuse et humide qui… » sa voix trembla.

- « Jean…. »

- « Non, il faut que le fasse »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et reprit :

- « J'étais dans cette cellule avec pour seule ouverture une fenêtre sans vitre munie de barreaux. Il y avait une salle de bain rudimentaire… » elle se pinça les lèvres, des larmes commençaient à couler, cette salle de bain lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs, souvenirs qu'elle allait devoir raconter. « Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs à cause de ce collier qu'ils avaient placés autour de mon cou et qui était solidement fixé, j'ai passé la nuit à essayer de m'échapper mais sans succès… »

Scott attendit qu'elle reprenne.

- « Le lendemain, le chef et un garde sont venus, j'ai posé des questions, il y a répondu en me disant que ce seraient les dernières. Ils m'ont dis qui ils étaient et pourquoi j'étais là, j'ai essayé de réagir, il m'a frappé. Puis il a demandé à l'autre de m'emmener dans la salle…la salle…de….de tortures… » dit-elle « Mais il avait laissé la porte ouverte avec seulement ce garde, alors je l'ai attaqué et je me suis échappée. J'ai réussi à sortir de la cellule et à parcourir une dizaine de mètres, mais tout était calculé, le chef m'attendait et il m'a roué de coups….Je….je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, je…je ne voulais pas crier mais c'était trop dur……….Le garde que j'avais attaqué m'a traînée jusqu'à la cellule et je crois que je me suis évanouie » continua-t-elle, des larmes s'écoulant de plus belle de ses yeux « Je venais à peine de reprendre conscience que deux hommes sont venus pour m'emmener pour de bon dans cette horrible pièce… »

Scott ne l'interrompit pas, même lorsqu'elle du prendre plusieurs minutes pour exprimer certains points, même lorsque les larmes prenaient le dessus. Elle lui raconta tout, les tortures, la faim, la soif, le froid, les viols, la douleur, l'humiliation, le sentiment de saleté, les passages à tabacs. Elle en arriva à la fin après plus d'une heure et demie :

- « …j'avais les jambes brisées, la douleur était atroce mais j'en venais à ne plus la sentir…….je voulais mourir………et j'ai su que c'est ce qui allait se passer. Mais même pour ça ils n'allaient pas m'épargner de souffrance……Ils me racontèrent comment ils avaient disséqués vivant les précédents 'sujets' jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive……………Je ne me souviens plus de rien après, je ne me souviens pas de vous quand vous m'avez sortit de là, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais tout le reste…tout le reste est gravé… »

Elle avait tout dit, et toute la pression s'effondra, elle fondit en sanglots, elle qui pensait qu'il ne lui en restait plus après tous ces mois, après toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées durant son récit. Scott la serra contre lui et la berça doucement. Il laissa ses propres larmes s'écouler.

- « Tu l'as fais Jean, tu l'as dis… »

- « Ça me hante Scott….ça…..ça me hante……. »

- « Je le sais… »

Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, elle dormait toujours à son réveil, il faut dire qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar particulièrement violent au cours de la nuit. Il posa un baiser sur son front et alla se doucher avant de descendre.

- « Où est le docteur McTaggart ? » s'enquit Scott en apercevant un groupe d'élèves.

Il savait que cette femme était là pour Jean, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du ressentiment envers elle.

- « Elle doit… » commença Malicia.

- « Je suis là » fit-elle en arrivant avec Hank.

- « Vous allez être contente, Jean m'a tout raconté sans se servir de notre lien, elle m'a tout dit jusqu'à s'effondrer en sanglots »

- « Scott, ne pense pas que la pensée que ce soit difficile pour elle me fasse plaisir, je ne suis pas là pour la faire souffrir mais pour l'aider, et ce qu'elle a fait est un énorme pas »

- « D'avoir à ressasser tout ça ! »

- « Oui Scott, elle n'est plus la seule à savoir, elle l'a partagé avec toi » appuya le Professeur.

Envers lui, Scott se montra plus respectueux :

- « Elle culpabilisait à ce sujet, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre »

- « Elle est restée en haut ? » s'enquit Hank.

- « Elle dort encore, elle s'est endormie d'épuisement hier soir et elle a fait un violent cauchemar qui a secoué toute la pièce ; ça l'a complètement vidée »

- « Exactement Scott » fit Moïra « C'est comme si elle avait crevé un abcès, une fois cela fait, il peut plus facilement cicatriser, même si la marque restera »

- « Vous ne connaissez que le sommet de l'iceberg docteur McTaggart, que le sommet… » fit Scott.

- « Peut-être bien, mais l'important est que Jean ai tout dis à quelqu'un, que ce ne soit pas à moi ne me gêne pas, et ne me surprend pas Scott, le tout est qu'elle l'ai dis »

------------------------------------------

Un mois plus tard Jean se réveilla en sursaut et éclata en sanglots, Scott fit comme il l'avait toujours fait, il la serra contre lui en l'apaisant de mots doux et en déposant des baisers sur sa joue, ses cheveux ou son front. Mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer, Jean posa soudainement ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche puis sur les siennes, d'abord timidement, avant de vraiment l'embrasser pour de bon. Scott lui rendit son baisser, il ne pouvait pas penser à cet instant. Cela dura quelques secondes, moins d'une minute, avant que d'un seul coup le charme ne se rompe et qu'elle ne le repousse brutalement :

- « Non ! »

- « Jean, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te rendre ton baiser »

- « C'est pas toi c'est… » elle refondit en larmes.

Scott voulu la réconforter et posa sa main sur sa taille, mais elle le repoussa :

- « Ne me touche pas ! laisse-moi !...» fit-elle avant de se retourner dans le lit et de lui tourner le dos.

- « Jean… »

- « Laisse-moi.. »

Elle ne lui parla pas de toute la journée qui suivit, elle l'évita et cela ne passa pas inaperçu, elle qui d'habitude était toujours non loin de l'adolescent. Le surlendemain, alors que Scott entrait dans la cuisine, les professeurs étaient réunis et en parlaient :

- « Non moi aussi j'ai remarqué ce soudain changement, je ne l'ai pas entendu prononcer un seul mot, elle est distante et presque absente » fit Hank.

- « Scott est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? » demanda Ororo en le voyant arriver.

Il poussa un soupir et déclara :

- « Oui, il deux jours. Elle s'est réveillée en pleine nuit en larmes, je l'ai réconforté et elle, elle m'a embrassé » dit-il, les autres restèrent silencieux « D'abord timidement puis passionnément. Je l'aime et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y répondre, je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais peut-être dû la repousser je ne sais pas »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » s'enquit Logan.

- « Au bout de quelques instants, elle m'a soudainement repoussé, elle a dit que c'était de sa faute, elle pleurait de plus belle mais elle ne m'a pas laissé la prendre dans mes bras. Depuis elle m'évite, elle fait semblant de dormir le matin, elle… »

- « Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'enquit Moïra.

- « Notre lien » répondit Scott en tapotant sa tempe.

- « Ça explique son comportement » fit le Professeur.

- « Oui, tu n'as rien à te reprocher Scott, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas, si tu l'avais repoussée elle n'aurait pas pu re-expérimenter ce qu'était embrasser quelqu'un qu'elle aime et aurait tout de même eu la même réaction, cela aurait été pire » fit Moïra « Là elle est perdue, elle doit se poser des tas de questions sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à t'embrasser, sur ce qu'elle a ressentit, pourquoi elle l'a ressenti, pourquoi elle t'a repoussé et plein d'autres choses. Laisse-lui du temps, elle a fait un pas de géant »

- « Mais je pourrais l'y aider, là j'ai le sentiment qu'elle me considère comme eux, c'est… »

- « Elle a besoin de faire ce chemin seule »


	19. Chapter 19

Le soir même, Jean était déjà couchée, lui tournant le dos comme les deux nuits précédentes. Scott s'appuya sur un coude et lui demanda :

- « Jean, est-ce que tu m'en veux ? je n'aurais peut-être pas dû répondre à ton baiser, et le briser avant toi, je ne sais pas, mais est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

Elle se retourna soudainement :

- « Non, jamais Scott… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est tous ses souvenirs…Ça n'aurait rien changé, je…ce n'était pas prémédité, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…Je suis désolée de t'avoir évité mais… »

- « …mais tu avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir » termina-t-il.

- « Oui » répondit-elle.

- « Je le comprends Jean, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que tu ne me reparlerais plus jamais… »

- « Je suis désolée »

- « Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, j'aurais dû le comprendre tout de suite »

- « Et j'aurais dû penser à toi » fit-elle.

Scott sourit et l'invita à venir se blottir dans ses bras, elle accepta l'offre et il la serra contre lui.

- « Je t'aime tu le sais ? »

- « Moi aussi » fit-elle, exprimant verbalement ses sentiments pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an et demi.

L'adolescent l'embrassa sur le front et ils finirent par s'endormir

----------------------------------------

Deux mois s'écoulèrent. Pendant deux soirs d'affilée Scott avait dû partir avec les autres X-Men et elle n'avait pas dormi. Le sachant en sécurité ce jour là, Jean était allée se coucher tôt. Scott prenait une douche, elle entendait l'eau ruisseler dans son subconscient…

…_..Des heures passées accrochée à un crochet, trempée par de l'eau rissolant sur elle…des gardes qui riaient et l'un d'eux s'approchant avec un câble électrique…._

- « NON ! »

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, Scott était couché, elle avait du s'endormir depuis plus d'une heure.

- « Jean ? »

- « Un cauchemar » fit-elle avec lassitude « encore un…. »

Scott la serra contre lui :

- « C'est rien, tout va bien »

- « Je suis désolée »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour te réveiller toutes les nuits, si je ne dormais pas avec toi… »

- « Ce serait pareil, je viendrais te voir »

- « Alors je suis doublement désolée… »

- « Jean, tu n'es pas responsable, et je suis heureux que tu dormes avec moi, au moins je sais que tu es là et que si tu ne vas pas bien, je serais près de toi »

- « Merci, merci d'être là….mais…mais Scott, tu dois m'oublier, il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un qui… »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises, je t'aime toi et personne d'autre »

- « Mais je ne peux rien d'offrir, ça fera bientôt deux ans, et ils me hantent toujours, je ne peux rien t'offrir»

- « Tu te trompes, tu m'offres ta présence, tu es là, en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, face à face, avant que Scott ne se décide à lui demander:

- « Est-ce que…Jean est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Jean détourna les yeux :

- « Je ne sais pas…je ne veux pas te faire de mal »

- « Tu ne me feras pas de mal Jean, je vais te parler, ainsi tu ne penseras pas à eux »

Elle releva les yeux, et acquiesça timidement.

- « Tu es sûre ? je ne veux pas te brusquer »

- « Oui je…je suis sûre »

Il attendit un moment pour être sûr qu'elle ne disait pas cela pour lui faire plaisir, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

_Tout va bien Jean, tu vois ? qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_

_Douceur, amour_

_Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves?_

_Je ne sais pas, c'est trouble_

Il brisa délicatement leur baiser

- « Ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de dire avec étonnement :

- « On s'est embrassés…»

- « On s'est embrassés »

- « Et je ne t'ai pas repoussé… »

- « Et tu ne m'as pas repoussé » confirma Scott avant de dire « Hey, mais on dirait presque les prémices des prémices d'un sourire »

- « Je ne les ai pas laissé entrer dans ma tête »

- « Tu es plus forte qu'eux Jean, la preuve, ils étaient trop lâches pour t'affronter sans t'anesthésier, sans te bloquer tes pouvoirs »

Elle acquiesça doucement avant de se rapprocher de lui.

- « Encore » fit-elle.

- « Non Jean, pas ce soir, il vaut mieux rester sur une réussite tu comprends ? »

- « Oui, tu as raison » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

- « Il nous manque plus que le sourire »

- « Je ne sais plus… »

- « Je sais, un jour ça reviendra naturellement »

----------------------------------------

Le lendemain, lorsque Scott arriva dans la cuisine où Kurt se goinfrait tandis que quelques professeurs et autre étudiants prenaient leur petit déjeuner, ils ne tardèrent pas à voir que quelque chose avait changé, en effet, Scott rayonnait particulièrement.

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ou j'ai loupé un épisode ? » demanda l'Elf.

- « J'ai embrassée Jean hier soir » sourit Scott « Et ça s'est bien passé »

- « Comment? » s'étonna Ororo.

- « Je lui ai demandé d'abord, et j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser notre lien pour envahir son esprit afin d'empêcher ses souvenirs de le faire, et ça a marché »

- « Elle ne t'a pas repoussé ? »

- « Non, elle a vécu l'instant présent »

- « C'est une grande avancée et je comprends que tu n'ais pas trop profité du moment » fit le Professeur.

- « Non, elle a voulu qu'on s'embrasse de nouveau mais je lui ai dis qu'il valait mieux rester sur une réussite »

- « C'est très bien » approuva Moïra.

- « J'ai cru qu'elle allait sourire après, elle était fière d'avoir réussi à les repousser de son esprit »

- « Il est important qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle »

- « Ça se fête en tous cas ! » fit Tabitha « Où elle est ? »

- « Elle dort encore »

- « Quand elle descendra n'abordez pas le sujet il faut qu'elle se fasse seule à cette idée et qu'elle ne se sente pas sous pression» fit Moïra.

----------------------------------------

Deux mois s'écoulèrent, Jean était désormais relativement à l'aise lorsqu'elle embrassait Scott, même s'il lui arrivait encore de le repousser. Le jeune homme, Scott ayant désormais 20 ans tout comme Jean, avait dû s'absenter pour trois jours pour des examens avant les vacances de noël.

Ororo jouait au piano et la mélodie emplissait le bâtiment. Jean était dans la salle commune, lisant un livre dans un coin, elle n'avait pas sentit la présence du jeune mutant.

- « Jean » fit-il.

Elle tourna la tête et en le voyant, elle sourit, un beau sourire comme avant sans même sans rendre compte.

- « Scott ! » fit-elle en allant se jeter dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué »

- « Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi »

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement. Puis Scott réalisa :

- « Jean, tu as souris !»

- « J'ai souris ? »

- « Un de tes plus beaux sourires qui n'apparaissaient plus que dans mes rêves »

- « Je…je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte »

- « Une nouvelle victoire » fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Le bruit d'un fauteuil électrique se fit entendre.

- « Tu es revenu plus tôt Scott »

- « Oui, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps loin de Jean, j'ai pris la route dès que les examens étaient terminés »

- « Eh, mais c'est un sourire que je viens de voir » fit le Professeur.

- « J'y ai eu le droit à mon arrivée » fit Scott.

- « Je pensais que je ne saurais plus jamais le faire » fit-elle « Mais Scott avait raison, s'est revenu naturellement…deux ans plus tard »

- « Il faut laisser le temps qu'il faut aux blessures pour cicatriser Jean » fit le Professeur avant de lui sourire « Tu vas à nouveau illuminer l'Institut, je suis heureux pour toi »

- « Si seulement les cauchemars pouvaient eux aussi partir » fit-elle.

- « Ils le feront Jean, ils le feront »

Epilogue

Le travail de Moïra était désormais achevé, Jean avait suivie sa thérapie, s'était remise à parler, s'était confiée, parvenait à se laisser embrasser et à apprécier de nouveau ce contact. Soit elle avait toujours peur de beaucoup de choses, restaient dépendante de Scott et n'acceptait de contact de personne d'autre, mais le temps faisait son ouvrage même s'il n'effaçait pas tout.

Un an plus tard, soit plus de trois ans après son enlèvement, Jean livrait le plus grand combat : celui de franchir le pas avec Scott. Elle qui n'avait connu que violence, douleur, humiliation et sentiment de saleté.

De nombreuses fois ils s'en approchèrent, mais Jean se déroba en le prenant plus ou moins sereinement. Scott ne la poussa jamais. Et un soir, elle et Scott firent l'amour et elle découvrit de nouvelles sensations tellement éloignées de celles qu'elle avait associé à cet acte, là c'était si pur, si doux. Elle n'eut pas mal, ne se sentie pas sale, mais dû tout de même faire face à une crise d'angoisses comme si un barrage en elle avait cédé. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle fut surprise en réalisant qu'elle y avait prit un peu de plaisir.

Scott et elle parlèrent énormément, il la déculpabilisa des pensées qui l'assaillaient. Ils considérèrent que cette nuit fut leur première fois à tous les deux et ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité, ainsi c'était réellement la première fois pour la jeune femme.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Jean changea et s'ouvrit un peu plus aux autres.

Les cicatrices et les cauchemars, resteraient toujours quelque part, les douleurs aussi, mais **Ils **ne la tenaient plus sous leur emprise. Il lui arrivait encore de craquer, mais cela devenait rare.

La semaine précédente, Scott avait réussi à faire sortir Jean de l'enceinte de l'Institut pour aller faire une ballade dans la neige. Bien que nerveuse, elle s'en était assez bien sortie, c'était un bon début.

Ce serait long, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais seule et que Scott serait toujours à ses côtés pour la soutenir, elle avait confiance en lui.

End


End file.
